


Last Shance to Say...

by Francowitch



Series: Last Shance to Say... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Backstory, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cheesy Lines, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Coming Untouched, Daywalkers, Deepthroating, Did I say angst?, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healing, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is bad at communication, Lance is ride or die, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Multi, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Road Head, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Biology, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Ultimatums, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, first hunt, helicopter parent!Shiro (Voltron), hunk/romelle/shay, mention: Kolivan/Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), morning blow jobs, this isnt real science, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It was supposed to be forever... but things change.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Last Shance to Say... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721296
Comments: 90
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful [SharkGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl) base on a convo we were having back in October. This story then went from being a one shot to the main fic I worked on throughout NaNo... I am still not completed, but I have 7 chapters all done up and edited, ready to post, that I have some time to finish this off!
> 
> As my muse is... this story has evolved from just Shance to Shklance and it looks like it miiiiiight become Shklancelot (just a fair warning if you are not a fan of that, it is the end game for this fic... so far... also the title of this work might change... I am not all that sure I like it... but rn cannot think of another...)
> 
> Thank you to [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) you went over this monstrosity and who has encouraged me further! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

#  Last Shance to Say...

##  Chapter 1

Lance was excited as it was the night he and his long-time boyfriend Shiro would be meeting up for what would be their last date for a while as he was being deployed the next day. While signing up with the military was not something Lance dreamed of for his own future, he was of course excited for his boyfriend. 

_ The uniform was a definite perk… _

Lance jumped up from the sofa when he heard the familiar rumble of Shiro’s motorcycle. He snatched up his jacket and flew from the apartment, yelling a hasty good-bye to his sister as he slammed the door shut. Lance ran down the stairwell, too impatient to wait for the rickety old elevator to rumble its way up the shaft. It was only four flights.

“There you are!” Shiro grinned as he saw Lance running down the sidewalk. “I was just locking up the bike. I would have come to get you.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, planting a deep kiss on his lips. Shiro hummed, pleased as he felt his boyfriend melt against him. 

Lance grinned, “I can’t help it when I heard Ol’Black here; I needed to see you.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Shiro chuckled. “Are you all ready then?”

“We’re just doing dinner, right?” Lance asked, “Cause I am all ready for that, or did you have something else in mind?”

Shiro released his hold on Lance to unlock his bike and hand his boyfriend his helmet. It was a deep blue with a swirl of glitter that made it look like a deep galaxy, a gift on their second date when Shiro showed up on his massive black bike with a grin and a promise to Lance’s sister that they would be safe.

“Let’s just say,” Shiro mused, “I hope you aren't planning to go home tonight, so if you need to pack anything, go get it now.”

“Are we staying at your place? Or at least going there at some point?”

Shiro nodded.

“Then I’m good,” Lance grinned as he strapped on his helmet and climbed on the back of Shiro’s bike. “I have a few things at your place.”

Shiro chuckled, “That you do Babe, hold on tight.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, hugging his boyfriend tightly. He wished he could go without the helmet, wanting to lay his head against Shiro’s broad back. Soon enough though they were flying through the streets, off to wherever Shiro had planned for their date.

* * *

“This is amazing,” Lance gasped as the engine on Shiro’s bike cut off.

They had arrived at one of their favourite dating spots, a remote place that overlooked the valley where they lived. There were fairy lights strung up above a picnic blanket, along with a couple of small coolers to the side. 

Shiro grinned, holding out his hand. “Really? I know it isn’t much, but with it being our last night I wanted to do something special, but if you hate it we can just pack this all up and I’ll whisk you away to some fancy dinner. Perhaps at that Italian place you keep talking about?”

Lance slapped Shiro on the arm lightly, “Don’t you dare! Though we can definitely try Rocco’s later, they apparently have excellent pasta.”

Shiro chuckled as he led them over to the spot. “Once I get back, I promise to take you there for some of their excellent pasta.”

Lance wrapped himself around Shiro’s arm, nuzzling his head against his boyfriend’s thick bicep. “Sounds perfect.”

Lance sat down, allowing Shiro to pull out things from the cooler and a small backpack that was off to the side. His eyes grew wide as he smelt a lot of his favourite dishes, his mouth watering at the warm blend of spices. 

“This smells so good!” Lance grinned as he accepted a plate loaded with food. “Wait, did you make this?”

Shiro snorted, “No Lance, it’s safe to eat. I did not make this; you can have it without any concerns.”

Lance chuckled, “Aww babe, you know I will eat it even if you made it.”

“Well I couldn’t allow the chance of poisoning my dear Lance just before shipping out,” Shiro smirked. “That would be counter intuitive!”

“Counter intuitive huh?” Lance waggled his eyebrows, “You uhh, have something in mind Captain Shirogane?”

Shiro coughed, “I’m only a Lieutenant Lance, and that is just a formality. I’m just a soldier.”

Lance put down his plate to crawl forward and kiss Shiro softly, “You are so much more than that babe. Also this is really good; who made it?”

“Hunk did,” Shiro grinned sheepishly. “He, uhh, might have caught me trying to make the rice backwards and kind of took over.”

Lance laughed, “Yeah that sounds like Hunk-- wait? Did you say making rice backwards?” Lance looked down at his plate, the rice looked fine, just a simple spiced peas and rice. “How-- What-- Just what constitutes making ‘rice backwards’? Like do you start off with cooked rice and try to uncook it? I’m so confused.”

Shiro laughed, “No, more I just wasn’t doing it correctly. Something about too much water and the heat was wrong. Oh and I didn’t wash the rice, did you know you have to wash it?”

Lance snorted, “Rinsing you mean, yes.”

Shiro shook his head, “Does everyone know this?”

“Clearly not,” Lance shook his head, “but it is a good thing that I love you anyway.”

“Its cause I put out isn’t it?” Shiro teased.

“That and you have abs for days; it isn’t like I can just find anyone who can lift me up against the wall.” Lance nodded, eating more from his plate. He needed to thank Hunk later for the meal.

“Lance!”

“What?” Lance shrugged, a smile still plastered on his face, “You are really strong, I mean if it weren’t for you being also smart I would label you a Himbo.”

“A what now?” Shiro rolled his eyes, helping himself to a few bites of food before going back to the cooler to pull out two cups and a bottle of something. “Non-alcoholic,” Shiro explained as he poured two cups and handed one to Lance.

Lance grinned taking a sip of the bubbly liquid, “Mmm.”

“Don’t mock,” Shiro laughed. “Listen, I have the good stuff back at the apartment, I just needed to be able to drive us home after.”

Lance chuckled, “Its okay, I’m just teasing you. I really do like this.”

They sat in comfortable silence, eating and drinking as they listened to the sounds of insects chirping as the light faded into night. 

“You remember the first time I brought you here?” Shiro asked with a smirk.

Lance groaned, covering his face. “It was so embarrassing.”

“You were so freaked out,” Shiro teased.

“You were so cool though!”

“Were?”

“Are,” Lance snorted, “dork.

“I’ll take it,” Shiro grinned. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I was super nervous as well. Somehow I managed to get the most popular guy to look my way and say yes to a date.”

Lance choked on his drink, “What are you talking about?”

“You used to fawn all over the cheerleaders,” Shiro said, pointing a finger. “I remember you being all over them. Particularly Allura and Lotor!”

Lance put down his drink, shaking his head. “Oh my god! No! They were just friends, they  _ are _ just friends.”

“Well I know that now.”

Lance sighed, “This is embarrassing, but I used to go hang out with them cause their practices lined up with yours. And well, I wanted to watch you running drills okay? Are you happy now? Shiro--?”

Lance squeaked as Shiro took away his plate and drink, and pulled him up and away from their little picnic.

“I wasn’t finished eatin--”

Shiro pulled Lance into his arms and kissed him deeply, his erection pressing against Lance’s groin. Lance moaned as he melted against Shiro’s strong embrace, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. 

Their breathing was heavy as they pulled apart, “I want-- home-- bed-- now--”

Lance rolled his hips, nodding as he feverishly kissed Shiro, “Take me. Wait, the food, and lights?”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro replied, handing Lance his helmet, “I paid someone to collect it for us once I text them.”

Lance nodded then and after quickly adjusting himself, straddled the bike while putting on his helmet. “I’ll thank Hunk later then.”

Shiro flushed as he kicked the bike into gear and felt Lance’s arms wrap tightly around him before they took off into the night and back towards his home.

* * *

Lance moaned as Shiro lifted him up, his mouth latched onto Lance’s neck as he sucked purple bruises along the sensitive skin. Lance scratched at Shiro’s back, yanking and pulling at his shirt until it was up and over his head. Clothing littered the hallway, leading all the way to the bedroom.

Shiro grinned as he tossed Lance down on the bed, a small grunt passing from Lance’s lips before Shiro was back on top of him spreading his legs wide. Lance’s fingers tangled into Shiro’s hair; it is a little shorter than it used to be, having been cut for the military, but still long enough that he is able to get a grip of the dark silky hair. 

Lance gasped as Shiro kissed his inner thigh, “Tease.”

Shiro grinned up at Lance wolfishly, “I always deliver, baby.”

Shiro wrapped his mouth around Lance’s straining cock, lapping up the milky precum that leaked from the slit before taking it all into his mouth. Lance moaned above him, his hips moving slowly to thrust into Shiro’s warm mouth. Shiro only stopped for a half minute as he leaned over to pull out the small bottle of lube they kept in the side table. Lance gasped as he felt Shiro’s thick digit penetrate him, the lubed finger slowly teasing as it circled his rim a few times before thrusting deep inside, then out again to repeat. 

The combination of fingering and the warmth of Shiro’s mouth wrapped around him, Lance felt as though he were losing his damn mind. As Shiro added his second finger, he found the tight knot of nerves that lit Lance up like a firework. Lance’s legs began to tremble; Shiro thrust his fingers to a faster pace, barely breathing around the weeping erection. Lance’s back arched as he came, his mouth open but no sound escaping as his hips made shallow thrusts into Shiro’s mouth, pressing his release further down his throat. 

Lance closed his eyes with a soft sigh, his whole body becoming pliable. A small whimper escaping his trembling lips as Shiro’s fingers continued to move inside of him, curling and unfurling inside, teasing his overly sensitive body. Shiro came off of Lance with a wet sound, a grin plastered on his face as he licked his lips. His look reminded Lance of the barn cats from his parent’s farm, when they were given cream from one of his younger siblings. 

“Don’t you look pleased with yourself, Mister Shirogane,” Lance said, his voice ragged.

Shiro slipped his fingers from within Lance, making a show of licking each digit with a delighted hum.

Lance moaned covering his face, “Oh my god Kashi, that is so dirty!”

“Nothing about you is dirty baby,” Shiro’s voice rumbled, as he kissed and ran his mouth along Lance’s taint as though to illustrate his point. 

“F-f-fuuu--” Lance’s voice broke into a string of Spanish of which Shiro could only understand bits.

“You enjoy that?” Shiro chuckled.

“Please,” Lance whimpered his hips bucking, “I need you inside, I need to feel you.”

“Patience--”

“I swear to my beloved Aubuela, if you finish that sentence Takashi I-am-too-Zen-for-my-own-good Shirogane, it will be the last phrase you utter.”

Shiro broke into a fit of laughter. “I love you so much, don’t change while I’m away.”

Lance smiled softly. “I swear, that if you don’t fuck me right this minute I might actually have to curse you.”

Shiro shook his head, “Just thinking with one part, huh?”

“You promised you wouldn’t tease me.”

“I don’t remember ever saying such a thing,” Shiro replied as he stroked himself a few times. “I do remember though saying that I always deliver, which is one hundred percent true.”

Before Lance could protest, Shiro thrust into Lance’s entrance, making the younger man gasp out, his back arched. 

“This is what you were wanting,” Shiro said as he kissed Lance’s neck, his hips stilled as he allowed Lance to adjust to the stretch. 

“Oh yes,” Lance sighed, “perfect.”

“I want your body to remember me long after I’m gone,” Shiro continued, “that I could just stay here in bed with you.”

Lance moaned and whimpered his lower half writhing, “Kashi, oh fuu-- yes--”

Shiro began to move, slowly at first, each motion deliberate so that Lance could feel every last inch as he pulled out and thrust back inside. After a moment Shiro quickened his pace with a hard thrust and Lance was crying at the punishing pace. Each thrust making him scream out Shiro’s name, his nails raked down Shiro’s back painting red ribbons, marking his pleasure. 

Lance’s cock hardened for the second time, thin milky fluid spilling from his slit, painting his abdomen with each motion. Shiro’s pace stuttered a few times, then he adjusted his position, lifting Lance’s legs up, folding him in half which allowed him to thrust himself deeper.

“You feel so good,” Shiro moaned between thrusts, “so beautiful as you take my full length.”

Lance cried, his body writhing under Shiro. “You just got bigger…”

Once more Lance broke into a stream of Spanish, his ass tightening around Shiro, making it harder for him to move. Shiro made a few more shallow thrusts before he was spilling his release inside of Lance.

They collapsed together in a sweat and cum covered pile, Shiro’s cock still inside of Lance, twitching as he came down from his own orgasm. Lance nuzzled against Shiro, his arms wrapped tightly around Shiro’s neck not allowing the larger man to shift his weight off. Shiro could hear a small sniff and ragged breath from his lover under him. 

“Baby are you okay?” Shiro asked, unable to move to see Lance’s face. “I can’t see you, please let me know how you are, was that too much?”

“I don’t want you to go,” Lance said, his voice soft, “but I also don’t want to be that kind of boyfriend. I don’t want to keep you from your dream.”

“But you are my dream,” Shiro sighed, pressing his lips to the top of Lance’s head. “You are my everything. If you really don’t want me to go I will call Iverson this second and cancel my contract.”

Lance snorted, “I don’t think that is how it works Takashi, but I appreciate the offer. It’s just going to be hard, I miss you so much already and you haven’t gone anywhere.”

“It’s only a few months babe, I will be home before you know it.”

“I know,” Lance gasped, “that is honestly the annoyance of it; I  _ know _ that you will be only gone for ten months. It’s less than a year. Logic Lance knows this, but Emo Lance is screaming and pouting.”

Shiro chuckled, “Oh babe, come let me see your beautiful face.”

Lance pulled back, his arms loosening to allow Shiro to shift them on the bed, now side by side. Lance looked up at Shiro, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Shiro caressed the side of his face. 

“I love you so much,” Shiro spoke, his hand pausing to cup Lance’s cheek, his thumb brushing just under his eye to capture the tear that spilt over the rim. “Please don’t cry, otherwise I really won’t have the will to go.”

Lance made an effort to smile, his lips quivering as they turned upwards. You are going to be amazing out there, just don’t die on me big guy.”

“If I do, I’ll just have to haunt you.” Shiro teased kissing Lance on the nose, earning himself a slap on the arm.

“I’m being serious here,” Lance frowned, “don’t leave me alone forever.”

“Only for ten months, I promise.” Shiro kissed Lance, “Then I will be back, and I will remind you of all the ways I can make you cry and beg for me.”

Lance moaned, his hips rolling into Shiro, “Okay I like that. What else are you planning?”

“Shall I give you a little preview tonight then?” Shiro grinned, nipping Lance’s neck.

Lance sighed leaning into Shiro’s mouth, “Oh yes.”

Lance wasn’t sure how many times they kept going before finally passing out in each other’s arms. The following morning, Lance woke Shiro with gentle kisses and a warm breakfast in bed. He was proud of himself for making it through the day without a single tear, though the moment he said his last goodbye at the terminal, and Shiro was no longer in sight they fell like rain.

* * *

_ Five years later… _

Lance couldn’t lie, some days were still worse than others. No matter how much time had passed, his heart still ached for Shiro. No matter how his friends and family would insist on moving forward, Lance was unable to let his go of his past. 

_ Why should he? They had plans, it was supposed to be forever. _

“You promised you would come tonight!”

Lance sighed as he heard his best friend’s exasperated tone over the phone, “Yeah I know, but I’m really busy here Bud.”

“Yeah, I know you have all this important moping to accomplish, but do you think you can pencil that in for  _ after _ we get back?”

“Excuse you Hunkster,” Lance smirked, “I’ll have you know that Lance Alverez does  _ not _ pout.”

“Oh? And just what do you call the last few years?”

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose, it really had been a long time. “Look, I’m sorry buddy, I know its been hard being my friend. I swear it won’t always be like this, I hope.”

“It’s okay man, I know it’s been rough. Look I really liked Shiro too, but they never did find anything, and it’s been so long.”

“I know,” Lance paced his apartment throwing his hands in the air, “I know so well, but still. There is just something in me, telling me that this isn’t it, that he is still out there.”

“Yeah I know, just come out once in a while. You don’t have to hook up with anyone, just hang out with us.”

“You’re right,” Lance looked at the clock, “look, I need a shower, but I can be ready in like ten, well more like fifteen. You know what, make it twenty minutes.”

There was the familiar chuckle from Hunk that made Lance smile, “Yeah yeah, I’ll see you in thirty. Leave the door unlocked, I’ll just let myself in.”

Lance shook his head, “No faith in me whatsoever. I see how it is.”

“Nah, I’ve just known you forever.”

“If you did, then you would know that what I have been doing is more of a solid brood than pout.”

“My mistake, Oh Broody One. tTick tock, you have wasted five minutes already.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m going.” Lance went to hang up then said, “Thanks for being there man. I know I suck right now, but I appreciate it.”

“Say no more, I love you man. Tick tock.”

“Yes, yes I’m going. I’m going, sheesh.” Lance rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone, remembering to unlatch the door before heading down the hallway to the bathroom. He was lucky, at the end of it all, that his friends were still there for him. At exactly twenty-nine and a half minutes, Lance stepped out of the steamy bathroom, one towel wrapped around his waist while another was wrapped up around his hair. 

He called out to Hunk, who he could hear moving around in the kitchen, “I’ll be out in a moment. Help yourself to anything, Buddy.”

“You know it,” Hunk answered with a chuckle.

Getting dressed took far less time than showering did, as Lance wasn’t looking to impress anyone. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans along with a simple blue baseball tee-shirt, one that Shiro had said complimented his eyes, before stepping into the living room where Hunk was sitting with a drink.

“You’re wearing that tonight?” Hunk asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lance looked down at himself then back to his friend, “What? Is there something wrong with it? It’s clean.”

Hunk chuckled, “I just thought you might want to, you know…”

Lance huffed a sigh, his hands planted on his hips. “Hunk, you said this was no a pressure thing, to hang out with my friends. And this is what I wear when hanging out with my friends. Now if this evening had other intentions then I will just stop you right now, I was happily going to watch something on Netflix and didn’t really want to go out anyway.”

Hunk sighed, holding up his hands in defeat. “You’re right. Sorry, you look great, let’s get going. Pidge and Matt said they will meet us there.”

“Excellent,” Lance nodded as he shoved his arms into his worn old army jacket, tossing his key into his pocket before allowing Hunk to escort him out the door.

* * *

Going out had been a horrible, awful idea.

Aside from the fact that their going out entailed a hip club, which Lance was in no way dressed for. The thrum of so many people, the smell of alcohol and sweat, and the constant bass of the music was enough to have Lance feeling an anxiety attack incoming.

“This is so not what you said this was going to be Hunk,” Lance screamed into his friend’s ear as he was handed a beer with lime.

“Yeah the music is really great isn’t it?” Hunk replied, having not heard Lance, or perhaps he was just ignoring him.

“Unbelievable,” Lance sighed, shaking his head before drinking down half the bottle in his hand as he decided to make the best of a bad situation.

After knocking back a few more beers, Lance was finding himself more amicable to his friends pulling him out onto the dance floor. The sweat soaked bodies were not a turn off as they helped to amp him up further. His jacket was now left in the care of the bartender who, as it turned out, was a friend of Matt’s.

The music reverberated through Lance, his body moving to the rhythmic beats. Hands and bodies pressing up against him, bouncing alongside him. Lance was getting lost in the music, his whole body vibrated with the energy of the club. He lost track of time and drinks, having moved from his beer to something that was sweet and electric blue in colour. The sugar and alcohol flowing through his system kept him moving on the dance floor. 

The lights of the club were flashing, coloured spotlights swept across the crowd of pulsing bodies. For the most part Lance kept his eyes closed, allowing himself to be pulled by the energy, only opening his eyes when a wayward hand found itself someplace not welcome. There was a flash of black and silver in the crowd, a familiar profile, though a bit taller. Lance felt as though he had been doused in ice water, suddenly sober as he searched for another glimpse.

The music changed up again, and the crowd screamed, jumping in time to the rhythm. Lance was lost once more; it had to have been only his imagination. Perhaps something was added into one of those blue drinks. It couldn’t be who he thought it was.

The night wore on. 

“C’mon Lance, time to get a move on.” Hunk tugged on Lance’s arm, pulling him from the throngs of people, “Matt has your coat.”

“But the song, I love this song!” Lance spoke, his words slurring slightly as he weaved, only held up by Hunk’s steady arms. 

“Really?” Hunk grinned, “And what song is this?”

“Its that song, ya know. The one with music, and stuff.”

“Lyrics?”

“Yeah!” Lance leaned against his best friend. “You know it too!”

“You know what? I do know this one, I have it at the house. Why don’t you come and we can listen to it there.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, “You are the best friend any guy would be lucky to have. I don’t deserve you at all.”

“Aww buddy,” Hunk chuckled, “let’s see if you are saying that once the alcohol wears off.”

“I love you so much…” Lance sighed. “You smell good too, like cookies, or somethin-- wait do you have cookies? Oh my god I could so go for cookies right now.”

“Oh look, Matt has your jacket, let’s go get you some cookies.” Hunk steered Lance through the thinning crowd. “Back home we can listen to your song and eat a bunch of cookies.”

Lance allowed himself to be led out of the club, shivering as the first blast of cold night air hit him. He barely had the chance to mumble about the cold before Matt and Hunk were shoving him into his jacket. Lance caught a glimpse once more out of the corner of his eye, there is no way he was imagining it. He grasped Hunk’s arm, shaking him as he pointed to the familiar figure.

“Am I fucking dreaming right now?”

“What are you talking about?” Hunk asked, looking to where Lance was pointing. “There are a bunch of people over there. I don’t know, do you recognize any of them?”

“What are you talking about,” Lance shook his head, his eyes wide. “How can you not recogniz-- fuck where did he go? He was just here.”

“It’s okay buddy,” Hunk patted Lance’s arm in sympathy. “I think that something was slipped into your drink. Let’s just get you home okay? It’s going to be okay.”

Lance moaned, “No I swear, I just… really, you didn’t see him?”

Lance sighed once more when Hunk shook his head, the familiar look of sympathy and pity in his eyes. Lance took a deep breath, hoping to ward off the tears which stung the corners of his eyes. He would not break down in front of Hunk, in the middle of the street while clearly drunk as all hell. Maybe Hunk was right though and it was just an illusion brought on by strange drinks from pretty girls.

* * *

Lance groaned, feeling the way his body protested at the mere concept of getting up, and while he would have one hundred percent preferred to just lay there, his bladder had other ideas. Rolling slowly out of bed, his eyes only half open, Lance shuffled his way to the bathroom, grateful to recognize his own apartment. 

Lance resisted the urge to hiss as he stepped into the bathroom, which was bright from the sunlight coming through the small window in the shower. While most days he was up with the sun, he was fighting what was likely the worst hangover ever written in any history, ever.

Lance let out a long moan as he felt his bladder empty, one hand being used to aim while the other covered his face in a poor attempt to block out the evil, evil sun that was trying to drill into his brain. His mouth was full of cotton, and there was a constant tone ringing in his ears. What he wouldn’t give to have one of Shiro’s famous hangover breakfasts.

_ Why the fuck was he thinking of that right that moment. _

Lance sighed; he really still had it bad.

Lance flushed, groaning at how the sound reverberated around the room, then washed his hands. He wandered through the apartment in search of something to eat, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw someone on his sofa.

“Hunk?!” Lance yelped, “Why are you sitting so loudly on my couch?”

Hunk chuckled, “Well isn’t that a nice way to greet the guy who dragged your sorry butt home. Also, why don’t you put on some clothing dude?”

Lance looked down, he was in only a pair of boxers, they were a bit on the rattier side, but everything was covered and they were clean.

“The jewels are covered,” Lance shrugged, “besides, my apartment, and I live alone.”

“I baked cinnamon rolls,” Hunk replied, “and there is fresh coffee from the cafe you like downstairs. I even bought some whipped cream to add on top for when you got up.”

“I’ll go put on something and you’re forgiven,” Lance replied, his grumpy outburst all but forgotten.

A few minutes later, and moving a bit faster, Lance was back in the living room moaning as he took a sip of his doctored coffee that was more sugar and flavourings than actual coffee. 

“This is so perfect bud,” Lance sighed, “thank you.”

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” Hunk chuckled as he took a sip from his own far more normal looking cup.

“Both, definitely both. Oh hello Beautiful,” Lance lit up as he picked up his plate and smelt the cinnamon bun. “Oh Hunk, it’s still warm. I love you so much, marry me.”

“Me or the bun?”

“You, definitely you,” Lance moaned out between mouthfuls.

Hunk shook his head. “I don’t know, Romelle and Shay might have something to say on that matter.”

“Too bad,” Lance shook his head, “I found you first.”

“Are you saying that you are a hipster?”

“In regards to you Hunkster? Yes.” Lance moaned again as he took another large bite. “Also, it is not nice to leave a guy hanging on a question.”

“Well,” Hunk sat back, “as much as I love you buddy, I cannot marry you.”

“Fine,” Lance sighed dramatically, “just so long as your two partners remember to allow me visitation rights. Speaking of, do they know you are here?”

“Yeah I texted Shay last night when I got you here,” Hunk nodded. “She advised I stay overnight to make sure you were alright.”

“I owe them,” Lance sank into his seat groaning as the headache was finally starting to ease a bit with the addition of caffeine and sugar to his system. “Thanks by the way, I was really gone last night wasn’t I?”

Hunk chuckled, “Very much so, at one point you were sobbing over the tiny furniture and the tiny taco that was made for a hamster.”

“That someone made for him Hunk,” Lance shook his head, “someone  _ made _ for him.”

“You sure you aren’t still a little drunk?”

Lance snorted. “Nah, I mean always possible, but it would be super mean to still be drunk while having a hangover. Is that even possible?”

“It was nice though.”

“Me being drunk?”

Hunk laughed. “No, well yes. It is always highly amusing to see the antics you get into while a few sheets to the wind. It was nice to see you letting loose for once. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that, Lance.”

“It’s been a rough one, hasn’t it?” Lance sighed, a small memory from the night before surfaced. “Thanks for sticking by me despite that.”

“Friends don’t abandon you when they’re most needed,” Hunk said. “I know you would do the same for me.”

“In a heartbeat.”

Hunk stood up, taking up the empty plates and his cup. “I need to get going now; make sure you get in a shower and relax today. There are more buns in the kitchen and I might have packaged a small thing for you for later, so don’t just eat cinnamon buns all day.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance waved Hunk off. “Thanks a lot. For everything.”

“No problem buddy,” Hunk replied.

Lance closed his eyes; he could hear Hunk moving around in the kitchen, cleaning their dishes before walking out of the apartment. Lance opened one eye to see that Hunk had also placed a small glass of water and some Tylenol on the coffee table in front of him. He smiled to himself as he took the medicine, maybe a shower was a good idea for the day, then he could just veg out on the sofa for the afternoon.

Several hours, a shower, and several episodes of something on Netflix later, Lance was feeling far more human than he had earlier. His memories were also coming in a lot clearer, memories of seeing Shiro who didn’t look entirely like  _ his _ Shiro, and yet enough that he craved looking for him.

_ Was it even possible? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst... and backstory...

##  Chapter 2

Lance spent the next few weeks searching, going out to clubs on his own, often not drinking. He searched for the mysterious stranger who looked just like his long-lost love. He needed to be sober for that, to make sure that it really was who he thought it was. 

Lance was in the midst of dolling himself up for what was likely to be another fruitless night when his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Lance, what are you up to tonight? Romelle made some of her famous pan-seared scallops with fancy mac.”

“The one with the multiple cheeses?” Lance chuckled.

“Yeah and broccoli, our place is smelling so good right now.”

“Sounds good.”

“So you’ll come?”

Lance picked up his jacket, checking for his ID and keys. “I would love to, but gonna have to take a raincheck. Send my apologies to both Romelle and Shay.”

“What are you up to tonight?” Hunk asked, his voice piqued.

“Just going to a club,” Lance replied as he locked the door and made his way to the elevators.

“Oh? Isn’t this the fifth time this month?”

“Uhh, no. I think this is only the third time I am going to this particular club,” Lance replied; tonight he was going to try once more the first place he had gone to with Hunk.

Hunk sighed, having heard about the phantom Shiro doppelganger once Lance was sobered and talking to him the day after.

“Listen, I know what I saw, Hunk.”

“I believe that you believe that you saw Shiro,” Hunk paused, his breathing heavier over the line, “but this isn’t healthy man. It is likely just you being drunk that night and mistaking someone who looked just like--”

“It was not a doppelganger Hunk!” Lance sighed, about to go into the same argument he has had with Hunk already, but then the elevator arrives pinging as it opened its doors. “Listen, the elevator is here and I’m about to lose you. I love you but I am going out, until I find out what I saw and exhaust all resources. Just, don’t give up on me yet.”

“Never, just be careful and call me when you get home.”

Lance snorted, his hand on the door to keep it from closing. “Its gonna be late, dude.”

“A text then, just let me know you got home safe, okay? And call if you have any problems, I don’t care about the time, both Shay and Romelle agree with me on this. Call and one of us will come and pick you up.”

Lance smiled; he didn’t deserve his friends. “Thanks man. Talk to you later.”

“Later.”

* * *

The club was the same as the other times he went, loud and busy. Tonight was a goth-themed night, so everyone, Lance included, were dressed as though headed to an MCR concert. The bouncer nodded, allowing Lance inside after he showed his ID. At first entrance Lance scanned the bar and dancefloor, he wasn’t surprised to not have found anything yet, it was far too early.

Lance took his position by the bar, ordering one drink which he planned on nursing as long as possible. The music started to thrum and pulse, as each hour ticked past, the club filled until it was packed with sweating bodies. 

_ Soon,  _ Lance told himself, soon he would see Shiro and prove to himself and everyone that he wasn’t just crazy and love sick. Lance bounced his head to the music; he wanted to dance and move with the people on the floor. It was too easy for him to get swept up in the rhythm; Lance knew the only chance he had would be to keep his eyes open and to remain where he was at the bar. 

They were making last call; Lance had to admit he had drunk a bit more than he had planned and even danced a little bit. He couldn’t help it when one of his favourite songs came on, to sit through it would have been a crime. As he watched the last group of drinks go out, Lance sighed in frustration. He never thought that it would be another fruitless night.

As Lance went to throw an extra tip to the bartender as thanks for allowing him to remain there, a flash of white. _ Shiro?  _ Lance dashed over to where he saw the familiar form, his heart raced. The closer he got, the harder it was to breathe, is this even possible? Even though he had been certain of what he had seen, after a month of scouring clubs, Lance was starting to doubt his own eyes.

Lance pushed past the last group of club goers; the Shiro look alike was finally within reach. If anything Lance was determined to finally get down to the bottom of what was happening. He watched as the Shiro clone made to leave the club, his hand rested against some random guy’s lower back as he led them out of the club. 

It was a risk, but one Lance was willing to take as he called out, his hand outstretched, “Shiro wait!”

The man turned and Lance felt as though he were doused in ice, there was no doubt that this was Shiro.  _ His _ Shiro, older, one arm missing, but his all the same. Shiro turned, his eyes wide;Lance could have sworn that he heard his name uttered before Shiro spun on his heel and ran out of the club, leaving both Lance and his side piece staring in bewilderment. 

* * *

“I’m telling you Hunk, it was him!” Lance insisted.

It was nearly two in the morning when Lance showed up at Hunk’s apartment, he had called ahead so that he wouldn’t be waking the entire floor with his frantic knocking. Hunk met him at the door, in his robe, but looking relatively awake and the scent of something baking wafting from within. 

Now they sat together at the dining room table, a plate of freshly made garlic knots sitting between them as Lance told Hunk about his experience. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Lance ran a hand through his hair, “I just didn’t know what I should do, where I should go.”

“Not going to lie,” Hunk mused, “but I don’t even know how to take this news.”

“You believe me don’t you? If anyone--”

Hunk held up his hand to stop Lance from going any further. “I believe you Lance, you aren’t the type to lie about something like this. I definitely think that you need more sleep in your life, and a healthier diet than garlic knots and cinnamon buns, but you are not a liar.”

Lance snorted, “Listen, if I could make food that tastes as good as these little gems, then I might agree with you.”

Hunk shook his head, chuckling. “You have your humour back, you must be feeling better.”

“I haven’t felt this alive and this wound up in… I can’t even think how long ago it was.” Lance got up and began to pace the room. “How is this even possible? Is it possible Hunk? You know more sciency stuff than I do, is this even possible to have happened?”

Hunk coughed, “I know about mechanical engineering, how things work. But that doesn’t extend to biology, you would need a different kind of scientist for that. I mean, isn’t this a good thing though? Shiro is alive.”

“He lost an arm, Hunk.”

“How does he look otherwise?” Hunk asked. “I mean, this is amazing, the idea that he could actually have survived despite everything.”

“He looks perfect, as he always did,” Lance stopped pacing, slumping back into his chair. “Why didn’t he call me? All this time Hunk, he’s been alive, and that arm? I should have been there for him.”

“But now he is here,” Hunk reasoned, “you found him.”

Lance snorted, “Sure, after a month of scouring all of the clubs in the district. Then the second I find him he takes off, I mean he has always been fast, but never  _ that  _ fast. Why run from me? I am basically at square one.”

“Still, you found him.”

“I found him,” Lance repeated as he laid his head down on his crossed arms.

Hunk leaned over to clap his hand on Lance’s arm. “You found him once, you will find him again. You two always seem to gravitate toward each other; I wouldn’t be surprised if Shiro isn’t having the same freak out that you are having right now.”

“But why all this time? Why didn’t he at least call me? I would have understood.”

“Would you?” Hunk asked, “Or would you have gone off on him, getting all emotional?”

“Ouch.”

“Listen, when if comes to dramatics you are king.”

Lance snorted, “It’s good to be the king.”

Hunk laughed, “Okay time for you to get some sleep.”

“But Shiro--”

“Will still be there in the morning, rather will still be out there. There isn’t anything we can do about that right now, but you can get some rest which will help you later. Trust me.”

Three days passed, Lance was not sure if he would ever get the chance to see Shiro again. He had tried the club the following night to no avail, no one else could give him answers either. He happened to find the person that was being picked up the night before but it was as though they had no memory of seeing Shiro let alone almost going home with him.

Lance was frustrated, but determined. If anything, it only pushed him to try harder, at least now he knew that Shiro was actually still alive. The other things, like people seeming to forget him, and the missing arm, and the new hair style. Those things they could figure out later, he just had to get a chance to actually speak with him.

“You going out tonight?” Hunk’s voice asked over the speaker.

“Yeah,” Lance replied, checking his hair once more in the mirror. “I mean I found him once already right? I can do it again.’

Hunk groaned, “But that was after a month of searching dude, you really can’t mean that--”

“Hunk you know I love you like a brother, but I can’t give up now. Not when I am this close.” Lance was about ready to go when there was a knock on his door, “Hold on, there is someone at the door.”

“Uhhh, isn’t that weird? I don’t remember you buzzing anyone up though.”

It took a microsecond too long for Lance to register just what Hunk had said, as he was already opening the door.

“Fuck me sideways…” Lance swore, feeling his heart stop.

“Lance? Lance? Are you okay? I’m coming over right now! Should I call the police Lance?? Lance! Answer me!!”

Hunk’s frantic pleas were all but ignored as in front of Lance was none other than Shiro.

“Are you going to invite me in?” Shiro asked, his face wan in the dim lighting of the hallway.

“Is that really you?” Lance asked, he could feel the prickle of tears as he tried grasping what was in front of him. 

It was Shiro, more scared, but his voice was the same, sending shivers down his spine.

“It is, and I can explain.” Shiro said, “Though you might want to let Hunk know it’s okay; I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Lance took his phone off speaker placing it at his ear, confused by the last part. “Hunk, Hunk?? Hunk, its okay. No, no, please don’t call the police. I’m fine. It’s Shiro, he is here.”

Lance looked up and bit his bottom lip as he listened to his friend on the other end. “No Hunk, I’m sure. I’ll call you when he leaves.”

Lance looked Shiro in the eyes as he hung up the phone. “So, did you want to come in? Or are we having this conversation in the hallway?”

Shiro’s eyes widened slightly, huffing out a breath as he stepped over the threshold.

“Well?” Lance asked his foot tapped out a rhythm on the tiled floor.

“I don’t know what to say,” Shiro looked to his feet, “where to even start.”

“How about where you actually went? Or what about telling me why it is that you ran from me? Did you see me the other night? Why didn’t you come find me as soon as you could? Why--”

Shiro held up his hands, interrupting Lance from his rapid-fire questioning. 

“Your arm,” Lance’s voice was soft.

“Uhh yeah, that.” Shiro dropped his flesh arm as he turned over the metal one clenching the fist several times. “I have been through a lot, can we go to the living room? It might be more comfortable to sit while we talk.”

Lance closed his eyes to steady his breaths. “You’re right. I’m going to put on a pot of coffee, as I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.”

“Why don’t I make the coffee,” Shiro suggested as he glanced over Lance, “and you get into something more comfortable?”

Lance looked down at himself, reminded that he was done up for the club. Definitely was not dressed for comfort. “Yeah, you have a point. Need me to tell you where everything is?”

Shiro chuckled, the corner of his lip turning up in a small smirk, “Nah, I can find my way around a kitchen, but thanks for the offer. Go get into something more comfy and I swear I will tell you everything.”

Lance went to leave but then spun around, his hand reaching out to tug at Shiro’s sleeve. “You aren’t going to disappear on me while I am in there, right?”

Shiro sighed, “I’ve given up trying to avoid you, I am not strong enough for that.”

“Swear?”

“I swear I will not leave this apartment until you are satisfied with all I have to say.”

Lance bit his lip as though measuring out what was said before nodding. “Fine, but be prepared. I might never want to let you go, though it is also possible I will throw you out the second I hear anything.”

Shiro bowed his head. “Whatever you decide, I will abide by it.”

Lance hesitated only a moment longer before letting go of Shiro and going back to his bedroom. The phone in his hand was buzzing furiously, apparently Hunk had not been satisfied with how they ended their call. Lance couldn’t blame him, he had been so overwhelmed at the fact that Shiro was there in the flesh that he wasn’t able to form a proper sentence. Lance rapidly dialed Hunk, putting his phone on speaker before he threw it onto the bed as he changed.

“Lance, are you okay? I can head over right now!”

Lance smiled at the concern in his friend’s voice, he really didn’t deserve Hunk. “Yeah buddy I am alright. I’m sorry for earlier, I was just a bit overwhelmed, cause Shiro. I mean he just shows up at my door and I have to admit I’m--”

“Overwhelmed is a good word. Has he said where the hell he has been? Why now? What the hell man?”

Lance chuckled, “I have no idea, yet. I’m just getting changed, we are going to talk about it all.”

“All?”

“Yeah, he promised we will talk about everything.”

“Will you be telling him about the way he left you? How after we had the news about his death that you have been miserable and depressed since? That you stopped going out and basically barely existed?”

“Uhh ouch,” Lance cringed, he really had been that bad, “but also yeah, I think we will also talk about all of that as well.”

Lance hesitated for a brief moment. “Was I really that bad?”

“Yeah you were, it was scary.”

Lance stopped changing for a moment, sitting down on the edge of his bed, “I’m so sorry about that, about all of it.”

“Its okay man, but I expect an apology from Shiro when all is said and done.”

Lance chuckled, “You got it, and one from me too. Now I should get back out there in case Shiro has fallen asleep and before he can burn down my kitchen.”

“Oh god, you let him use the kitchen? Go go, get out there right away!”

“Thanks for having my back man,” Lance grinned, “also it’s only coffee, he should be capable of doing that much.”

“I just want to remind you of one thing, though. The Jello incident.”

Lance closed his eyes and began to laugh; he had all but forgotten that day. Going over to see Shiro and his entire kitchen covered in an explosion of vibrant blue splatters. 

“I had forgotten all about that,” Lance laughed, “I’ll get out there asap.”

They hung up and Lance sighed for a moment sitting there, could things just go back to normal? What was normal anymore? 

There was a hesitant knock on his door, “Lance? The coffee is ready, is everything okay?”

Lance startled looking at the door, “Oh? Uhh yeah sorry Shiro, just, one minute.”

“Okay, I’ll pour you a cup, same as before?”

“Yeah, the creamer is in the fridge, just add more than you think is proper then a little extra after that.”

There was a chuckle on the other side of the door. “You got it.”

Lance took a deep breath and finished changing, running quickly to the bathroom to wash off his face and then made his way to the living room. There he found Shiro sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed as he held a steaming cup of fragrant coffee. 

Shiro glanced over as Lance entered the room a small smile on his face. “Your coffee is right there.”

“Thanks,” Lance nodded, picking up the mug and taking a sip before sitting down beside Shiro, his legs crossed as he sat sideways to look directly at his ex(?) boyfriend. 

“Okay,” Shiro began, “so where would you like me to start?”

“Your arm.”

Shiro sighed, putting down his mug on the table in front of him with a nod. “Okay we can start there, though the story of that is not as exciting as you might expect. I lost it while in battle.”

“So you did actually go,” Lance prompted, “when I left you at the airport, you did actually go overseas.”

Shiro nodded, “I swear none of that was a lie. I was in the military, and I was called up for a mission. The problem wasn’t that I never went, it was a problem of what happened once I got there.”

“And while you were there,” Lance paused, taking another sip trying to formulate his statement, “while you were there, was it during battle that you had something happen? Cause the only thing I received was notification that you had gone missing and were presumed dead. Being the person listed as your contact point, thanks for that by the way. Nothing like having uniformed officers show up at your home with a folded flag and some dog tags that weren’t even the ones you used.”

Shiro looked abashed. “Yeah, my superiors wouldn’t have known about the arm, the arm happened after I went missing. That was true. We were ambushed while on patrol, it was an area that was normally quiet and already swept for mines and unfriendlies. 

“I should have known there was something off in the way that some of my squad were acting. One guy, we called him Rolo, was acting jumpier than usual. His nervous ticks acting up more than normal, we just assumed that it was him being excited for battle as he was always talking big. Little did we know he was leading us into an ambush, all for a fix.”

Lance’s eyes were wide, “Oh my god.”

Shiro shook his head, “It really wasn’t his fault, he was just blinded by his addiction. I don’t blame him, not anymore. What happened to him at the end is far worse than anything he did to us.”

“What did happen then, after that?”

“Well,” Shiro sighed shifting in his seat slightly, “we got to where we needed to go, the sun was starting to set. We made camp where Rolo suggested.”

Lance humphed out a breath, shaking his head but didn’t say anything, allowing Shiro to continue.

With the ghost of a smile Shiro carried on, “We camped as Rol-- as he suggested, and that was when it happened.

“We had thought that all of the area had been secured, hell it had been just the day before. But then in the darkest hours we had a flurry of activity, there were so many screams as creatures came at us from all angles. I was at a loss of what to do, or how to act. I couldn’t tell if we were fighting humans or something else.”

“What do you mean something else?” Lance asked his eyebrow raised, “You mean like a dog or something?”

“Definitely was an ‘or something’,” Shiro shook his head as though trying to rid himself of his memories. “They called themselves the Galra, a small tribe of wandering creatures who looked human but were neither alive nor dead. 

“Only a small number of us survived the raid, the ambush. They were looking for new people to join their ranks, wanting strong individuals who could make their clan better. We were taken deep into the rocky hills, which they called mountains, though the mounds are no taller than a mesa. They have extensive cave systems which their people use to move around through the daylight. As we were soon to learn, the sunlight was the one thing that weakened their bodies.”

“What?” Lance put down his now empty cup, shifting in his seat. “Shiro, if you aren’t going to seriously tell me what happened I am going to ask you to leave. Do you even know what you sound like right now? Weird creatures that look human but can’t take sunlight?”

“I know it all sounds so insane Lance, but I swear I am not telling you a single lie.”

Lance shook his head. “I don’t know. So what, how did you then escape these weird creatures? If they were so powerful like you suggest, how did you escape and end up here?”

Shiro winced, licking his lips before continuing. “I didn’t do it alone, though I am the only one to have escaped that I know of. And in many ways I never did escape, I am stuck here with this.” Shiro held up his metal arm, “This was a gift for my service.”

“Your service?”

Shiro growled low, the sound was so alien that it made Lance shiver; and if he was being honest with himself, it had him a little turned on.

“Shiro?” Lance spoke in a soft voice, his hand reaching to gently touch Shiro’s arm. “It’s okay, did you need a moment?”

Shiro shook his head, the cool metal of his other hand resting on top of Lance’s hand. “It’s okay, I can continue. The service I performed was in a gladiatorial ring; it wasn’t that I wanted to fight anyone, it was just a matter of life or death. It was their way to toughen up new recruits. Prior to turning, we all had to fight. 

While I wasn’t looking to be this way, I also had no intention of dying. So I fought and won, each battle was deadlier than the last. This scar on my face, had it been only a few inches higher it would have blinded or killed me. I was lucky. Those who were too maimed to continue or somehow survived a loss were then kept as food for the others, for the newly born who were starv--”

“Hold it right there,” Lance interrupted, “are you seriously suggesting that vampires exist? That you are one of them?”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how to speak next. “I know this is a lot to take in, and it’s late…”

“Takashi I-disappeared-for-five-years Shirogane,” Lance began only to be cut off by Shiro’s burst of laughter, “just what is it that you find so damn funny here?”

“You,” Shiro said between gulps of air, “I had forgotten you could be like this. Your extra way of telling me off, I just really missed it. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, you asshole,” Lance sniffed, feeling the tears at the edge of his voice. “Five years I waited.  _ Five years _ . You promised you would come back to me, that you would haunt me even.”

“I’m so sorry Lance.” Shiro moved closer, he shifted his position from on the sofa to the floor on his knees in front of Lance. I swear I never meant to take this long, but I am here now. The how, the why, it doesn’t matter. I swear I will never leave you alone like that again.”

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Lance shook his head, “Besides you haven’t even confirmed that you are what I suggested you were.”

“Its true.” Shiro looked down at his hands, which laid on Lance’s knees. “I am no longer human, not alive, and not dead. I’m not full Galra, just something like it.”

“You’re vampire then?” Lance asked, his head cocked in confusion. “Forgive me if it is hard to believe.”

Shiro looked up. ‘I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t believe me. Hell, I likely wouldn’t be able to believe me either; it is an insane story to expect anyone to believe.”

“I--” Lance closed his eyes. “I just don’t know. Maybe it is just being late, I know there is likely a lot more too that you want to drop on me, isn’t there?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well,” Lance shook his head, “you’ve told me how you were captured, some of how you were hurt. But nothing of how you escaped, of what happened to you.”

Shiro shivered. “I don’t know that I really want to tell you all of that, it wasn’t pretty.”

Lance took a deep breath, “Let me get another coffee, and then you can finish.”

“You’re tired?” Shiro shook his head. “Of course you are tired. Rest, I promise I will be here when you wake up and we can talk more then.”

Lance cocked his head, “What, you are leaving? I thought that you couldn’t deal with the sun.”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s the Galra who cannot handle the sun, but I am not a full Galra. I have some of the attributes of their kind, but I am definitely not full blood.”

“Does that mean you don’t require blood?” Lance asked.

Shiro winced, “Unfortunately, that is a requirement. I didn’t escape that.”

“And you can charm people too, can’t you?”

“How did you know that?”

“When I saw you at the club,” Lance bit his lip, “the following night, no one remembered you. Even that guy, who I assume was  _ food? _ So weird, anyway that guy, had no idea what I was talking about. And it isn’t like you are someone who is easy to miss. You are so memorable, especially with that new arm and hair.”

Shiro fingered his tuft of white, “Yeah, the side effects of the change. Though, it is curious, as the glamour should have worked on everyone who saw me. Including yourself.”

“Yeah well,” Lance shrugged, “I mean it could also be the fact I knew you from before.”

“Possible, though it worked fine on others I’ve seen.”

“Like who?”

Shiro flushed, “Well, Hunk for starters. I kind of bumped into him as he was trying to look for you and take you home.”

Lance’s eyes went wider than saucers. “ _ I knew it!! _ I knew there was no way that Hunk would have missed seeing you!”

Shiro grimaced slightly. “Yeah I wasn’t ready to face you yet. And definitely not with your friends right there.”

Lance shook his head, clicking his tongue, “Some brave soldier you are.”

“If you have ever had to face your Cuban wrath, you would understand.”

“Pfft,” Lance snorted, “you haven’t met anything until you have made Mama angry. That woman can throw a shoe at twenty paces and never miss. Hell I swear she has knocked Luis out with one when he was over one hundred paces, Marco would likely back me up on that one as he was also there.”

Shiro chuckled low, “I believe you, though your mom was always so nice to me. I can’t even imagine her being upset to that degree.”

“Pfft,” Lance rolled his eyes, “that is because she always liked you. Favouritism, I tell you.”

Shiro’s smile waned. “I’m sure that has changed, after everything.”

“You have a place on our family altar,” Lance sighed, “right beside Aubuela she has a photo of you up there along with a letter you sent her while you were gone. I guess that will have to go down now, given that you aren’t dead. Oh man how am I telling Ma?”

“One step at a time I guess,” Shiro said.

Lance yawned, trying to hide it behind his hand.

“Time for bed,” Shiro ordered.

“No no no,” Lance protested weakly, “its been too long, I’m not ready for you to leave.”

Shiro scooped Lance up as though he were nothing more than a kitten, Lance found himself nuzzling against Shiro’s broad chest. He wished he were stronger, that he could remain upset and angry with Shiro; but now that he was back ,that he was there, Lance knew he had no resistance the moment he breathed in Shiro’s scent. This is what his body, his whole being had been craving the past five years. Shiro carried Lance to the bedroom, where he laid him on the bed, drawing the covers over top. 

Shiro moved to leave, only to have Lance’s hand dart out from under the cover, clutched to the hem of his shirt, “Don’t go.”

Shiro groaned, “I’m not that strong Lance, I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t leave me.” Lance smiled, shifting back in the bed with a hum, “Mmm look, lots of room for you right here.”

Shiro sighed softly and gave a pained look before slipping into bed beside Lance who still held open the covers. Lance sighed in contentment as he curled against Shiro, he knew that Hunk would give him shit in the morning, but none of that mattered as right that moment he had his heart back. 

For the first time in five years, Lance was feeling whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: 25th Dec [I am aiming for a holiday gift update of ch3 before I head out for various fam events, Happy Yule all!]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the day after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas all! Here is a gift for you! A smutty [a bit angsty, but mostly fluffy and smutty] chapter!!! 
> 
> Hope you are all having a wonderful one, be it with fam, friends, or even on your own... that you are doing what makes you happy! <3

##  Chapter 3

Lance woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, and an empty bed. He sighed as he ran his hand along the empty space where Shiro had been. He wasn’t completely surprised to wake up alone, though it did hurt a little, especially after learning all the things he did. Finally having Shiro back, but it wasn’t really completely Shiro, only partially.

The phone kept ringing, Lance groaned as he reached for the phone. “Hey.”

“Lance are you alright? I never heard back from you last night.” Hunk’s voice came through the speaker.

“Hunk?” Lance sat up in bed, “Sorry man, what time is it?”

“Don’t tell me you are still in bed? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? Romelle had to stop me twice from leaving the apartment. Hell Shay was offering to drive me over there. You promised that you would call when he left.”

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Sorry, but he didn’t actually leave last night.”

Hunk was silent on the other end; Lance could hear his heavy breaths through the line.

“Hunk?”

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him?”

It was Lance’s turn for some silence.

“Jesus Lance! What the hell are you thinking? Can’t you just keep that sassy ass in your pants for once in your life?”

“Hey now,” Lance coughed, “my sassy ass was very warm in its pants thank you very much.”

“But you just--’

“We slept together,” Lance felt his cheeks heating up, “like literally slept. I was snoring likely, too. But yeah nothing  _ kinky  _ happened, we just literally slept. Together. In the same bed.”

Lance could hear the pained sigh from his best friend, “You know you have a shit way of telling people information.”

Lance chuckled, “Part of my charm, I guess.”

“Lance, you’re okay though, right? This is my “blink if you need help” call.”

“I am very much okay,” Lance smiled; there was a soft knock at the door which made Lance look over as the door opened to reveal Shiro standing there with a loaded breakfast tray. “I, uhh, gotta go.”

“He’s there?”

“Yeah,” Lance smiled wider as Shiro moved closer. “I haven’t felt this good in a long while.”

“Alright, but just say the word.”

Lance laughed, “I promise buddy, thanks for caring. Love you.”

“Love you too. And both Romelle and Shay also say they love you too.”

“Awesome,” Lance snorted, “love them all as well. I promise to make it up to you all for a nice home-cooked dinner.”

“You’re on. Bye.”

Lance hung up the phone after saying goodbye once more, then placed his phone on the side table before moving back over to where he had been sleeping, leaving room for Shiro to sit down. 

“So Hunk?” Shiro asked as he sat with the tray in hand.

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “woah, what is all of this stuff? I don’t remember having this in my kitchen.”

“I might have stepped out while you were sleeping,” Shiro smirked.

Lance squinted at Shiro, then looked to the window; sunlight was streaming into his bedroom. “Uhh…”

“Not full blood, remember?” Shiro chuckled, shoving his hand into a beam of sunlight that cast on the blankets ignoring the yelp from Lance. “It’s okay. While I wouldn’t be likely to choose a sunny beach vacation, walking over to the local cafe for some baked goods and fancy coffee is within my realm of abilities.”

Lance could feel his heart thrumming in his chest. “I totally remembered.”

“Sure you did, Baby.” Shiro said smoothly.

Lance felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it... I mean.”

Lance looked up, “I didn’t exactly  _ hate _ hearing that. Was kind of like old times.”

Shiro bit his lower lip, “I really did miss you.”

“So why did it take you so long?” Lance took the coffee off of the tray. “I mean I get the being captured, and then being forced to turn, the thing I don’t understand is just how did you get here now? How long were you among those, Galra you called them? How long were you with them?”

Shiro sighed. “I was with them for around a year, I guess.”

“A year?” Lance choked on his drink, “But it’s been FIVE years,  _ five. _ What the hell were you doing the other four years?”

“Three and a half more so.”

“Seriously? You are trying to correct me here?”

Shiro looked sheepish, “I wasn’t trying to make it sound glib, just wanted to point out that it wasn’t like I was captured day one of being sent out there. I was actually pretty close to coming home.”

Lance frowned pointing to the still folded american flag that sat on his dresser. “I know, I remember the call.”

Shiro walked over to the dresser, fingering the dog tags that sat on top of the flag. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am, or even start to make it up to you. Those lost years.”

“Start by finishing your story,” Lance said after a deep sigh. “Tell me how you came here, and why it took so long after leaving them to find your way back home.”

Shiro nodded, “I do owe you that, at least.”

Lance patted the space beside him in invitation.

“Where did I leave off last night?” Shiro asked, thinking for a moment, his calm face darkening for a brief moment before he nodded and began. 

“While there is much to changing a person, I hope you will forgive me for glossing over that part. It was much like battling in the arena only this time I was battling myself. It was hard, bloody, and like everything with the Galra, came with a price and the scent of death.

“I woke, though famished, and seeing and feeling things in ways I didn’t even know were possible. And my condition from before, well that is completely gone. Just the price of my arm was worth that much. I can’t even begin to tell you how much everything changes; just looking at you now I can see the way the blood moves just under your skin. The delicate lacing of veins that make up you, and the thrum of your heart as it speeds up whenever you get excited.”

Lance coughed, hiding behind a croissant, feeling how his face grew warm with embarrassment.

Shiro chuckled before continuing. “To answer your question, though. As to why I didn't just return right away, that is a bit more complicated. You see after I escaped, through the help of a few Galra sympathizers, I wasn’t right in my head yet. The hunger was still so strong and it was hard to control my thirst. I would wait too long before feeding, not wanting to hurt someone and then go into a frenzy and end up wiping out whole towns.”

Lance paled and swore lightly under his breath, his hand shot out to lay on Shiro’s arm, “It wasn’t your fault though.”

“You are kind, but do you think that those families, all of those people would think the same way? It was irresponsible of me to live the way I was living, and all that was in my head was the need to get back to you. But I was also scared. Scared that I would show up on your doorstep and end up killing you due to my lack of understanding and control over myself and my hunger.”

“But you got better,” Lance protested, “I mean you clearly got better, cause you are here now. You were with me all night and look, no marks. I am still alive and in front of you right this minute.”

“You have no idea just how tempting you are though,” Shiro said, his voice lowering to what Lance could only call a purr, “how bad I want to spread you open and taste every inch of you. How I want to puncture your inner thighs and drink deeply, tasting your very essence.”

Lance felt his heart speed up, and his cock thickening at the thought. A small whimper escaped from Lance as Shiro continued moving closer until he was practically speaking in Lance’s ear.

“I want to make you come undone on this bed, have you howling out my name as your ride my cock, your body littered with my marks. I want to drink you as you cum, feel your nails rake across my back as you beg for me to stop but also beg for more. I want to destroy you.”

Lance put down the remnants of his breakfast on the tray, shifting it so that it was out of the way before he pulled himself up and into Shiro’s lap. “You are not going to hurt me.”

“What if I do?” Shiro closed his eyes and turned his head as though trying to shut out everything.

Lance placed his hands along the side of Shiro’s face, caressing him as he once did so long ago, “You won’t hurt me.”

“How do you know?”

Lance gasped as Shiro opened his eyes, how he had missed those piercing grey irises. They were the same as he remembered, earnest and unwavering. 

“I know because I know you,” Lance wiggled on Shiro’s lap. “You had all that time last night, where you could have had your way with me. Hell you could have come for me the moment you escaped and were feral.”

Shiro smirked at the term.

“The point remains,” Lance leaned in, pressing his forehead against Shiro, “you are still one of the strongest men I have ever known. I know you won’t hurt me outside of consent. You aren’t the same as when you were first created. Tell me more about how you learned control.”

Shiro licked his lips, his hands gingerly set around Lance’s slim waist. “Will you be sitting on me like this the whole time?”

Lance smiled evilly, “Maybe. Why, is it distracting?”

“Very,” Shiro hummed, “but I will manage.”

Lance leaned up against Shiro’s chest, “I can’t hear anything.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Shiro said his voice low, “I no longer have a proper heartbeat.”

“Does that mean you have one some of the times?”

Shiro hummed, “Yes, when I feed my body comes alive once more as it were; my heart pumps as my veins fill to circulate everything. As the blood is absorbed it all slows down to a stop and the cycle resumes.”

“So then its been a while, and I took away your chance the other night?” Lance looked up at Shiro with a worried expression. “Are you alright?”

Shiro chuckled, “I will be fine, though I will likely go out at some point tonight to take care of things.”

Lance pouted, “When I’m right here?”

Shiro coughed before he pushed Lance away. “What the hell are you even suggesting? I-- Lance? Have you even been listening to me? I am a monster!”

Lance struggled futility against Shiro’s grip before he huffed out a breath. “You are still the most stubborn man alive, no matter the year huh?”

Shiro licked his lips before releasing his grip on Lance allowing him to shift into a more comfortable position, which was to remain on his lap. 

“Please finish your story; no matter the outcome, I will still be here Takashi.”

Shiro sighed and chuckled low, “I can’t win against you, never could.”

“So long as you now understand,” Lance grinned, “go on.”

“After my reign of terror, a small band of Galra defectors picked me up.” Shiro continued. “Kolivan called his people the Blades of Mamora…”

“All of these guys sound rather fancy and overly dramatic with their nicknames and titles.”

Shiro chuckled, “Coming from you that is something.”

“Hey now!”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, “Really? You are feigning innocence now?”

“Keep that up and I will have to discipline you.” Lance teased.

“Oh?” Shiro smirked, “I’d like to see you try. Woah, woah, Lance what are you doing?”

Shiro watched with wide eyes as Lance lowered himself and shimmied his way down Shiro’s legs. His hands pressing against Shiro’s groin, “I really did miss you.”

“Are you talking to me or my cock?” Shiro asked in amusement.

“Yes.”

Shiro gasped as Lance managed to open Shiro’s slacks and pull out his flaccid cock. Lance let out a delighted sound as he stroked the heavy member before wrapping his mouth around him. Shiro groaned, Lance’s mouth was wet and warm as it wrapped around him; slowly Lance sucked the cock, humming his pleasure which caused vibrations to run through him.

“Lance,” Shiro moaned softly, “uhh, I won’t likely get hard baby… fuu-- I haven’t had enough to drink lat-- ahhh…”

Lance pulled off of Shiro for a moment. “Makes sense; does it feel good though?”

“Oh yes.”

“Then let me enjoy this as you finish off telling me about the Blades and how you got here.” Lance kissed Shiro’s cockhead, “and I can get reacquainted with this big guy right here. You have no idea how many nights I would dream about just holding you in my mouth.”

Shiro coughed, “Okay, so long as you are comfortable.”

“So very comfortable,” Lance grinned. “Continue...”

“Uhh yeah,” Shiro sighed as Lance once more wrapped his mouth around him, sucking him down before settling between Shiro’s legs. Shiro closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain his train of thought and not focus on the way Lance’s tongue would explore his slit or press just under the hood of his foreskin. His fingers played in Lance’s hair, resting in the soft locks in a comforting pet. 

“Kolivan is the one who picked me up,” Shiro began, “as it turned out, it was one of his operatives who actually assisted in my escape. Ulaz. His, uhh, his agents are spread out, many covert in Galra holdings. As I soon learned that the clan I was with, the ones who changed me were not the only one, but one of many. Though they were the main holdings as Haggar is consort to the main leader and eldest Zarkon who called himself the Emperor. And yes he does have that big of an ego, fuu--- that feels really good.”

“Uhh where was I, after my rampage, while I was wallowing in the sobriety of my last frenzy. I was found, covered in blood and surrounded by my victims. It was as though I wanted to make myself suffer more, remembering the people and lives I had taken in my blood lust. It was Antok and Kolivan together who took me, at first I thought that I was being captured by Zarkon. That I was out of luck and that I would be forced back to the arena, I was willing to die if that was needed rather than ever having to go back to that.

“I was in no condition to fight though; while I was well fed, I did not have the years or experience of these two. My mind was also very not-- you are very distracting-- I wasn't in the best mindset to fight. Anyway in a very pathetic attempt to escape them that I do not want to even begin to relive for you, I was taken back to Kolivan’s base. There I was taught how to control myself, and do smaller feedings, how to wipe the mind of my victims and those surrounding us. 

“It was with them that I was able to find myself once again. Though I will admit that they did not approve of my saying that I wanted to return to you. They all felt that it would be a bad idea given how old I am, that it is a risk for me to go feral again, only this time putting you at risk. Despite knowing the risks, I still had to come back, I had to find my way back to you. And that’s all really, that is what happened from the time I left you here and went away, up to this very moment.” 

Shiro looked down at Lance, his face flushed as he lazily sucked on Shiro’s still flaccid cock. There was no denying that it felt good, Shiro still could feel pleasure in what was being done, he just couldn’t get hard without that jolt of blood running through his system. Slowly Lance pulled off of Shiro, his eyes glazed and glassy. 

When Shiro took a breath in he could smell Lance’s release. “Hmm, you really did enjoy that didn’t you?”

“Oh yes,” Lance let out a sound that was like a purr, “though I won’t lie that I did wonder if I could persuade you to rise to the occasion.”

“That would require some blood,” Shiro mused as he caressed Lance’s face with his thumb.

“You did say that,” Lance crawled up Shiro’s legs once more, a dark wet spot was visible on his sweatpants, “hmm, looks like I made a bit of a mess here. I should probably go clean myself up.”

Shiro growled, his hands wrapped around Lance’s waist, as he pulled him in close. “Don’t you dare move.”

“But it  _ is _ wet and uncomfortable,” Lance whined, shifting in his place on Shiro’s lap. 

Shiro took a deep breath; a small appreciative hum rumbled through him which caused Lance to shiver. 

“So,” Lance murmured, “with the way your story went, you think that you have enough control you can take a little from me?”

Shiro moaned, “Why do you tempt me?”

Lance sighed, deflating slightly. “I just missed you so much and now you are here. I guess I am worried that if I let you go now, you are going to disappear from my sight and I will never see you again.”

Shiro let out a small growl, flipping them over so that Lance was now on his back, thick arms caging him in. Lance shivered under Shiro, his sweatpants tented as his cock pressed against the wet fabric. 

“You like this?” Shiro asked, “You enjoy being my prey?”

“Oh yes,” Lance replied, “I wouldn’t mind if this were my last day on earth to be like this at the end.”

Shiro frowned, “You should cherish yourself more. I couldn’t live in a world where you weren’t in it.”

“When did you become the sentimental one?” Lance asked.

Shiro began to undress Lance. “Probably some time over the last few years, thinking of all the ways I wished I could be with you.” 

He paused to kiss Lance’s bare chest, his fingers hooked under the waistband of Lance’s pants. Lance gasped as he felt the cool metal of Shiro’s false hand contrasted against the heat of his flesh one. Shiro pulled down the sweatpants with a single motion, he breathed in the scent of Lance’s earlier release. 

“Please,” Lance whimpered.

Shiro licked up the mess that covered Lance’s abdomen evoking a groan and the scent of fresh precum to spurt from Lance’s cock. 

“Your release is so thick,” Shiro licked his lips, “have you been holding back recently?”

Lance blushed as he wiggled underneath him, “I just haven’t had the time to you know…”

Lance watched as Shiro spread his legs wide, exposing every part of him. His eyes were dark with lust and hunger, Lance shivered, uncertain if he was for sex or food, knowing that he didn’t care which Shiro decided. 

Shiro licked a wet line along Lance’s inner thigh, “I can’t promise that this won’t hurt, but I promise I will make it up to you as well.”

Lance let out a soft moan, “I look forward to everything.”

Shiro closed his eyes he could hear the rush of blood just below the surface, his mouth watered at the sensation. Shiro looked up at Lance once more, before allowing his fangs to descend, there was a small gasp above him as he bit down, piercing the sensitive flesh. Shiro moaned as the rush of blood filled his mouth and poured down his throat; he glanced up to see Lance had his head thrown back while one hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. As the blood filled Shiro, bringing his body back to life he felt his own cock filling. Shiro lapped wounds, using his saliva to help encourage the hole to close; above him Lance continued to fist himself, moaning at the sensation of being sucked. Shiro almost lost himself as he caught Lance’s fingers slipping past his balls to circle his hole before plunging inside.

Lance startled as he heard a growl below him, he had gotten swept up in the sensation of being drunk from that he didn’t realize when Shiro had stopped. His grey eyes staring greedily as Lance plunged his fingers inside himself in a frantic rhythm. Lance whimpered, slowly removing his fingers from inside, wet from the lube and precum he spread open his ass.

“Please Takashi, I need you to fill me.”

Lance yelped as Shiro moved from Lance’s inner thigh to lapping at his hole, the confusion changing to further arousal as he felt Shiro’s tongue plunge inside of him. Shiro’s fingers dug into Lance’s thighs, holding his legs in place. Lance began to grind down, moaning as Shiro pressed one of his fingers inside, the thick digits along with his tongue stretching him open. 

“Kashi,” Lance moaned out the old name as though a prayer, “please I’m so close, I want you inside me.”

Shiro lifted his head, kissed Lance’s inner thigh where the holes were no more than dark flecks against the tan skin. “You ask me so nicely, where is the lube Kitten?”

Lance’s back arched as Shiro’s fingers curled, his hand shaking as he handed over the small bottle of viscous fluid. 

“Such a good boy,” Shiro praised, “opening up so nicely for me, is this what you want?”

Lance’s eyes went wide as he saw Shiro’s cock standing at full attention, he swore that Shiro was larger than he remembered. A shiver passed through him as he nodded, unable to speak, his eyes watching as Shiro dripped lube from the bottle onto his cock, stroked the thick shaft a few times before lining himself up and pressing against Lance’s entrance. 

Shiro groaned in pleasure as he breached the tight ring of muscle, slowly pressing his way inside. He enjoyed the way Lance seemed to open and wrap around him, as though made just for him. As Shiro bottomed out he leaned forward to kiss Lance deeply and whisper in his ear.

“You like that Kitten?” Shiro asked, nudging his nips slightly to pull out a whimper, “I’m nice and big, and it’s all thanks to you. Your blood inside me, filling me as I fill you.”

Lance shivered, “Oh fuck.”

Shiro grinned as he began to slowly move, pulling himself almost completely out before thrusting down all the way to the base. Lance’s breathing and heart rate guided him and his rhythm, edging Lance, whose cock was dripping, desperate to cum. Using a fraction of his strength Shiro flipped them so that Lance was bouncing above him. He fucked up into Lance, no longer trying to take his time. He didn’t know if he would get another chance to do this, he wanted to get as much as he could with the time he had. 

“You feel so damn good on me,” Shiro crooned, “so perfect as you ride me. I missed the feeling of you wrapped around my cock.”

“S’good Kashi,” Lance ran his nails along Shiro’s chest, red welts rising and disappearing in their wake. 

Shiro bucked up, thrusting hard enough into Lance that he howled with each thrust. “Getting close baby?”

“Yessss,” Lance cried out, tears pouring down his face, “please bite me again Kashi.”

Shiro let out a growl as he pulled Lance to him and bit down on his neck, the now familiar warm taste of Lance filled his mouth. He drank slowly, listening to the way Lance’s breath caught, his whole body shivering under Shiro’s fingers. Shiro felt Lance tighten around him and the salty scent of his release as it spurted over his abdomen. Shiro came, no longer able to release in the same way he was still more than able to find his pleasure. 

Lance whimpered as he melted against Shiro, a soft  _ ‘I love you’  _ ghosting on his lips. Shiro released from Lance, he lapped at the wound closing it, listening that his pulse was still strong before laying him gently down on the bed. Shiro went about cleaning Lance who slept, moving at supernatural speeds. 

* * *

Lance woke sometime later; he knew it had to be late afternoon or early evening based on the light streaming into his bedroom. He stretched, feeling the delicious way his body protested, reminding him of what had happened just hours earlier. Lance pressed his hand along the bed, alone once more. 

Lance groaned and grumbled as he got out of bed, “That you are making me get up right now is really not cool.”

“Who is making you do what now?” Shiro asked, coming into the bedroom holding two steaming cups. “I could hear you starting to wake so I went and made something warm for you. Would you like it here? Or I could carry you out to the living room.”

Lance scowled, “I can walk, you know.”

Shiro smirked at the remark. “By all means, I didn’t mean to offend.”

Lance grumbled, “As if I can’t stand on my own, stupid hot brawny vampire… wait what are we exactly? Are we dating?”

Lance looked up to Shiro, he sat with his legs hanging off the bed, the way his lower back and ass were screaming at him he was not ready to stand.  _ Not that he was going to tell Shiro that. _

“I am whatever is needed,” Shiro said his voice neutral and cautious.

“You said that before,” Lance pouted, “what does that even mean?”

“It means,” Shiro said carefully, “that I am leaving this choice to you. I will be there for you in whatever way you wish for me to be.”

Lance growled, throwing a pillow at Shiro who gracefully dodged it without spilling anything from the mugs. “How the fuck is that even fair Takashi? You come in here, tell me this insane story. We have the most intense sex ever, and likely way too early, given how long we were apart.”

“Lance, do you have someone else?” Shiro asked, his voice betraying some annoyance.

“What? No!” Lance recoiled hissing at the sudden movement. “How the hell can you ask me that? If anyone should know how I am it would be you, when have I ever slept around?”

Shiro sighed, looking somewhat relieved, “Sorry for that. I mean it’s been five years, while I would have been upset, I would have understood.”

Lance snorted, “Based on how you just reacted I would say that you would have been more than upset. You gave off the vibe that you would have torn whoever it was apart. But no, no Takashi, even after all these years it has only ever been you.”

“Jesus, Lance,” Shiro put down the mugs on the dresser, making his way to Lance’s side. “I shouldn’t have taken you all the way like that, five years? Let me see if I tore you, I didn’t smell any blood--”

Lance futilely tried to pull away from Shiro’s insistent embrace, “Uhh no, you will not. While I might not have been with other people it isn’t like I have been completely celebate. Hell, I even own a few toys, god this is embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro responded as he hung his head in Lance’s lap. “I’m sorry I was pressing. Of course you haven’t been celebate, its been five years. Im sure you have had a slew of lovers since I left.”

“Okay a slew might be a bit much,” Lance’s voice wavered.

Shiro lay his head down. “Won’t you allow me to take care of you, to spoil you just a little? Please let me carry you, Baby.”

“Why though?” Lance asked. “Why are you leaving this all to me, as though… as though you have no say, no opinion on anything. Why are you so cold?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Shiro said softly. “I thought that I would be alright if you were to move on, that it’s been over five years. It would have been more than understandable to have had found someone by now.”

“Based on how you just reacted, I have a feeling that my would-be boyfriend or girlfriend would be eviscerated.” Lance sighed, “Also, can you please take me over to the bathroom, I really have to pee, and I can’t seem to stand up.”

“ _ Oh!” _ A small chuckle escaped Shiro as he stood up and swept Lance into his arms. “We can’t have that.”

Lance leaned against Shiro’s chest, “It really has always only been you.”

Shiro kissed Lance’s hair before setting him down on the toilet, “I know Baby, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you, just call when you need me to help you to the living room.”

Lance chuckled, his face brilliant red. “Thanks.”

"Anything for you," Shiro smiled and nodded before stepping out. 

Lance sighed once the door was shut, would it be so bad to just have Shiro back into his life? This was what he had been hoping for all this time, after all. Lance groaned, holding his face in his hands,  _ how the hell do vampires even exist? _ He still could remember the feel of Shiro’s teeth sinking into his flesh, the way he drank him down, moaning with each sip.  _ Shit. _ Lance pressed his cock downward, the last thing he needed was to make a mess of himself as he sat there.

There was a light knock, “I thought I heard something, everything okay in there Lance?”

Lance choked out a sound. “Uhh yeah I’m fine, just give me a moment.”

“Okay,” Shiro responded, “I have some boxers for you, Babe.”

“Oh! Thank you,” Lance sighed, “you may as well come in now. I’m pretty much done here.”

The door opened slowly and Shiro poked his head in. “Sorry Lance.”

“No helping it I guess.” Lance smirked shaking his head. “I mean, wouldn't this be just you taking responsibility for what you did?”

Shiro coughed, caught off guard. “Lance!”

“What?” Lance chucked.

Shiro said nothing save for a small sigh as he bent down and assisted Lance into his boxers before lifting and carrying him out to the main room. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, nuzzling against him.

“I made my decision.”

Shiro stiffened. “I’m scared to ask.”

Lance snorted, “I waited already five long years for you, I’m done waiting.”

“So does that mean that I can hold out some hope?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance smiled, leaning forward to kiss Shiro softly on the lips. “Takashi, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend once more?”

“I never stopped, and for as long as you desire.”

“I hope that you are alright with forever then,” Lance chuckled softly.

“Well I certainly have that available,” Shiro smiled, nipping at Lance’s neck making him moan softly. “You really enjoy that don’t you?”

“Hmm?”

“You like it when I bite you,” Shiro run his tongue along Lance’s neck before nipping him once more. “I noticed it this morning too, you almost came when I drank from you the first time.”

Lance shivered, “Yes, well I, yeah. That’s weird isn’t it?”

“I find it very arousing.”

“Oh?” Lance asked, looking up at Shiro.

Shiro smiled, “I figured that you would have realized that, given where you are currently sitting.”

Lance shifted in his seat, realizing that there was something hard pressing against his ass. “Oh?  _ Oh! _ I thought that you needed blood for  _ that _ to happen.”

Shiro chuckled, “I have quite a bit of that from you in my system, and will for a few days yet. As I get older I will be able to hold it for much longer, or so I have been told.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance chuckled, “I don’t know if I should be happy or sad about that.”

“Why on earth would you be sad?”

“As you said I really enjoy the feeling,” Lance gently guided Shiro’s hand down to the front of his boxers, “I was thinking about it earlier too when I made my decision about staying with you.”

Shiro’s chest rumbled with his arousal. “Is that so. Mmm, Lance you smell so good when you are aroused, I just want to eat you up.”

Lance sighed, his voice wavering, “I have no idea if my heart can handle it, or my body.”

“Aww Baby,” Shiro crooned, “let me take care of you.”

“Oh?” Lance asked, “and just what do you have in mind?”

Shiro carefully sat Lance onto the sofa, spreading his legs open so that he could kneel between them. Lance gasped as Shiro ran his hands up Lance’s thighs, lifting his hips with a slight whimper to assist the removal of his boxers. Shiro licked his lips as he wrapped his mouth around Lance’s cock, both of them moaning at the contact. 

Lance’s fingers threaded through Shiro’s hair, tangling in the longer strands, his hips rolling in time to Shiro’s motions. “Oh god Kashi.”

Shiro looked up. “You enjoy my mouth huh, Baby?”

Lance let out a shuddering breath. “S’good Kashi, love you s’much.”

Shiro smiled up, his hand lazily stroking Lance’s cock. “I love you too Baby, will you cum for me? I want to taste you.”

Lance moaned, “Oh god yes.”

Shiro watched as Lance closed his eyes and threw his head back. “You’re so beautiful.”

Shiro wrapped his mouth around Lance once again, sucking him all the way to the back of his throat. He loved the way Lance filled his mouth, the salty taste of precum which spilled from the slit. 

“I’m so close,” Lance whined, his voice at a fevered pitch.

Shiro hummed in pleasure, sucking Lance deeper, his fingers teasing at his hole. Lance cried out as Shiro sank one finger inside, lazily he thrust into Lance, swallowing down the precum which steadily flowed from his cock. Shiro heard Lance’s breath hitch, he felt Lance stiffen only moments before hot jets of cum spurted into Shiro’s mouth and poured down his throat. Shiro drank the salty release as though he was a starved man having his first meal. Shiro sucked on Lance until his cock was flaccid and his breath was ragged. Lance watched Shiro come off of him, slipping his fingers out before sucking on each filthy digit. 

Lance moaned, “That is so gross, it’s so dirty.”

Shiro chuckled, moving to speak against Lance’s ear, “There is nothing about you that is dirty, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: 28th of Dec as i have a family thing on the 29th that involved 4hrs of driving... ... 
> 
> Find me on Twitter if you want more antics from me! <3 
> 
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)


	4. CHapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! hope your holidays were fabulous, and if not... here is some smut! See End Notes for next update schedule!

##  Chapter 4

Lance and Shiro spent the following week in each other’s arms, breaking only when Hunk insisted on coming over to make sure that Lance was, in fact, still alive. They spent the time with Hunk questioning everything as Shiro and Lance decided to trust Hunk with information about Shiro’s missing five years.

“So you are really a vampire huh?” Hunk asked, as he leaned forward squinting at Shiro. 

They were over at Hunk’s apartment having dinner together, Shay on Hunk’s right patting his bicep while Romelle was in the kitchen looking for the bottle opener. 

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded between bites, “I really am.”

“Then how are you eating right now?” Hunk shook his head. “Everyone knows that vampires cannot eat real food, and this is full of garlic too. Should you be poofing into a bunch of flames or something?”

Lance gasped, his hands clasped around Shiro’s arm. “What the hell Hunk? You mean to say that you purposely tried to kill Shiro? What is wrong with you?”

“Yeah I have to agree with Lance here,” Romelle spoke as she entered the room to take her seat. “I can’t say I am all that thrilled that you were trying to start a fire in our dining room.”

Shiro choked on his food for a moment, coughing before speaking up. “Uhh yeah, no. Garlic doesn’t do anything specific to me, and I can eat regular food so long as I have blood in my system.”

“Blood?” Hunk’s eyes narrowed, “Who-- ow what was that for, Shay?”

“Would you like more wine Shiro?” Romelle asked as she held up the newly opened bottle with a smile.

Shiro coughed before holding up his glass. “Please that would be lovely. So, how are things with you Romelle? I never got the chance to meet you before I went overseas.”

Lance buried his face in Shiro’s arm with a small groan; this night was turning into something completely different that what he had hoped for. Though it was something along the nightmare scenarios which Lance had thought up prior to arriving and had used to suggest that they just remain at home instead. Something which Lance was going to have to remind Shiro of later.

The rest of the night progressed with mostly Shay or Romelle keeping the conversation going, and away from personal information about Shiro and Lance. One bottle of wine turned into two, turned into many more that left Lance with a pleasant buzz.  _ Okay a bit more that just a buzz. _ Lance was draped over Shiro, much like an overgrown cat who has gotten into the catnip. 

“How’er you nnt ‘runk ‘kahshii?” Lance slurred as he pointed a finger at Shiro’s nose.

Shiro did his best not to laugh as Lance said a small ‘boop’ when his finger touched. Instead he shrugged and smiled, “likely has to do with my current constitution.”

“Did’ja nevrr drink wif them Bladey people?” Lance yawned, nuzzling his head against Shiro’s chest, “I’m sweepy, w’ere we goin’?”

Lance noticed that they were moving, that he was being carried somewhere by Shiro.

“Home Baby,” Shiro responded, “I’m taking us home.”

“Awww, but we were havin’ s’much fun.” Lance pouted. “Did I say ‘sank you ta ‘melle? An’ Shay, Shay too was‘wesome. Nt ‘unk tho, he was rude!”

“You were very polite, Love,” Shiro confirmed, “and Hunk was not rude, just concerned for you. He is a good friend and person.”

“Hunk is the best boi.” Lance’s voice was dreamy, “You kno he n’ver gave up on me? Fi’years, not once.”

“I will have to thank him even more so later then,” Shiro chuckled, “and to answer your earlier question, no I never drank with the Blades. At least nothing alcoholic.”

“Kinky,” Lance murmured.

Shiro didn’t respond as the next sound he heard out of Lance was a soft snore as he passed out in his arms. Once they reached Lance’s apartment, Shiro carefully shifted Lance’s weight to his one arm so that he could open the door and get them both inside. The benefit of once they were inside was that Shiro could then move at supernatural speeds. Getting Lance to bed with water at the ready and under the covers in less time it would take an average human to just lock the door. 

Shiro brushed back a lock of Lance’s brown hair back from his face, his breathing steady as he slept sound. “I missed you so much, more than you could ever know. I’m grateful you are letting me stay by your side.”

“M’love you Kashi,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro chuckled low, bending over Lance’s form to kiss him softly, “I love you too Lance.”

Shiro went to get up, now that Lance was asleep he was going to start searching for a new place for them both to live. A hand tangled in his shirt pulled him back to the bed.

“Where d’you think you’re goin’?”

Shiro smirked, “You have something in mind?”

Lance’s face was flushed, his breathing getting heavier. Shiro noticed that one hand was moving below the covers.

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ ” 

“Please Kashi,” Lance whined, “need you inside, feel s’empty.”

Shiro stripped out of his clothing before pulling back the covers, Lance had one hand wrapped around his cock while the other had found its way to his nipple, twisting and teasing the nub until it was swollen and erect. 

Shiro let out a small growl of approval, “So desperate we are taking matters into our own hands I see.”

Lance rolled over, presenting his ass to Shiro, “Please fuck me, I feel so hot right now.”

Shiro nipped at Lance’s ass making the younger man moan, he grabbed the bottle of lube that they kept on the side table and began to stretch and prep Lance’s hole. It didn’t take Shiro long before he was lining himself up to thrust into Lance. Vaguely he heard his phone vibrating in the pile of discarded clothing, the sound though was swiftly drowned out as Lance rocked back calling out Shiro’s name. 

The pair spent the entire evening fucking, Shiro learned that he was able to get somewhat drunk as he drank from Lance. The alcohol in his blood mixing inside Shiro giving him the buzz which he had been missing earlier that evening. Shiro was addicted to Lance, everything about him. The way he came the moment he would pierce his skin, the rich taste of his blood, which filled Shiro’s mouth, giving his body life. Shiro wanted to consume all of Lance, and to be consumed in return. 

It was well after three in the morning before Lance was properly spent and in a deep slumber. He was cleaned up by Shiro and tucked back into bed when Shiro heard his phone buzzing once more. Digging through his clothing Shiro pulled out the small device and made his way to the living room where he could answer it without waking Lance in the process. 

“I finally found you, little one.”

Shiro snarled as he recognized the voice of Kolivan. “What do you want, Kolivan? I told you before, I have no interest in joining your little group.”

“I didn’t waste all this time searching you out to have you sash me.”

“Then why did you call?” Shiro growled, “I doubt it is to reminisce about the good times.”

“No need to be impudent, I called as a courtesy. You are being hunted down by the witch, my sources have seen her people moving out of the cave systems and expanding their reach. They are hunting for the lost champion. You know what that means.”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Shiro swore and began to pace the room. “How much time do we have?”

“You can’t possibly think that you will take your little pet with you?”

Shiro growled loud into the phone. “How much time?”

There was a deep sigh before Kolivan spoke, “You have probably only a few days at best. I understand that she sent Lotor out with his generals, and they are among the best trackers...”

“Yeah, I remember Lotor,” Shiro grumbled more to himself than to Kolivan.

“You need to leave your pet behind, unless you are planning on turning him. This world isn’t meant for them.”

“I am not killing Lance,” Shiro sighed frustrated, “and he is not a pet.”

“Making a human your mate is not adv--”

“Thank you for the warning,” Shiro cut off Kolivan. “I will take it under advisement.”

Kolivan sighed deeply once more. “See that you do. I will keep an ear for anything more, and try to have them go off your trail, but I must insist that you reconsider and join--”

“Thank you Kolivan.”

“Take care Shiro, you have my number now. Call if you need anything.”

Shiro grunted before hanging up the phone. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kolivan or the Blades, quite the opposite. Kolivan ran a tight unit and knew what he was doing after so many years of being on the run and at odds with the Galra. They just all reminded Shiro of being feral, of what the cost was to give into the demon of what he was. They reminded Shiro of all he had lost and his loneliness of the time where he wasn’t able to be near Lance. And Shiro would be damned a thousand times over if he were to ever abandon Lance again.

Shiro sighed as he let himself collapse onto the sofa, the living room starting to lighten as the sun began to emerge over the horizon. They would not be able to remain here, not for much longer. Lotor was a name that was whispered among the captives. A person who was known to be fearsome in the ring, and when out on missions would regularly come back with captives who would end up in the ring for entertainment, or his bedroom for the same reason. The last thing he wanted was to end up having that happen and exposing Lance to someone like him. 

_ But was it fair to ask him to give up everything and just run? _ Shiro cradled his head in his hands as he thought over all of the possible scenarios. He knew he had very little time before they would have to make a decision. Shiro’s mind niggled at one detail, something which Kolivan suggested and if Shiro were being honest with himself, it was something he had thought about as well. 

His thoughts broke off as he heard the soft footsteps of Lance as he padded out. Shiro mused at how he looked so much younger as he stood there, his hair standing on end from sleep, wearing nothing more than one of Shiro’s shirts that hung loose on his lanky frame.

“Hey there Big Guy,” Lance said with a sleepy smile.

“Hey there,” Shiro sat back opening his arms to allow Lance to curl up onto his lap, “did I wake you?”

“Mmm no,” Lance replied as he snuggled into Shiro’s embrace, “bladder. I drank way too much last night, also why am I sore.”

Shiro chuckled, “I was that memorable huh?”

Lance flushed as he buried his face into Shiro’s neck with a groan. “Sorry.”

“I’m not, you were damn sexy bouncing above me begging for me to drink from you.”

“Stop,” Lance moaned.

“Why would I want to stop when you are here looking as you are,” Shiro pulled Lance in closer, “you’re quite sexy you know that?”

“Ugh so not, but thank you.” Lance chuckled quietly as he wiggled his butt in Shiro’s lap, “So, tell me. What were you up to that had you thinking that you woke me?”

Shiro groaned, “Oh, that. I got a phone call that upset me.”

Lance sat up, his eyes wide. “A call? From who? I didn’t think anyone knew you were here.”

Shiro sighed, “Well that has changed, it was Kolivan and he was letting me know that I was being tracked by someone unsavoury. I guess I was just trying to figure out what I should do about it.”

“What are our options?” Lance asked as he straightened his hair. “I’m guessing that is what you have been stressing over, however long you have been sitting here.”

Shiro chuckled, “Why don’t I make some breakfast and we can discuss it over that.”

“Mmm,” Lance hummed his agreement, “wait, you can cook?”

Shiro snorted, “Listen, I'm not  _ that _ hopeless. I did live by myself for a few years before I went overseas you know.”

“Yes,” Lance raised his eyebrow, “and I distinctly remember we would tease about the fact your food came in one colour, black.”

“I… might resemble that comment.” Shiro groaned, “Okay so I might suck at cooking, but I am fantastic at ordering, and I can head on over to the cafe and pick up some of those pastries you love so much.”

“You are the best orderer ever,” Lance nuzzled against Shiro. “Want me to get dressed so we can go out together?”

Shiro kissed the nape of Lance’s neck. “Its okay, you wait here. I will be right back to amaze you with my amazing ordering skills.”

Shiro placed Lance on the sofa and proceeded to zip through the apartment, getting dressed faster than Lance’s eyes could follow. 

Lance chuckled. “Alright, see you when you get back.”

The door had barely closed before there was a sharp knock on the door, Lance laughed as he got off the sofa. He wondered if Shiro had forgotten his key, which wouldn’t be the first time since he had started staying there.

“Did you forget something? You haven’t even been gone a minute,” Lance spoke to the door knowing that if it was Shiro he would be able to hear him perfectly fine, “there is no way that you are already back. And who are you?”

Lance opened the door to the apartment seeing a pale dark haired male with a scar that decorated his cheek. 

“Where’s Shiro,” the man growled, “and let me in.”

“Uhh excuse you there mullet boy,” Lance rolled his eyes, “nice to meet you too. I still don’t know who you are and I am not inviting you in.”

The man smirked, a familiar glint of fang showing from between his lips. “Oh? And what is a small little human like you going to do about it?”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, “Big talk for a guy who can’t enter a home without an invitation. Now get lost.”

Lance went to close the door only to stop as he saw the man was staring strangely at him.

“Uhh you okay there?”

“Why isn’t this working?” The man mumbled to himself.

Lance snorted, “Are you trying to manipulate me? Yeah that doesn’t work on me, go learn a new trick.”

“Listen here blood bag, I’ll have you kno--”

“Keith?!” Shiro’s voice boomed through the hallway.

Lance brightened while, Keith, as he seemed to be called, jumped and ran over to Shiro. 

“Shiro! There you are! I was just trying to get this idiot to let me in.”

Shiro let out a low growl, “Keith.”

Keith visibly deflated. “Sorry Shiro, but I didn’t do anything.”

“Nuh uh,” Lance shook his head. “You little liar, you tried to brain swish me just now.”

“Brain swish?” Shiro looked to Lance in confusion.

“You know,” Lance wiggled his fingers, “that Jedi mind trick thing you apparently can do to others. He tried to do that to me with his mullet powers.”

Shiro snorted, “Oh, and yeah Keith, that doesn’t work on Lance. Also I would ask that you don’t attempt to do anything like that again. My feelings for you aside, I won’t tolerate anything to happen to Lance.”

Keith went to retort but huffed out a breath instead, nodding “Sorry Shiro.”

Shiro sighed, ruffling Keith’s hair. “You can be quite the good kid.”

Lance gasped, “Seriously? That’s it?”

Shiro shook his head, chuckling as he walked over the threshold and into the apartment. “Oh Lance. Oh hey look, they had those pain au chocolat that you love so much. I said that right this time, right?”

Lance smirked, “Yeah, you said that fine. So what are we doing about him though? I don’t think the neighbours will be happy with seeing a mulleted punk stalking the hallways.”

Shiro looked over. “Keith, promise to behave.”

“What is with your complaining about my hair?” Keith whined.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was stern.

“Yeah yeah I promise I won’t touch your little pet.” Keith huffed out a breath as he leaned against the door frame.

“His name is Lance,” Shiro warned again.

Keith stood up, took a deep breath then turned his violet eyes to Lance. “I am very sorry for trying to brainwash you, for calling you a pet, and for trying to eat you.”

“You didn’t try to eat me,” Lance spoke out.

Keith shrugged. “I might have thought about it.”

“Keith!” Shiro growled.

“What?” Keith shrugged. “I can’t help it, he smells divine and I mean look at what he is wearing. The guy is pretty much asking for it the way he answered the door.”

Lance flushed as he realized that he was still standing wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s shirts. He moved his hands to the hem, holding it down as he walked over to stand behind Shiro.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, “Lance do you mind inviting Keith in, please. I promise, I won’t allow him to hurt you.”

“Are you sure?” Lance looked up at Shiro, “He looks shifty.”

Shiro caressed the side of Lance’s cheek. “I know he looks a little edgy, but he is a good person and helped me through a lot.”

“Is he one of those Blade people you were telling me about?”

Shiro nodded, “Yes and he is a half-breed like myself; I trust him.”

Lance closed his eyes, taking in slow breaths before nodding, “Alright, because you say he is okay. Keith, please come in, I am inviting you into my home.”

Keith stretched as he stepped over the threshold, “Thanks.”

Lance coughed, “I’m going to go change, okay Babe?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shiro nodded.

Lance glared at Keith before disappearing down the hallway to his bedroom. Lance quickly got dressed, he could hear the faint rumblings as the two vampires spoke. 

_ Just who the hell was that Keith guy, _ Lance thought to himself,  _ acting all high and mighty as he sported that stupid fucking mullet. Who the hell wears mullets anymore? _

Lance was surprised when he stepped out into the living room to see the two vampires were still standing facing each other posturing. Clearly not everything was okay between them as it had first appeared.

“Well why don’t we all just sit down and have ourselves a coffee and some of these lovely pastries?” Lance said as he tapped Shiro’s bicep. “Kashi let’s sit down, I can get some plates. Umm Keith was it? I don’t have any coffee ready, but I can get the drip going if you would like some? Or I have some water, there might be a pop somewhere in the fridge, I’m really not too sure.”

Keith looked to Lance with a grin. “Why don’t I just have a taste of you if you’re offering something tasty.”

Lance gasped, clasping his hand against his neck. “What the--”

“Keith!” Shiro snarled, “Behave.”

Keith shrugged,. “Wow you two are wound tight, it was only a joke. Water is fine Lancey Lance.”

Lance licked his lips and after taking a deep breath, stepped past both men to head into the kitchen for the plates and a bottle of water for their guest.

Keith leaned in as Lance passed by, “You were clutching the wrong vein, much like Shiro, I enjoy what’s between the legs.”

Lance shivered and moved a bit quicker as Shiro barked out another expletive towards Keith. There was no way that this was going to take too long, then Keith will be on his way and no longer in their home. 

_ Just put up with it for a short while Lance, it will be okay. _

Lance joined the pair who had moved from standing in front of each other staring to sitting on the sofa staring at their feet.

“So Keith,” Lance sighed as he sat down next to Shiro, “what brings you here, how did you even know where here was?”

“Kolivan.” Shiro stated.

“Yup,” Keith agreed, drinking the water which Lance handed over to him.

“Okay, but why are you here?”

“I’m here to motivate Shiro into doing something,” Keith mused.

“To do what exactly?” Lance asked cautiously.

Shiro growled low, “Don’t you even dare Keith, I will end you before you have a chance to even suggest it.”

Keith sat back shaking his head. “I don’t remember you being such a damn softy.”

“I am not the same person I was when I joined the Blades Keith and you know it.”

Keith sighed. “You keep saying that, but it is rather hard to believe to be completely honest.”

Shiro shook his head. “I have no interest in killing people.”

“The Galra aren’t ‘people’,” Keith snarled, “they are monsters.”

“I know why they upset you Keith, but you have to stop. All of this anger isn’t going to bring your mother back.”

“His mother?” Lance looked from Shiro to Keith, he didn’t really want to bring the attention back to himself but that little bit was too much for him to not say something. 

“You got a problem with that?” Keith growled.

Lance shook his head, “Why would I? I just wanted to know more about you I guess, but it’s okay if it is a painful subject. You know what? Why don’t I just leave you two alone, I can chill in the bedroom with my croissant and coffee.”

Keith snorted, “That smells more like liquid candy than coffee, are you sure there is actual coffee in that thing?”

“Its a blonde peppermint white chocolate mocha made with soy if you must know.”

“Smells disgusting,” Keith replied wrinkling his nose in disgust, “I doubt they even passed your cup near a coffee bean on pouring that monstrosity.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you just drink boring black coffee, to match your soul.”

Keith huffed out a breath. “Why do you want to leave us, leave me, for this human I will never know.”

Shiro chuckled, “Because I love him, even if his coffee choice is more sugar than coffee.”

“Hey!” Lance pouted. “Screw you both, I’m going back to my room.”

Lance went to get up from the sofa only to be pulled back and onto Shiro’s lap with an indignant huff.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Shiro asked nuzzling against Lance. “I was enjoying what we were up to before I stepped out.”

Lance wiggled a bit before settling in defeat, Shiro handed Lance his drink with a grin. “I told you I was headed to bed.”

“But it’s morning now.”

“And you have grumpy company.”

“Hey!” Keith cut in only to be shushed by Shiro.

“Keith isn’t that bad,” Shiro chuckled. “He just pouts when he doesn’t get his way. Much like a certain man I know.”

“Oh? And who would this person be? Do I know them?” Lance asked, feigning ignorance.

Shiro nipped at Lance’s neck, making him sigh and melt against him. “Shame you had to change, I really did like seeing you in my shirt.”

Lance let out a small whimper, shifting in his seat, eliciting a gasp from Shiro as Lance’s ass pressed against Shiro’s cock. 

“Don’t mind me,” Keith interrupted, his head cocked as though trying to get a better view.

Lance felt himself flush and he buried his face into Shiro’s chest. “Oh my god.”

Shiro chuckled at Lance before looking back to Keith, “Well you are interrupting our morning.”

Keith shrugged, “I was sent here cause Kolivan thought you might need a hand.”

“I just spoke to Kolivan this morning,” Shiro shook his head. “There is no way that you would already be here if that were the case.”

Lance shivered as he felt Shiro’s mechanical arm slip under his shirt, he looked over but Shiro was staring at Keith as though not feeling up his boyfriend that very moment. Lance began to squirm and whimper, his cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. 

Shiro pressed his face to Lance’s neck, words spilling into Lance’s ear in a hushed whisper, “If you want me to stop I will, you are just very hot right now.”

“Don’t stop,” Lance clamped his hands over his mouth as the words poured out, his face and ears flushed red from embarrassment and arousal. 

“Good boy,” Shiro crooned. “Don’t hide yourself, let Keith hear your pretty voice. Let him know just how much you love having me touch you.”

Lance had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, while he was all about getting a little frisky at the club, he had never gone this far with it. He gasped as Shiro pressed the palm of his hand against his groin, groping the outline of Lance’s cock before he started to toy at the zipper. 

“You are looking rather tight in there,” Keith commented. “Shiro, you should release some of that pressure for him.”

Lance panted, his hips rose up in encouragement for Shiro to do just that.

“Is that what you want Baby?” Shiro asked, nipping at Lance’s neck, garnering another whine from him. “Give me some words Baby, or I won’t know what you desire, Love.”

“Please…” Lance whined.

Shiro didn’t hesitate as he removed Lance’s jeans and boxers, Keith immediately taking the boxers which he pressed to his nose.

“Don’t mind Keith,” Shiro chuckled, “he is a bit of a pervert.”

“Shut up,” Keith growled, his nose still pressed to the fabric, “why the hell does he smell so fucking good?”

“Nothing compared to his taste,” Shiro said as his fingers slipped between Lance’s legs to encourage them open.

“Oh fuck,” Keith moaned, his fangs showed as he unabashedly began to open up his own jeans to stroke his erection. 

“You like this Baby,” Shiro whispered to Lance. “Look how hot and bothered you are making my dear friend.”

“I want you inside me,” Lance whined, “please Kashi.”

“I have no lube here baby,” Shiro spoke, getting a sad whine from Lance in response. 

“Where is it?” Keith growled.

Shiro smirked at Keith, “Dying to see him take me?”

“You started this Shiro,” Keith countered, “where is the damn lube?”

“Bedroom, beside the bed.” Shiro answered. 

Keith sped out of the living room muttering something about ‘pain in the ass humans, and their need for lubrication’.

“Stand up,” Shiro commanded, “and spread your legs.”

Lance whined at the loss of Shiro’s hand but did as he was asked, his body shivering in anticipation as Shiro positioned him so that he was bent over the coffee table. Lance let out a long moan as Shiro’s tongue ran along his rim. 

“Now there is a sight to walk in on,” Keith’s voice floated from the other end of the room.

Lance looked up, his mouth open as he rocked back against Shiro, his mouth watered as he saw Keith’s cock. It was long, and thick, much like Shiro’s, and the idea of being split open by the two of them only made Lance hornier. He wanted to taste him, feel the weight of him in his mouth, wishing that vampires could cum so he could taste the bitter and salty release as Shiro filled him from behind. 

Shiro pulled himself away from Lance’s ass only long enough to call over to Keith, “Why are you just watching? The way he is twitching and leaking on this end, I can tell he is wanting you in his mouth.”

Lance looked back to Shiro who smiled back, his thumb circling before he thrust inside. 

“Isn’t that right Baby? You want to taste Keith?”

Lance nodded, too far gone to feel embarrassed or ashamed, “Yes please.”

“You should let him know how you want him,” Shiro chuckled.

Lance looked over to Keith, his breath coming out in small gasps, “Please Keith, I want you in my mouth.”

Keith walked over slowly, his hand slow but firm on his cock. “You want to taste this? Not many people can take me all the way; hell Shiro choked on it once.”

“Lance is very good with his mouth,” Shiro responded for Lance, “best of all, no gag reflex.”

“No shit,” Keith whistled, “let’s just see then how good you really are.”

Lance sighed as Keith pressed his thumb against his tongue, forcing his mouth open before guiding his cock inside. Lance moaned as he felt the thick weight of it as it thrust down his throat, relaxing as Keith bottomed out with a groan. Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s scalp as he began to fuck his throat, Lance moaned, figuring out a rhythm for breathing quickly. Precum poured freely from Lance’s cock as he rocked between the pair of vampires.

Shiro fucked into Lance’s ass with his tongue and fingers, he was loose from earlier still with the faint taste of lube. Shiro wanted to sink into Lance, to feel him wrapped around his cock once more. He stripped from his pants, letting the fabric fall to the floor, slicking his cock with some of the lube before thrusting deep into Lance. The pair of vampires fucked Lance ruthlessly, they growled as they moved in sync with each other. 

“You feel so good Baby,” Shiro sighed as he slowly would draw himself almost completely from inside Lance before he would thrust to the hilt.

“I see why you want to keep his one,” Keith said, his thrusts in time with Shiro.

“I told you, no gag reflex.”

“I feel his throat wrapping around the tip of my cock,” Keith moaned out.

“This end is also lovely,” Shiro winked, “but really his taste is the best.”

“Is that even something you are willing to share?”

“We should ask Lance if that is what he desires.” Shiro said as he pulled Lance back and off of Keith.

Lance let out a choked sound as Shiro lifted him upwards and spread his legs wide open. Lance wiggled on Shiro’s cock, whimpering at the lack of movement, his abdomen bulging slightly.

“What do you think Baby,” Shiro spoke softly into Lance’s ear, “you want to let Keith have a taste of your sweet blood?”

Lance could feel his cock twitch, precum drooling down his shaft. He wanted that the moment he felt Shiro inside of him. Knowing Shiro would do nothing until he gave his vocal consent, Lance nodded, as a shaky ‘yes’ spilled out. Lance watched as Keith moved quickly to kneel between Shiro and Lance’s opened legs. Lance moaned as Keith licked and sucked a purple bruise on his inner thigh.

“Oh god Keith please,” Lance begged, his body vibrating with need.

Shiro reached around them, his fingers tangled in Keith’s hair, “Are you just teasing my boy?”

Keith nipped at the sensitive flesh, “I hope that you will be joining us.”

Shiro let his fangs drop, “Of course.”

Together they bit into Lance, his hips raised and back arched as he felt the pinch as both men pierced his flesh and drank him down. Lance screamed out, his balls tightened as ropes of cum covered the side of Keith’s face and neck. Keith pulled back his head with a satisfied sigh, a small bit of red dripping from the corner of his mouth. Lance let out a long low moan as he watched Keith wipe away some of the cum from his cheek with his fingers and slipped them into his mouth with a satisfied sound.

Keith then took his finger and slipped it inside of Lance alongside Shiro’s cock. Lance screamed out as he felt his body stretching further, over stimulated and sensitive from cumming, his body shook at the invasion. Shiro’s hands ran along Lance’s thighs, while Keith soothed with his other hand along his abdomen. Both men giving calming words of encouragement as Keith stretched him open further. Keith feathered kisses along Lance’s abdomen and cock, taking the softening member into his mouth. 

Lance threw his head back against Shiro’s collar. “Oh gods Kashi, he’s-- hnnngh…”

“You look so good right now Baby,” Shiro crooned, “are you going to be a good boy and take us both together?”

“Yessss.”

Keith rose up, taking the lube to slick himself up; carefully he lined himself up and replaced his fingers with his cock. Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s shoulders as he felt his rim sting with the intrusion, Shiro’s voice in his ear reminding him to breathe and relax. Never had Lance felt so full as the moment when Keith was fully seated inside.

“Are you okay Lance?” Keith asked, his clean hand brushing a lock of sweat filled hair from Lance’s face.

Lance took a few deep breaths before nodding, “Ye-yeah. It feels really good.”

“Your heart is racing,” Keith commented looking to Shiro, “did we drink too much?”

Shiro chuckled, “He is more than fine, aren’t you Baby?”

“Mmm hmm,” Lance sighed, his body adjusting to the stretch as his cock began to thicken once more. “Move, please.”

“With pleasure,” Keith replied, his movements shallow and slow at first, then picking up speed based on Shiro and Lance’s reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Chapter 5 will be released on the 5th of Jan!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early... cause I have a fam thing tomm that involves a lot of driving! please enjoy!!

##  Chapter 5

They fucked through the morning into early afternoon, at some point landing together in the bedroom. Lance found himself curled up between the pair of vampires, sated and content.

“My mother went missing while on a mission for the Blades,” Keith’s voice broke the calm silence, “it is assumed that the Galra captured her, but no one can confirm. I don’t even know if she is dead or alive.”

Lance wrapped himself closer to Keith, “I’m sorry Keith, I'm certain if she is as tough as you she will be okay.”

Keith snorted, “You have no idea how tough I am.”

Shiro put a hand on Keith’s arm, “Tougher than you think.”

Keith groaned, “Okay, how about instead we talk about other things.”

“Mmm, like what?” Lance asked, feeling sleepy from all of their earlier activities.

“How about what happens next?” Keith stared pointedly at Shiro. “You need to figure something out ‘cause they are coming if you want them to or not.”

“I  _ know _ , I know,” Shiro sighed, “but how can I just take Lance away from his family, his life, his friends?”

“All this talk of what you are doing with Lance, have you even bothered to ask me what I wanted?” Lance looked to both vampires.

Keith had a bemused smirk on his face while Shiro looked pained.

“Listen,” Lance sighed, “I get that you don’t want to just rip me from my home and all, but I am a full grown adult. I can make my own choices, and have been for quite a long time. Sometimes I think you are still thinking of me as the doe-eyed teenager I was before you left me, and I’m not. I haven’t been that guy for years now, I had to grow up the moment I was told that you had died and were not coming home.”

Shiro closed his eyes and bowed his head, “You’re right, you aren’t the same as when I left. It would likely be best if I let Keith just take me back to the Blades so that I never bother you again.”

“Argh, were you always this frustrating?” Lance growled.

Keith shrugged “He has always been obstinate since I met him.”

“You understand what I’m saying, don’t you Keith?” Lance asked.

“I think so,” Keith mused. “Basically, you would like us to stop talking about you and instead include you in these plans.”

“Exactly! Is that so hard?” Lance shifted in the bed so that he was now facing Shiro, resting against Keith’s front. 

Shiro had a bemused smile on his face. “You two seem to have cozied up quite quickly together. Weren’t you at each other’s throats when he first arrived?”

Lance shrugged. “I know he is important to you, and after what we just did--”

“Could you stop making excuses and distracting us from the problem at hand?” Keith interrupted. “The Galra are a very real problem waiting on your doorstep. What are you thinking about doing?”

“Couldn’t we just go somewhere warmer?” Lance shrugged. “I mean aren’t these the kind of creatures that can’t handle the sun?”

Keith snorted, “That isn’t going to work.”

“Was I wrong?”

“Not exactly,” Shiro coughed, “I mean the main group, majority of the Galra, are weak against the sun that is true. But when it comes to Lotor, he is like us…”

“He is nothing like us,” Keith spat with a growl.

Shiro sighed, “I misspoke, Lotor is also a half-breed. And the people who follow him are as well.”

“So sun isn’t exactly a problem,” Lance spoke slowly. “Man this makes the world feel so much smaller, doesn’t it.”

“Incredibly,” Keith agreed.

“What are our options then?”

Shiro shrugged. “To run or fight.”

“There is a third option you keep ignoring,” Keith spoke.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice took on a warning growl.

Lance hushed Shiro with some kisses and low words, “Tell me the other option.”

“It’s stupid,” Shiro shook his head. “Kolivan suggested that I change you, the idea being that I could just bring you into the Blades’ fold.”

“And you aren’t comfortable with that because you will lose your main food source?” Lance asked slowly.

“No!” Shiro recoiled back from the pair in front of him, “God, Lance, no. I don’t think of you as my food, I… shit… I never wanted you to feel that way.”

“I think you broke him,” Keith said from behind Lance.

“Shit.” Shiro said again.

Lance could see that he was starting to shut down, while hurt slightly he moved closer to Shiro, his hand running along Shiro’s forearm as though trying to soothe a feral animal.

“You know I love you right?” Lance spoke. “I’m sorry for the choice of words, it just makes me wonder why would you not even consider having me change?”

Shiro whined as he looked at Lance. “Why would you want to? Can you just give up everything? Your family? Your friends? Hunk? Can you just walk away from it all? Remember I know you, I know and have met your family. Hell you speak to your Mom every other day. Can you give that all up to just become a monster?”

“You are not a monster,” Lance insisted, “and why do you think I would have to give up everything? You are talking to me right now, we are in bed together. And you have spoken with Hunk, and it isn't as though we will be anywhere that a phone can’t reach.”

“ _ Five years Lance, _ ” Shiro shook his head, “it took me five long years to get to where I am now.”

“Yes but I would assume that you will not have me fighting in a gladiator pit for a few years before turning me, or setting me out into the wild Day One.”

“Never!” Both Keith and Shiro spoke together with a snarl.

“See,” Lance shrugged, “I would be in very good hands. Neither of you would ever hurt me, or let me do something that could lead to my death.”

“You would have to leave everything behind, Lance.”

Keith scoffed from behind Lance. “Yes I can see how you are living in squalor right now, and how our bases are all just holes in the walls.”

Shiro huffed out a breath.

“You are definitely losing this one Shiro,” Lance chuckled, “you should just give in.”

“Ugh,” Shiro groaned, “worst idea ever having you two together. I have a feeling that you two will be ganging up on me a lot.”

Lance shrugged, “Only when you are wrong.”

“Do you understand what you are asking me to do?” Shiro’s voice was strained, “I want you to appreciate you are asking me to kill you, to have restraint that so many others do not have.”

“Yeah but you won’t be alone,” Keith said, “besides, no one is suggesting you do this now. In fact, I urge you to not do this right now, this is something we should do somewhere safe like--”

“One of the Blade’s bases I assume?” Shiro groaned again. “You’re right of course, I feel like I have been used right now.”

Lance chuckled, “Oh Baby.”

“I never would have allowed you two together if I had realized…”

Lance kissed Shiro gently on the lips. “As if you allowed anything, he came here on his own. So it sounds like I need to pack up and then we need to move our location elsewhere.”

“How can you be just okay with all of this?” Shiro sighed.

“What do you mean?” Lance yawned sleepily.

“Just everything,” Shiro threw up his hand. “From the moment I showed up on your doorstep to this moment. You are being told that you have to give up everything and you are just ride or die.”

Lance chuckled, “Its just because it’s with you. I trust you, and I know that you won’t do anything to explicitly hurt me.”

Keith groaned. “You two are sickening; anything you want me to do so I don’t have to be in this bed listening to any of this?”

Lance stayed awake long enough to give a small list of things he would need, then fell asleep leaving Shiro and Keith to collect it. 

Lance felt his heart thrum in his throat, while he was certain he wanted to be with Shiro, the idea of how dangerous it was, was starting to hit him. 

_ Was he really ready for this? To leave his life behind just like that? _

“Hey Lance, I packed up your perishables and pantry while you were asleep,” Shiro smiled as he put down another box by the front door, “you want to put together all your cleansers and things from the bathroom?”

“What the fuck does he need all of that for?” Keith grumbled, “He looks fine.”

Shiro snorted, “You just don’t know Lance; he has a regimen.”

“Listen Keith,” Lance waved his hands in front of his face, “you don’t get this level of supple skin without taking good care of it. You might have nice skin now, but in a few years time it will be saggy and pasty.”

Keith blinked slowly then looked to Shiro. “He knows we are vampires, right? That our complexion never changes?”

Shiro chuckled, shrugging in response.

“What?” Lance gasped. “Shiro? Did you know this? All the more reason why I have to keep up my regimen, I can’t be going into this with problematic skin.”

Keith groaned, “Whatever, go get your pretty face creams.”

“Shiro!!!” Lance grinned, “Keith called me pretty!”

Shiro snorted, shaking his head. “Go on, you goofball.”

Within an hour they had the essentials all packed for Lance, with the few bits of things Shiro had accumulated since moving in. At some point when Lance had been sleeping, Shiro got them a car and with Keith he got everything packed into the vehicle. 

Lance sighed looking around the room, “Weird feeling, leaving this all behind.”

Keith shrugged, “You get used to it, honestly.”

“That is just sad Keith,” Lance shook his head. “Definitely sounds like that will be the first thing we change.”

“Shiro, your boyfriend is saying weird shit,” Keith called out to Shiro who had just reentered the apartment.

Shiro chuckled, “Your boyfriend, too.”

Keith grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I think that is everything. We should get on the road before dusk, try and get as far as we can.”

Keith snorted, “With you and I, can’t we just keep going through the night? It isn’t like we need sleep.”

“But Lance does,” Shiro smiled, “and you forget that it’s hard on the human body to be in such cramped spaces for long.”

Keith groaned, “Fuuu-- fine. This is just going to make it take that much longer you know that right? Longer it takes, more time for Lotor and his Generals or whatever they are called, shows up. He catches up, we all die. Just so we are clear.”

“I really don’t need  _ that _ many stops Shiro,” Lance laughed, “I’m not a child or dog.”

“Really?” Shiro rolled his eyes, “I’m guessing you have already forgotten about our one and only road trip we took. When you thought it would be easier or cheaper to take the car when we wanted to go away for Spring Break.”

“I-- shut up!” Lance’s cheeks bloomed red.

“Literally every hour we had to stop somewhere,” Shiro continued grinning, “‘ _ Oh Kashi, look they have the world’s largest ball of twine here… Kashi, check it out all you can eat wings… Kashi, we should stay overnight here! They have a pool…’ _ ”

Lance huffed out a breath his arms crossed, “It was a great trip, you said you loved it.”

“I did Baby,” Shiro sighed, “just wanted to remind you that trips with you aren’t fast events.”

Keith shook his head, “That all sounds very busy, and won’t be happening this time cause Lotor isn’t a cat and a ball of string isn’t going to occupy him.”

“Twine,” Lance corrected, “it was a ball of twine. They say it was the world’s largest, but I doubt it.”

“Alright you two,” Shiro said, “lets get out of here before we get into more old stories.”

“We really don’t have to stop so much,” Lance mumbled leaning against Shiro, “I’m sorry that I’m such a pain.”

Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s head, “You really aren’t a pain Lance, I love you.”

The car ride was long and while the first hour or so was Lance on the phone with Hunk, assuring him that he was alright and would contact him later. The second hour was Lance worrying on what to tell his sister and mother when they called for a chat later on.

“Can’t you just say that you are going on a trip with your boyfriend?” Keith asked as he stretched out in the back seat..

“Yeah, about that.” Lance groaned, “I mean it isn’t like I have been able to announce that Shiro is alive and well. I mean Mama has Shiro up on our ancestors shrine, how do I explain that, no he didn’t actually die like the military told us. He is now both alive and dead and according to the government, doesn’t exactly exist. I don’t think that will fly so well.”

Shiro smiled and patted Lance’s leg, “It will be okay.”

Keith sat forward, “What if you told them that I am your boyfriend and we are going to visit my family.”

Shiro looked to Lance, “That could work.”

Lance snorted, “but you aren't exactly my type.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Not what you said when you were having your ass eaten out earlier, or later when you had your mouth wrapped around my cock.”

Lance flushed.

“He has a point Lance,” Shiro chuckled. “Besides, aren't we all dating?”

Lance tapped his fingertip to his lower lip. “Do vampires even date?”

Keith shrugged, “More like we mate, though I guess some do. To be honest, vampires are often so busy fighting amongst ourselves that I can’t really say that we do one thing or another.”

Lance looked back at Keith, “So, wanna be my boyfriend then?”

Keith snorted, “Uhh, yeah I guess.”

“Kashi, can vampires blush?”

Shiro chuckled, “I don’t think so, though if we have enough blood in our system I suppose it is possible. Why?”

“I’m pretty sure that Keith is blushing right now,” Lance smirked, “that or he would be if he were a bit more flushed with my blood.”

“Shut up.”

“Aww,” Lance cooed, “do you like it when I call you my boyfriend?”

“Ugh,” Keith laid back down in the back seat. “You suck, you all suck. Forget it, I’m sleeping, your problem now.”

“Vampires don’t sleep though,” Lance mused.

“Fuck off.”

Shiro just chuckled to himself as he drove on. 

It was a while before Shiro spoke up again, “We should stop here.”

Lance opened his eyes blearily, nothing quite like a car nap to make you disoriented. “Where are we?”

“Who cares,” Keith groaned. “I’m in need of a moment to stretch out my legs and get away from the incessant noises of Lance’s damn phone.”

“My phone?” Lance was confused and picked up the device. There was a flurry of curses which drew Shiro’s attention.

“Everything okay?”

“No,” Lance sighed, “its just a bunch of messages from Mama, there is even a few from Hunk and Veronica.  _ Shit _ . I better-- oh no, its Mama!”

Shiro pulled into a roadside inn parking lot, “Well why don’t you take the call while I go and take care of the room.”

“You need anything for that Shiro?” Keith asked, sitting forward once more.

Shiro waved off Keith’s offer, “Nah, I’m okay, before we left I had Pidge connect me to my old accounts. So I am more than okay. Answer the phone quickly, Lance, before your mom freaks out and calls the National Guard.”

“She would never…”

Shiro gave Lace a knowing look.

“Okay okay that was one time,” Lance shooed Shiro. “Go, go now. Hello Mama? Yes yes I’m okay, sorry I had fallen asleep.”

Shiro smiled, sadly looking to Lance and Keith who was staring from between the back seats before stepping out from the driver’s side as quietly as possible. The moment he was out of the car he took a deep breath of the cool evening air. He couldn’t believe that this was happening now, having Lance there with him and Keith.  _ Keith _ , he would have to eventually tell Lance more about his relationship with Keith. Something Shiro was grateful for was how easily the pair seemed to get along, despite being so vastly different from each other. It made things easier for him in the end. 

Shiro took his time at the registration desk, picking a single room with a king bed. It wasn’t as though Keith and him really needed any sleep, but Lance would likely want to cuddle one or both of them. He ignored the look he garnered when asked about who was staying with him. While many things had gotten better over the years, in some places, like this backwater inn, prejudices could still be found. 

“Are you sure that you and your male companions wouldn’t prefer a double? Or even a second room?”

“Just the one is fine,” Shiro assured the clerk with a smile.

“But the--”

“Just the one,” Shiro’s eyes narrowed, he let himself use a small flare of power, “ _ no more questions, just pass me the keys and I will be on my way. _ ”

Like a zombie the clerk handed over the pair of keys. “No more questions. Here are your keys, Sir.”

Shiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, have a nice evening.”

“You too.” The clerk responded, his eyes slightly unfocused as Shiro walked out of the office, keys in hand.

Uncertain if Lance was finished with his call or not, Shiro decided to look for where their room was located. He was grateful to see that it wasn’t too far from where they had already parked, though there was a spot right in front of the room which he would move the car over to once Lance was done. No sooner had Shiro turned to return did the car door open and he saw Lance unfolding his lanky frame from the passenger side. 

“Hey there Handsome!” Lance called cheerily.

“Hey Lance,” Shiro smiled, “did everything go well with your mom?”

“Mama is fine,” Lance smiled and folded himself into Shiro’s embrace. “She is happy that I seem to have found someone, though she definitely seemed sad and remembered about you. She is lighting you a candle by the way.”

Shiro held Lance a little tighter, “Oh baby, I know this is hard for you. Lets move the car over to where we are staying so we can continue this inside.”

Lance nodded and with a small yawn he pulled away to step back into the car.

“Ugh, thought we were allowed out of the car now,” Keith complained.

Shiro chuckled, “It’s alright. We are, I am just moving the car to where we are staying.”

“And I’m lazy and want to be driven there instead of walking over.” Lance said as he nuzzled into his seat again.

The room was small, as you would expect in a small roadside inn, but it was clean, had a bed and a full bathroom. So it had all the things that they could possibly need. Immediately on stepping inside Lance flopped himself down onto the bed with a long groan. 

“He sleeps so much,” Keith mused, “you think he is alright?”

Shiro smiled softly. “He is, it just was a lot taking that call. I am certain that it hasn’t entirely hit him what is happening.”

“But he seems so cheerful,” Keith looked at Lance’s prone form, small snores coming from his open mouth.

“It’s how he copes,” Shiro spoke softly, “He is always one to put on a smile, especially when it is tough.”

“You would never know,” Keith shook his head, “the way he was chatting with his mom, the rapid, what was that? Spanish? So bubbly and always with a grin. His mother didn’t seem to notice anything either.”

“Knowing her?” Shiro chuckled, “She likely knows, I have a feeling that she might already realize that I am back.”

“How do you figure?”

“Five years he waited for me, five years of never bringing home another person. And as I said, his mom is not slow on the uptake, in fact she realized before Lance did that he had a crush on me.” Shiro chuckled at the memory.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Shiro stretched our on the bed, careful not to disturb Lance as he rested. “I remember the first time meeting her, formidable woman despite her small stature. And she just took my hand, smiled, and said ‘so you are the boy my monkey is in love with.’”

Keith snorted, “She called Lance ‘monkey’ while we were on the phone too.”

“She’s a good person,” Shiro sighed, “I hate lying to them all.”

Keith shrugged, “Why not tell them all?”

“Isn’t that against Blade rules?” Shiro asked. “I thought you had to keep a low profile and all that.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, cause you have been so great at keeping to them so far. Nah, I think given the situation, I mean you already have told how many people?”

Shiro counted off on his fingers, “Well there is Hunk, his partners, Pidge and Matt. Just five.”

“Five humans know?”

“Six if you include Lance,” Shiro chuckled.

“So already you have told more people than any of our kind normally does,” Keith sighed. “Also, Lance doesn’t count.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you are planning on making him our mate,” Keith looked to Shiro earnestly. “It is normal for our kind to bring into the fold those we love. He doesn’t count as his future is set to be with us.”

“Hmm true.”

“I noticed something though,” Keith said softly. “You never told him about us. He has no idea that we are already mated does he?”

Shiro looked down at his hands, then to Lance’s sleeping face. “No, he doesn't know yet.”

“When were you planning on telling him?”

“Soon,” Shiro frowned.

“But today was off the table?” Keith pushed. “Eventually he will find out, and how do you think he is going to feel when he learns that--”

“When who learns what?”

Shiro and Keith turned their eyes wide as they saw Lance looking up at them running a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

“Lance!” Shiro was first to break the silence.

“Hey Kashi,” Lance smiled sitting up in the bed a bit, “sorry you said before that you wanted to talk and I just… crashed. Is everything alright? You both sounded so serious, is Lotor already here?”

Keith shook his head, “No, I haven’t heard any movement about him or his generals.”

“Then what has you two so excited?”

“Lance,” Shiro licked his lips, “I have something to tell you. And just so you know, it isn’t as though I planned on hiding it, and I--”

“Kashi, its okay whatever you need to tell me.” Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s arm.

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Keith and I, we’re considered a mated pair.”

“Ahh,” Lance sat up, pulling away slightly to wrap his arms around himself. “I wondered about you two, if I’m being honest with myself.”

“You… aren’t mad?” Shiro asked carefully.

Lance sighed, “Not mad, really. Though, I do feel bad for the fact that Keith had no idea you were here with me.”

“I knew where Shiro was going,” Keith said lowly.

“Keith was actually the one to convince me that I should come to you, that I was ready to see you finally after all of that time.”

“But he is your mate, and you slept with me,” Lance held his face in his hands. “I don’t cheat Kashi, you know that. Not even with you.”

“Is it though?” Keith mused as he let himself fall back onto the bed. 

“How do you mean?” Lance asked, his eyes on Keith.

“Shiro couldn’t have cheated,” Keith shrugged. “I told him to find you, and only an idiot would think that it wouldn’t have led the way it did. I knew where and to whom Shiro was going, I had more than an idea of what you two would be doing upon finding each other.”

Lance chuckled softly, “I suppose that is true.”

“I actually more than understand if you are angry with me Lance,” Shiro spoke, “You are more than within your right to be.”

Lance shook his head. “I am being an asshole right now, and when you are both risking so much in taking me along with you.” Lance slapped his own cheeks, “I’m sorry, I promise to be better. No more weird thoughts.”

Keith snorted. “I kinda doubt that, but you do you. Also, if you are so grateful then get yourself some rest; otherwise this break is all for naught.”

Lance sighed, “Yeah, I’m just…”

Shiro reached over to caress Lance’s cheek. “We can talk more later. Keith is right, you need your rest so we can carry on. You are looking better since talking to your family though. Is all okay with them?”

Lance nodded as he tossed off his shoes and began to take off his clothing. “Yeah, Mama was happy to hear from me. She had called a few times while I was asleep in the car so she was a little worried, but seems to be okay now that we spoke.”

“That’s good, I’m happy to hear.” Shiro smiled, “Your mom is a wonderful woman.”

“I told you she is lighting a candle for you tonight?” Lance yawned as he went to his small overnight bag that Shiro had brought in.

“Yes you did.”

“What is he doing?” Keith asked Shiro, shaking his head.

“His night regimen,” Shiro responded, earning a smile and nod from Lance who found the creams and cleansers and was now headed to the bathroom. 

“The guy is like a hurricane,” Keith mused, “just a roller-coaster of emotions and actions.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, he has always been that way. He always kept me on my toes when we first met, still does. You also sound like Lance is rubbing off on you.”

“He is interesting,” Keith smirked. “I think he will be a very interesting addition to our clan.”

Shiro shook his head, “We are not joining Kolivan or the Blades Keith, I don’t want that life for him.”

Keith looked to Shiro, “You don’t want what life for him? You are planning on turning him, right?”

“Well yes, though I am not a fan of it, I am not taking away Lance’s choice for his future.”

“So are you planning on joining the Galra then?”

Shiro recoiled as though slapped. “No, why would you ask that?”

“There are no other choices,” Keith’s voice raised. “Either you are with the Blades or you are hunted down by the Galra. That is just the way of it.”

“That can’t be our only options,” Shiro scoffed. “Look, I  _ know _ that is the way you were taught. That no matter what, our only options are us or them, but it cannot be the only way. There is no doubt many other small clans and families of our kind are scattered across the globe.”

Keith huffed out a breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t be like that Keith--”

“Why is the grumpy one pouting?” Lance asked, his face looking rather shiny and red after its vigorous cleansing.

“You’re shiny,” Keith said, his voice stilted.

“Why thank you,” Lance smiled, “also, the term you are looking for is  _ glowing _ , I am glowing.”

Shiro chuckled as Lance walked over and kissed him on the cheek; Lance then turned and did the same to Keith, earning a stunned look.

“What?” Lance asked, confused by their twin look, “did I miss a spot?”

“You just really go with the flow, don’t you?” Keith asked. “Like you take things insanely well for a human.”

“I don’t even know what you are talking about right now Keith.” Lance shook his head, turning down the sheets and crawling into bed. “I’m going to sleep for a bit; wake me up when we need to go. Oh, my laptop is in the knapsack there if you need it for finding Lotor’s location. Uhh password is... “ Lance paused to yawn, “sorry, the password is capital S 0229 lowercase L 0728.”

Shiro coughed. “Thanks Baby, sleep well.”

Shiro and Keith waited a few moments for Lance to fall asleep before moving about, their voices nothing more than a low buzz against the backdrop of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be posted up on the 12th of Jan!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and clicking that kudos... <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the road... and the base...

##  Chapter 6

Morning came far too early, and they were moving once more. Lance grumbled as he was guided to the bathroom by an amused Shiro, but was awake and bouncing once he was able to have his hot shower and morning routine. As he was prepping in the bathroom Shiro and Keith cleared out their things and got everything into the car, taking care of the check out. 

“So where to next?” Lance asked as they settled into the car, this time with Keith at the wheel.

“Just more driving,” Keith answered, “we should be close to the border of our territory by nightfall if our timing is right.”

“Timing?” Lance looked back to Shiro for more information.

“We found Lotor last night.” Shiro answered from the back seat.

Keith coughed.

“Correction,” Shiro rolled his eyes,.“Kolivan called Keith last night and he gave us a heads up that there was a sighting, which we confirmed.”

“Is that why we are in the car before the sun?”

“Yes,” Keith grumbled, “we need to get within the border before Lotor reaches us. There they can’t do anything without breaching the agreement Kolivan has with the Witch.”

“Man you guys are so convoluted,” Lance sighed, sinking into his seat.

“How so?”

“It's just,” Lance paused as he searched for the words, “you make things so much more complicated than they need to be. I mean why bother with all the fighting? You are vampires! That is flipping cool and badass, I don’t understand why you need to argue over it.”

There was a chuckle from Shiro in the back seat.

Keith groaned, “It’s just how it is. How it has always been.”

“Doesn’t mean that it’s right.” Lance said, turning to look out the window. “It’s pretty here.”

“We aren’t stopping,” Keith growled.

“I didn’t say we had to stop,” Lance protested, “I just said that it was pretty. The scenery is pretty in this area, why are you so uptight?”

“Listen,” Keith spoke, his voice strained, “I don’t care if there is the world’s largest cat to play with the twine, we are not stopping.”

“You are no fun,” Lance slumped in his seat.

They drove in silence for a few moments before Lance spoke up again.

“Hey Kashi--”

“Why can’t you ever be silent?” Keith interrupted Lance. “Silence is not a void you  _ have _ to fill, you know.”

“I wasn’t even talking to you!” Lance protested.

“Isn’t there something better you could be doing with your mouth?” Keith rolled his eyes.

“You’re right,” Lance said, a grin forming across his face. “You’re good at driving right? Like you won’t crash no matter how distracted you are?”

“Have I crashed so far?” Keith shook his head. “I’ve been driving longer than you have been breathing, I think I can handle a little distraction.”

“Lance…” Shiro warned.

“What?” Lance glanced back. “He said he can handle a little distraction, and besides it will likely do him some good.”

“Do who what now?” Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Lance?”

Lance quickly slipped out of his seatbelt after doing a quick scan that there was no one driving around them. Keith let out a long groan as Lance pressed the palm of his hand against Keith’s groin and released his cock from its confines and into his mouth.

“Sh-sh-shit,” Keith leaned back and arched his hips to help Lance gain the access he desired, “Shiro?”

“Did you want me to take over driving?” Shiro chuckled from the back. 

“Why?”

“You did ask him to do something better with his mouth,” Shiro shrugged with a chuckle. “Enjoy it.”

“Oh I am-- ahh--” 

“He’s doing that thing with his tongue, isn’t he?”

“Mmm hmm,” Keith tangled his fingers into Lance’s hair. “You look so good like this, Lance.”

Lance moaned as he took Keith’s cock into his mouth, the firm thick weight of it filling his mouth. He whimpered as he went to touch himself and Shiro’s voice came from behind telling him he wasn’t allowed to touch. Lance closed his eyes, focusing on the taste and overall feel of having Keith in his mouth. He let out a long sigh and moan around Keith’s cock as he felt Keith’s fingers card through his hair. Lance relaxed into the feeling, just sucking on him and holding him there in his mouth, thrilled as he felt the car moving, knowing how much trouble they would be in if pulled over or caught in any way. It was strange how the vampires came, there wasn’t any spurt of salty cum or other fluids; they just shudder as their cock would stiften further then as it would relax, just going through the motions of when it was fully alive.

After Keith came, Lance went to pull off but was stopped when Keith curled his fingers into his hair. He looked up and saw Keith glancing down at him. “Stay like this, I understand you enjoy being a warmer and the silence is rather nice.”

Lance wasn’t sure if he was more horny from hearing that or annoyed. Instead of responding, he just settled further into the zen space of swallowing Keith’s cock, letting it just fill him, trying to ignore the discomfort of his own erection that pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Keith’s hand began to move from petting his head to slipping down his shoulders and along his back. He hummed in pleasure as he felt his lover slip his bare hand under his shirt and touch his skin. The heat from his body warming the cooler vampire flesh, and shivering whenever he would scrape his nails lightly along his spine. 

Lance was so far gone that when they stopped it took him a few moments to come out of his mind and realize that he was not actually at home. Slowly he swallowed down any saliva that had collected and came off of Keith’s cock, he groaned as he sat up, feeling his whole body protest after being bent over for so long. Lance looked around them, they were surrounded by dense wood, and there was a small wooden cottage where they were parked.

“Where are we?” Lance asked, his voice scratchy and strained.

“This is one of our bases,” Keith replied as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

“Oh,” Lance felt slightly disappointed, “it’s kinda, small.”

“What were you expecting?” Keith grumbled.

Shiro chuckled, “If I know Lance, he is likely thinking that it would be like MI6 in the Bond films.”

Lance pouted, “Maybe a little. I mean you say that like it’s a bad thing. The way you were describing everything, I was expecting I dunno something, more, I guess?”

“You’re both idiots,” Keith shook his head.

“What?” Shiro shrugged.

“I know you well enough Shiro,” Keith sighed. “I know you are thinking the same damn thing. Rather you thought it back when you first saw this place.”

Shiro snorted, “I can’t help that you talked up Kolivan so much and the whole order, I was expecting too much apparently.”

“Whatever,” Keith gestured. “Can we get going here?”

“Uhh,” Lance coughed, he could feel his face was flushed.

Shiro looked to Lance, “Are you okay?”

Lance gestured down at his groin which was tented significantly, both vampires shrugged their shoulders and smirked.

“Too bad,” Keith chuckled, “it’s gonna have to wait until we debrief.”

Lance whimpered.

“Just think of it as a fun little game.” Shiro nipped at Lance’s neck, “you aren’t allowed to cum until we say it is okay.”

Lance bit his lip but nodded.

“Seriously though Lance, are you okay?” Shiro asked, his grey eyes intense as he watched Lance for any hesitation in his answer.

Lance cupped Shiro’s face and kissed his lips gently, “I am  _ very _ okay.”

“Good,” Shiro smiled, “if you are good and still needy after, I promise you a great reward.”

Lance shivered, humming in response. 

Keith lead them into the base, mumbling something about idiots; the door opened to reveal a bare cabin, with no one inside.

“Well--”

“If you are about to say something stupid just shut up now,” Keith growled at Lance, who snapped his mouth shut.

“Just that I was expecting more and there is nothing in here like at all,” Lance burst out before clapping his hands over his mouth. 

Keith just rolled his eyes as he walked over to a wardrobe and opened it up. Lance watched as he pushed aside the coats and things that were there and stepped inside. There was a sound of metal scraping and a few moments later Keith’s head popped out with an irritated look on his face.

“Are you two idiots coming or not?”

Lance looked to Shiro, who was smirking and gesturing for Lance to go ahead of him. Lance hopped up and followed where Keith had disappeared, gaping at the hidden entrance behind the back wall of the wardrobe. 

His eyes were wide as he reached out to grasp and shake Shiro’s arm, “It’s an underground base! It’s an underground base!”

Shiro chuckled, “Watch your step.”

Lance turned, his eyes wide. “You  _ knew _ !”

“Of course I knew.”

“But you let me get all disappointed,” Lance pouted, “both of you.”

“It’s fun watching you freak out though,” Keith said leaning in, “now if you two are done, can we get down and talk to Kolivan?”

Lance groaned, “Fine.”

They walked down the dark stairwell for what felt like an eternity to Lance, in silence. After a few twists and turns they came to another door, Keith popped open a small panel that glowed in the dark. He punched in a code and leaned in for a retinal scan, Lance whistled as he heard the metallic click before the door slid open.

“Keith,” a tall masked person greeted Keith as he stepped over the threshold, “you’ve returned.”

“You were expecting us I’m sure.”

They nodded, “Kolivan is waiting in his chambers for your debriefing.”

Lance stepped inside, his eyes wide as he looked around himself; the base had a blue glow from the lights reflection against the cement and metal walls.

“Who is this?”

Keith jerked his thumb behind him, “That’s Lance, he’s a human and you may not have him, and you know my mate Shiro. Are you starting to get senile Antok?”

“Wait, a human?” Antok looked back to Lance and then to Keith again. “You know we have new recruits, they can’t handle the scent of a human being around.”

Keith snorted, “You honestly think that I or Shiro would allow something to happen? Or are you challenging us, Antok?”

Antok took a step back; Lance was surprised at how much emotion he could see given that their face was entirely covered.

“I-I would never challenge you or Mr. Shirogane.”

Shiro’s hand was on Lance’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “It’s just Shiro, Antok, I’ve told you before.”

Antok bowed slightly.

Keith huffed out a breath. “We need to get to Kolivan before he has kittens, besides I'm sure that you are needed elsewhere.”

Antok bowed again. “Carry on.”

Keith cocked his head back to Lance, “Let’s go.”

Shiro nudged Lance’s back to urge him forward, following after Keith who was already ahead weaving through the base.

“It’s so dark,” Lance whispered, knowing that Shiro would be able to hear him.

Shiro chuckled, “I suppose to your eyes it would appear that way.”

“Huh? Oh right vamp vision.”

“It’s not only us but there are a few full bloods who need this level of darkness as their allergy to UV light is extreme.” Shiro’s hand rested on Lance’s lower back, helping to guide him, “You will get used to it, but I also suggest you don’t go anywhere without either Keith or myself. It isn’t as safe as you might believe; there are some who are new, and like how I was, and in some cases much worse.”

“Ferals you mean,” Keith spoke, making Lance jump as he didn’t notice that the other man had stopped walking and was now beside him. “You okay Lance? You’re a bit jumpy there.”

Lance laughed nervously. “Sorry, you just surprised me a little bit there. Where are we?”

Shiro nodded to the door in front of them, “Kolivan’s office.”

“So,” Lance mused, “do I bow? Or curtsey? What does one do in front of a leader of vampires?”

Keith snorted, “Stay silent.”

Lance crossed his arms with a huff.

Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s head. “Just be yourself. Also, you seem to be not so bothered anymore. Did the base really pull all of your attention?”

Lance shivered and he let out an undignified squak as Keith turned and ran his hand against Lance’s front, pressing him back against Shiro as he kissed Lance deeply. Lance moaned into the kiss, grinding against Keith’s hand, his arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss was broken abruptly as the door behind them opened suddenly.

“If you are done,” a deep voice boomed from inside the room.

Keith smirked, licking his lips before turning and walking inside. “Hey, Kolivan.”

Lance felt dazed, entirely turned on, and completely confused as he was guided into the dimly lit office. 

“So this is your little human?”

Lance swallowed, looking to the massively built man sitting behind a desk. While Shiro was big, this man was huge, and his aura was anything but friendly. Lance shivered, this time not from arousal, but instead he felt as though he were a small rabbit about to be devoured having stepped into the den of a savage beast.

Shiro’s hand tightened on Lance’s shoulder, making him wince slightly. “This is my Lance.”

“ _ Our, _ ” Keith corrected, “this is our Lance. Show a minute amount of respect, Kolivan.”

Kolivan’s lip curled in clear distaste. “I never really approved of your bonding, and you already know how tenuous it is, but you are talking about trying for a second bond?”

Keith shrugged, “It isn’t unheard of, and besides, I believe that he would do well as one of our people.”

“It is still rare,” Kolivan spoke, his words were sharp and left no room for discussion or disagreement, not that it seemed to stop Keith from trying. 

“I guess you should tell Ulaz that it’s too bad that Thace isn’t allowed in your own triad.”

Kolivan snarled, “Point taken and made.”

“I brought him here as you asked,” Keith explained, “and I didn’t see any trace of Lotor or his Generals, are you certain that he was following us?”

Kolivan nodded, “I can show you the findings, our scouts have photos of the four searching in the area of your pet-- Lance’s apartment.”

Shiro growled low.

“Wait,” Lance spoke up, ignoring Keith’s glare, “they were at my place? Is Hunk okay? Please tell me that they weren’t hurt or anything.”

Kolivan looked to Shiro and Keith both. “Please control your human, I understand you want to keep him, but you have to control his outbursts.”

“The name is Lance,” Lance shook his head, “and I am pretty sure you know that given that I heard Shiro correct you just now, and Keith said my name as well.”

“Please Kolivan,” Shiro stood in front of Lance as though to shield him from Kolivan’s glare, “while I know the life of some random humans are not something you care about. But have they done any damage in the area?”

Kolivan looked to Shiro, then down at the papers in front of him. “No, there are no reports of missing humans. It appears that they just went to the building and searched the area, not interacting with anyone.”

Lance sagged against Shiro, his face buried against his broad back. “Thank the gods. I would hate for this to have all been for nothing.”

Shiro bowed his head slightly, “Thank you, Kolivan.”

Kolivan nodded. “There is still the issue of your bringing a human into this place. Keith, you know the rules.”

Keith shrugged, “I thought that mates were allowed.”

“They are,” Kolivan pointed to Lance who was still behind Shiro, “but that is not a mate, that is a human and for many here, he is nothing more than food.”

“I know,” Keith nodded, pulling the attention back to himself, “but I also know that it can take a few days before one is completely turned and that was not a timeline we could afford with Lotor and the rest on our heels.”

“That is true,” Kolivan agreed, “but we have these rules in place for a reason.”

“Then tell me Kolivan, what would you have suggested?” Keith asked stepping forward to lean on the desk. “Would you have had us start the process then have him screaming in the back seat of the car as we drove here? Not knowing if he would live or die, going through that process in an unstable environment?”

Kolivan sighed. “No, I definitely do not mean to suggest that.”

“Then tell me,” Keith began, “knowing all that we do. The fact that there is a hunter coming for Shiro, and that he is attached to Lance. The fact that Lance reeks of both Shiro and myself as though he were already mated to us. Knowing that there was Lotor and his Generals on their way to collect and or kill you. What would you do? Would you have left your mate there for the slaughter?”

Kolivan shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “No, I would have likely done the exact same thing and brought the damn human here as well.” Kolivan growled in frustration, “That being said, during his time here? He is not to wander around while human, you know who we have here, and even those who are well past fledgling, some have appetites that have never completely been quenched.”

Keith nodded, “No worries there; I don't plan on letting him leave the bedroom.”

Kolivan and Shiro both groaned in annoyance while Lance buried himself further into Shiro as though in hopes that the earth would just swallow him whole.

“Go please,” Kolivan waved his hand.

Keith chuckled, “With pleasure.”

“Just one thing before you do leave,” Kolivan sighed as though regretting even having to ask this, “when are you planning on turning him?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure, it isn’t like we have a set timeline.”

Kolivan just pointed a pen at both Keith and Shiro. “Just don’t wait too long, we don’t exactly have the facilities to properly host a human.”

“Hmm that is true,” Keith nodded, “we should send out some runners to pick up some necessities like food and shit for Lance.”

Kolivan waved his hands in dismissal, “Whatever. I will send someone to you to arrange that later. Just leave now, I feel a headache coming on.”

“Vampires can get headaches?” Lance asked innocently.

“No.” Shiro responded at the same time as Kolivan commanded them to get out.

* * *

The next room Keith led them to was spacious and set up certainly more like an actual living space. There was a sitting area and a bedroom as well; books lined the walls making Lance chuckle as he recognized some of the titles. 

“I can’t believe you bought another copy of Catcher in the Rye,” Lance snorted.

“It’s a good novel,” Shiro shrugged.

“It’s so boring,” Lance moaned, “and pretentious as all hell.”

Shiro chuckled, “Same old argument, you just miss the finer details of this book, what Salinger is really trying to say.” 

Lance shrugged, pushing it back into the shelf, “It’s a trash book by a recluse.”

Lance looked around a bit more as Shiro disappeared to collect their things from the car which was still above ground. The place was roomy and Lance could see the home touches which were put there by Shiro, as the atmosphere reminded Lance much of Shiro’s old apartment. There was one, well two key things missing. 

“Uhh Keith?” Lance looked over to Keith who was speaking with someone just outside the door.

Keith looked over after waving off the person. “Yeah? I was just giving them our order. What is it?”

“Where is the bathroom?” Lance asked, “I get the no kitchen, I assume there is a mess hall or caf or something like that. But there is no, uhh, bathroom.”

“Oh uhh,” Keith scratched the back of his head, “shit, yeah. I didn’t think about that.”

“Don’t you guys use it?” Lance asked, trying to think back on his time with Shiro, if he ever actually used the facilities or not. 

Keith shrugged, “Only if we consume human food is it even necessary. Here there is no reason to eat or drink human foods, here we are able to be our true selves. So all we have are common showers.”

Lance groaned long and loud, “Okay while that is great and all for you, what should I do? It isn’t like I can just crap in a bucket, I mean I guess technically I  _ could _ , but I won’t, I’m not an animal.”

“Uhh yeah,” Keith shook his head. “Give me a moment, do  _ not _ go out of this room Lance. I’m serious, don’t even answer the friggin’ door.”

“Okay okay,” Lance held up his hands. “I swear I won’t leave this room. I will innocently sit right there on that couch with one of these books and not move until your return.”

“Good,” Keith eyed him. “I will be very upset if you don’t listen to me on this.”

Lance walked over to Keith, clapping his hands on his shoulders, “I swear on all I hold dear, I will not open this door no matter who is on the other side.”

“This isn’t a joke Lance,” Keith shook his head.

Lance nodded, trying to keep his voice as sincere as he could, “I know, I promise. Now go do whatever mysterious thing you are about to do.”

Keith sighed before allowing a kiss from Lance and waited until he saw Lance had in fact sat down on the sofa and was opening up a book.

Lance chuckled to himself the moment he was alone. Keith was so protective of him, though Lance doubted that was how Keith saw it. Likely he would only say that he didn’t want to clean up the mess that Lance would leave on being eaten. Lance began to thumb through the book he pulled off the shelf, he was grateful when he saw that there was a small lamp on the side table, he wondered if it was just a relic for Shiro to make him feel less like he was in a base and that it was more of a home. He wasn’t more than a few pages in when he heard a knock on the door. 

Lance’s eyebrows knitted in frustration. With a huff and determined breath, Lance ignored the sound and turned his focus to the page in front of him. All the seat shifting and mental mantras of  _ remember what Keith said _ repeated in his brain, Lance found his eyes looked to the door more than the paragraph in front of him. After failing to read the paragraph in front of him for the fifteenth time, Lance huffed out a breath and stood up. 

After thinking on it a few moments Lance called out, “What is it?”

“Don’t you mean who is it?” A voice called from the other side of the door.

Lance chuckled, “Why would I ask who what I don’t know anyone here? What difference would your answer make?”

“Fair point,” the voice called back, “what if I told you that Shirogane sent me.”

Lance felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, “Shirogane sent you?”

“Yes,” the voice called back, “I was sent as a replacement for Keith.”

“Oh?”

“I’m your new guard.”

“Here to replace Keith huh?” Lance looked around him, for what he could use as a weapon. 

“Yeah,” the voice seemed to perk up, “yeah, m’here as your new guard. So open the door would ya?”

Lance pursed his lips as he settled on the lamp, and his only source of decent light that he could find.

“You still in there kid?”

Lance scowled, “I am a full grown adult I’ll have you know.”

“I’m sure you are,” the voice replied.

There was a crash followed by several grunts, Lance’s eyes narrowed at the door. The door slid open and Lance let out a loud yell as he threw the lamp towards the intruder.

“What the fu-- Lance is that how you greet your lovers?”

Lance opened his eyes to see Keith standing at the door the lamp in his hands having been caught. 

“Keith?” Lance whimpered, “I didn’t open the door like I promised, but I did move from the sofa.”

Shiro stepped in behind Keith, snarling, “You are alright Keith? They didn’t come in here did they?”

“No, no,” Lance shook his head, “I think I’m okay.”

“He isn’t looking okay,” was the last thing Lance heard from Keith before everything faded from grey to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit: forgot to advise... Chapter 7 will be released next Sunday! 19th January! Thank you so much for your continued support!! check my twitter for more updates!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to take that leap...

##  Chapter 7

Lance felt disoriented when he awoke, there had been too much happening, it was as though his brain just crashed. 

“You alright Lance?” Keith’s voice pulled Lance’s attention.

“Uhh,” Lance looked around, the decor was nothing like the room he had been shown earlier, “where are we Keith?”

“Your room,” Keith replied.

“M-m-my room?” Lance blinked,  _ wait, was he not going to be staying with them? _

Keith pressed his hand against Lance’s face, “Lance? Your heart rate just sped up.  _ Shiro? Come here! _ ”

Shiro sped into the room, “Keith? What’s wrong? Lance, are you okay?”

Keith looked from Lance to Shiro, “I don’t know, his heart is beating  _ so fast _ .”

Lance looked to Shiro, his words tumbling out before he could control himself, “You don’t want me with you?”

“What?”

“Keith--” Lance tripped over his words and felt like he was about to explode, “he said that-- he said-- not room--”

Shiro looked to Keith in confusion, “What is he talking about? Didn’t you tell him?”

Keith shrugged, “I just told him that it was his room and he started doing this.”

“Honestly Keith,” Shiro sighed going to Lance’s side, “this is our new room Lance,  _ with you _ . Keith went to see Kolivan and got us moved here so that you had access to your own bathroom.”

“There’s a kitchen thingy too,” Keith added.

“I thought,” Lance heaved out a long moan, “I thought that you two were abandoning me.”

Keith snorted, “As if we were that hard to shake.”

Shiro sat on the bed, pulling Lance onto his lap. “As if I would ever get rid of you so easily, you are one of our mates.”

“You do know this guy has been spending the last few years training specifically so he could come to you right?” Keith shook his head, “Bloody humans, always so ungrateful.”

Lance heaved a sigh, leaning against Shiro.

“Are you feeling any better?” Shiro asked,cradling Lance against him.

“A bit,” Lance bit his lip. “I just, I don’t know. It’s hard to explain how I am feeling right now.”

“You wanna see the place or not?” Keith asked jerking his thumb at the door.

Lance groaned by nodding, “Yeah.”

Lance leaned against Shiro a little longer, nuzzling against him before he stood up. He had to admit that the room was much larger than the last one, though it didn’t feel like home. It was missing all of the touches that showed Keith and Shiro lived there. The main living space had a small kitchenette and there was a bathroom just off of the bedroom with a shower and even a deep bath. 

“Ooooh,” Lance grinned, “I cannot wait to be able to use that baby.”

Shiro chuckled.

“What?” Lance shrugged, “apartments aren’t known for deep full tubs. I’m excited for later tonight.”

“You are so one dimentional,” Keith chuckled.

“What happened to that other guy?” Lance asked, his fingers twisting in Shiro’s hem.

Shiro snarled, “That one will never see another dusk.”

Ketih nodded, “You don’t have to worry about that Lance, neither of us would ever allow another person to cause you harm.”

Lance nodded as he hung his head in shame. “I’m just not good enough as a human, why are we waiting on changing me? You should just do it right now. I don’t want to be useless anymore.”

“You’ve never been useless,” Shiro promised, “and we aren’t changing you until you are truly ready for it.”

“I swear I am ready now,” Lance promised.

Keith shook his head, “I wish that were true, but I can hear it in the way you speak, your every action. You are anything but useless.”

“I threw a lamp at your head,” Lance replied lamely.

Keith snorted, “With your aim you will have to do much better than that. Honestly, what made you think that a lamp would hurt me, let alone kill me?”

Lance blanched, “I never wanted to kill you.”

“It’s okay sharpshooter,” Shiro said playfully.

Lance sat down on one of the sofas with a sigh. “It’s been a very strange few days.”

“You probably aren’t in the mood anymore,” Shiro sat beside Lance, “but I do owe you a reward for being so good.”

Lance felt his head switch gears and melt at the suggestion from Shiro. He crawled onto Shiro’s lap where he was patting it with his hand.He sighed as he felt Shiros’s hands move along his body slowly removing his clothing. Keith joined them, assisting Shiro in the removal of Lance’s clothing, causing Lance to squirm and whine on the lap. 

“Ke-Keith ahh--” Lance whined, “what--”

“You were such a good boy,” Keith crooned, “you listened to me and kept the door shut as I asked you to. You also took care of me so well while we were in the car. It’s only fair I return the favour.”

“You’re just feeling hungry,” Lance teased, opening his legs for Keith.

“That is true too,” Keith said, kissing Lance’s inner thigh.

Shiro nipped at Lance’s neck, “Don’t you be forgetting about me.”

“I swear,” Lance sighed, “you two just want me to stay human for the snacking value I add.”

“You are quite the snack, that is true.” Shiro teased, lapping where his teeth broke skin.

Lance groaned, “I can’t believe that I am hearing that out of you.”

The pair worked Lance over, opening him up slowly; it wasn’t long before they had Lance panting and begging to cum as Keith teased and sucked on all of his sensitive areas. Lance sighed as he felt Keith sink into him, Shiro supporting him so that his weight was off of himself. 

“You take me so well,” Keith sighed, feeling Lance wrapped around his cock.

Shiro hummed in pleasure, “You look so good Baby.”

“Hnnngh,” Lance felt his head loll back against Shiro’s shoulder, they kissed deeply.

“You’re so hot inside,” Keith moaned, “you feel so good.”

Keith moved his hand to Lance’s cock, wrapping it in a firm grip, his motions in time with his thrusts. Lance watched greedily as Shiro and Keith kissed above him, his fingers tracing both of their cheeks, guiding them to focus back onto him. Keith lifted up Lance, pulling him from Shiro in order to fuck into him harder. Lance curled around the vampire, his blunt nails digging into Keith’s cold flesh. Lance bit into Keith’s neck, he felt Keith stiffen under him and the now familiar moan as he came. 

Lance came to with the sound of Keith’s low snarl and fingers digging into his lower back. “Keith?”

“Shh,” Keith hushed him through clenched teeth. “Just give me a moment to calm down.”

Lance nodded, holding in his hiss of pain from escaping his lips. There was a blur of movement as Lance felt Keith get pulled from him and instead of falling he was cradled in Shiro’s arms.

“Are you okay Lance?” Shiro asked, his eyes on Keith who was standing off to the side, his face hidden by hair as he looked down at the floor. 

“Uhh yeah,” Lance said, feeling confused and a bit chilled at being naked. “Is Keith alright though? I’m more worried about him right now.”

There was a cough from Keith followed by a short nod, “Yeah sorry for scaring you like that, Lance.”

Lance tapped Shiro on the chest and asked quietly to be let down. With a wary look, Shiro gently placed Lance on the floor, his muscles tense. Lance stepped in front of Shiro’s line of sight, his blue eyes looking to Shiro in concern.

“It’s okay Shiro,” Lance soothed, “I promise Keith won’t harm me, he is our mate.”

“You are still human.” Shiro’s eyebrows were knitted in concern.

“Yes,” Lance nodded, “but he didn’t hurt me up to this point, so why would he start now?”

Shiro growled low, still uncertain of how trustworthy Keith was with Lance at that moment.

Lance sighed as he caressed Shiro’s face, “I trust him, don’t you trust me?”

Shiro startled, “Of course I trust you.”

Lance smiled kissing Shiro, “Good. I love you.”

Shiro sighed and watched as Lance slowly walked over to where Keith was crouched down.

Keith jerked back as he felt Lance’s fingers card through his hair. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Keith looked up, his eyes wide. “Even Shiro was questioning me. Why are you?”

Lance shrugged, “Kashi was just worried, as you would be in a reverse situation. Are you alright? I have a feeling I kind of fucked up there.”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“I’m not sure what time it is,” Lance said, “but is it alright if we go back to the bedroom? I kind of feel tired out and wouldn’t mind having a cuddle.”

Keith looked up at the hand which Lance was offering, tentatively he took hold and uncurled himself. Lance guided him back to the bedroom where the fell into bed with Shiro and Lance surrounding Keith. 

“I’m sorry for biting,” Lance said with a wince. “I might have gotten a bit too into what we were doing.”

Keith shook his head. “No, it isn’t your fault, I’m just on edge a bit with everything and I was worried that you might break skin and have gotten my blood in your mouth.”

Lance snorted, “Is the vampire who bites, afraid of being bitten.”

There was a snort from Keith, “Perhaps something along those lines.”

Lance nuzzled against Keith, “I promise not to do that again.”

“I’m sorry too,” Shiro spoke softly against Keith’s neck. “I shouldn’t have ripped Lance from you, I know you wouldn’t hurt him. I was just scared, it took me five years to get him again. I just saw it all disappear in that instant.”

“I don’t blame you at all Shiro,” Keith had one arm around Lance, the other he use to reach back to pull Shiro into a kiss. “You are my mate, I know that you wouldn’t hurt me unless it was really necessary and I would have done the same, quite frankly.”

A humm of pleasure rumbled through Shiro’s chest as he kissed Keith once more, his metallic hand possessively pulling Keith closer. Keith broke the kiss with a gasping moan, his back arching so that his ass was pressed firmly against Shiro’s groin. Feeling slightly left out, Lance scraped his blunt nails along Keith’s chest, kissing the marks which trailed behind.

Keith turned to Lance, pulling him towards them. “Aren’t you getting feisty.”

Lance gasped when Keith threw him onto his back, legs splayed open.

“I will finish what I started,” Keith growled, his arms caged around Lance staring him down like prey.

Lance shivered and squirmed under Keith’s gaze, “Please.”

Shiro chuckled low, “While you take care of Lance, I will have a little taste right here.”

Keith gasped as Shiro pressed one of his fingers against his hole. 

“It’s been a while,” Shiro teased, his finger pressing inside. “I may need to work you open a bit first.”

Lance wiggled below Keith, his hand pushing aside his cock while using his other fingers to spread himself open. “I’m still wet and ready Keith.”

Keith growled low and possessive, “You smell so good, are you sure you are ready for me to just come inside you?”

“More than ready for you Red,” Lance winked blowing him a kiss.

Keith thrust into Lance in a single motion, “You feel so good wrapped around my cock, c’mon Shiro, I need to feel you inside.”

“Patience,” Shiro said softly.

“Yields focus,” both Lance and Keith intoned with a roll of their eyes and a grin. 

“Good, you already know then,” Shiro teased adding a second finger and curling them until Keith cried out.

“Fuck me now Shiro,” Keith growled over his shoulder between thrusts.

“Please Kashi,” Lance whined, “I want to feel you fucking into Keith while he is inside of me.”

Keith’s back arched, pushing him deeper inside of Lance the moment Shiro exchanged his fingers for his cock. All three men moaned as they came together. The final undoing for Lance was when Keith licked a line along his neck and was granted permission to drink from there. 

As they cooled down, collapsed together in a pile, Keith spoke. “Thanks you two.”

“I love you,” Shiro spoke softly into Keith’s dark hair making him hum in pleasure. 

The following week had Lance finding himself a bit of a routine where he would take time training with Keith in the gym when it was used by the more senior members. Kolivan was often around, bringing Keith and Shiro news on the movement of Lotor and his people. 

“I really think we need to do this sooner than later,” Lance sighed.

Once again they were sitting in Kolivan’s office discussing Lance’s future.

“Why do we have to rush now that we are back with the Blades.” Keith shrugged.

“Does the name Lotor not mean anything to you?” Lance asked shaking his head. “I mean as it is I would like to see the surface once more. I can’t stay in that room forever.”

“I thought you were happy,” Shiro countered, “with us all being together.”

“I am,” Lance sighed, “I really am, and I am not feeling ungrateful…”

“But…” Keith encouraged Lance to continue.

“But,” Lance nodded, “but, I feel like a caged animal. I can only call Mama and anyone else cause Kolivan has a fancy hardwired phone here. I miss having freedom, of any kind. Like I can’t go out of our room without having one of you two there cause someone might  _ eat me _ , you do realize that is not normal right? I know Kashi that your humanity is not so far away that you have forgotten that part, right?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten.” Shiro sighed in resignation, “and yeah, I guess I have been a bit overprotective. Just what if someone hurts you? Just one drop of blood--”

“Yes, a whole army of hungry vampires with no self control will descend on me and eat me,” Lance rolled his eyes. “Which brings me to the next point, why won’t you two change me? If it is too much for you I have already spoken with Kolivan and he is willing to make me, be my Maker, whatever it is you call it. He offered to turn me as he has done it before apparently and said he can control himself to not kill me in the process.”

“No!” Both Keith and Shiro snarled together.

Lance slammed his balled fists on Kolivan’s desk making both vampires flinch and Kolivan smirk. “Then are you just waiting for Lotor to be on top of us? To get me himself? ‘Cause I thought the whole fucking point of my being pulled from my  _ home  _ was to bring me here where it would be safe to change me. Or was that just a lie and you don’t really want me to join you two and I am just a plaything for now that you can forget the moment I die.”

Keith and Shiro looked to each other uncertain of just how they were to react to that. Kolivan cleared his throat breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended on them. 

“While I do love watching this lover’s quarrel,” Kolivan spoke, holding up a hand when Keith tried to protest, “I happen to agree with the… with Lance. The longer you wait, the higher the chance that you will be caught by Lotor and the rest.”

“See,” Lance shook his head. “Listen, I love you both and that you both want me to be happy or whatever, but right now I’m just feeling like I’m some kept cat.”

Keith snorted, “You can be very cat like.”

Lance scowled. “Listen, I am giving you two only a little bit of time, ‘cause I want to be turned.. I have taken the time I’ve been here and all the time before at our apartment with you Kashi, and I  _ want _ to be like you. I’m done waiting in the sidelines.”

“Lance,” Shiro stepped towards Lance only to be stopped when Kolivan placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Shiro and Keith,” Kolivan spoke, his voice holding no room for further argument. “I have discussed this with young Lance and I agree with him. I have watched him train and do his best, and while I had my reservations about him when you first told me about your pet. But, now after meeting him, seeing how you  _ both _ have changed, how hard he works, I do think that he would make a wonderful addition to us here at the Blades and of course complete your own pack. If you two do not sort this out  _ with _ Lance, I will be changing him, and he will be  _ my _ fledgling. So do keep that in mind as well. Now leave my office, I do have actual work outside of your problems.”

Lance thanked Kolivan for his time and walked out of the office ahead of his two vampire lovers who stared after him in confusion.

“I suggest you follow him,” Kolivan motioned towards Lance’s retreating back.

Shiro was the first to reach him, with Keith staying behind to discuss things further with the Blade leader.

“Lance, I’m sorry.” 

Lance ignored Shiro, walking ahead, his eyes in front. He nodded in greeting as other Blade members passed them.

“Lance, speak with me please.”

Lance didn’t say a word until the door shut behind them and they were alone in their bedroom.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Lance sighed. “I think that I was pretty clear on what it is that I want.”

“Yeah you were clear,” Shiro sighed. “I just wish you hadn’t chosen to go to Kolivan about it. That you just--”

“That I just what?” Lance started to pace the room his hands flying in the air, “Just what? Try to talk with you? Try and reason with the two most stubborn people on the planet? Why yes, I do believe that I  _ just tried _ when it came to the pair of you. So yes, I have spoken with Kolivan, and he agrees as you heard, and he  _ will _ change me if you two are so unwilling.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

Lance groaned. “I am so tired of saying the same damn thing with you two. This is it, this is my ultimatum, and you  _ know _ I hate giving ultimatums. Change me or I will go to someone else who is willing.”

“That you would rather someone other than us be your sire.”

“That’s the thing Shiro,” Lance sounded, exasperated. “I  _ don’t _ want to go to someone else. I want you, but you don’t seem to want me. I honestly wonder why you even bothered coming to me, to find me, when at the end of it all you don’t even want me to be with you forever.”

“How could you say that, Lance?”

“No, really though,” Lance continued his voice taking on a fevered pitch, “why did you come and throw my life upside down. While I know I wasn’t in the best of places Kashi, it was still my life, and I know it was shit. But it was my shitty shell of a life.”

Shiro moved to Lance’s side in an instant, his arms wrapping around Lance, pulling him against his chest. “I’m so so so sorry. I never meant to ever make you feel that way and I don’t regret a moment of showing back up on your doorstep. I really hope you don’t regret it either. I love you and I cannot live without you, I won’t live without you.”

“Does that mean?” Lance sniffed, “Fuck, and here I am all puffy-eyed.”

Shiro chuckled, “That is what you are worried about? Come with me, lets go clean up.”

Lance nodded, accepting the soft kisses Shiro placed along his face and down his jaw. Lance’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, pulling him in closer with a pleased sigh. 

“Will you be joining me?” Lance asked, his eyes hooded with lust.

“Until the very end,” Shiro murmured.

Lance allowed Shiro to lift him up and carry him to their ensuite. Somehow Keith arranged a bathroom with a deep tub which Lance had already used a few times to ease his sore muscles. Keith entered the room silently, moving with Shiro in preparing a hot bath for Lance. Together the pair helped to bathe and clean every inch of Lance, going so far as to trim his nails and hair. Lance chuckled at how well Keith could trim hair given the hairstyle he chose to have for all of eternity. Lance was feeling mellow by the time that it was all finished and the trio were on the bed, with Lance laying on a fluffy towel.

Shiro looked over Lance, his eyes admiring every inch in front of him. “Are you certain this is what you want.”

Lance sighed, “Stop asking me, I want to be with you always. Do you not want me?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, his voice shook. “I want you now and always.”

Lance smiled, “Was that so hard to say?”

Keith kissed Lance’s shoulder, “Are you ready for this, then?”

Lance took a deep breath, “I mean I think so, Kashi explained part of it. You take my blood, then feed me yours right?”

Keith nodded, “With me being older, Shiro and I were thinking that I would be the one to give you their blood first.”

“But I would also give you my blood as well,” Shiro added.

“So I will have both of you in me huh,” Lance blushed. 

“Not the first time either,” Keith quipped with a smirk.

Lance whimpered, remembering that particular evening.

Keith kissed Lance’s neck. “When I was made, much like Shiro I wasn’t given much of a choice. But neither was my mother who was forced to turn me.”

“Oh my gods, your mom is your maker?” Lance asked, horrified as he thought on how aroused he was right at that moment, and honestly every time he was bitten.

Keith scowled. “I never had sex with my mother Lance, and Shiro didn’t fuck his maker either. You, on the other hand, are strange and get aroused by it.”

“I guess you should stop being so good at sucking,” Lance teased.

“Never,” Keith murmured against Lance’s lips before he pressed his elongated fangs against Lance’s throat. 

Lance gasped, his one hand grasping at the back of Keith’s head to pull him in closer. He looked to Shiro reaching out to him, “You too.” 

Shiro smiled, “With pleasure.”

Shiro kissed the opposite side from Keith before moving down to Lance’s groin. Lance moaned opening his legs for Shiro, his back arching as he felt Shiro puncture his femoral artery. This was so much more than normal, feeling the way both men drank him down. The border of pain and pleasure blurring as he felt his body become light and floaty. Lance could feel his mind becoming blurred, and the edge of his vision became dark. 

Shiro drank until he could hear Lance’s heart slow, he looked up to Keith who was still drinking. Shiro lifted his head, unable to drink anything more. Shiro crawled up to look at Lance’s face, seeing just as his eyes closed. He caressed Lance’s face as he waited for Keith to finish drinking; it was a fine line between death and what they were. So many never could make the transition, from masters who couldn’t control their blood lust, to those who didn’t have a strong enough will to fight. Shiro kissed Lance one last time with him as a human, Keith pulled from his neck with a gasp. 

Keith wiped his lip with his thumb, “Now for the hard part.”

Shiro watched as Keith cut his own wrist with his teeth before pressing it to Lance’s parted lips. Shiro listened to Lance’s heart as it stopped beating, his body tensed as he waited for the change to occur and his eyes open once more. Shiro watched Keith, waiting for the word that it was his turn to feed Lance’s new form. It felt like an eternity before Shiro heard the sound of blood being pulled down Lance’s throat.

“Your turn Babe,” Keith grinned.

Shiro nodded, hissing as he sliced his own wrist, pressing the cut against Lance’s mouth. He shivered, feeling Lance’s tongue run along the edges of the tear, drawing more from Shiro than he thought was possible. 

“Good boy,” Shiro praised. 

Shiro nuzzled his face against Lance’s neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive flesh. He was excited to see how Lance would react now, to live with him through his new firsts. As it stood they had been discussing some of what they would do when it came to his family. Agreeing that once everything was settled that they would visit Lance’s family and let them know what had happened. Lance knew that there was a chance that they wouldn’t accept it, that he could be rejected completely. While that realization hurt Lance, he also knew that he didn’t want to repeat the last five years. 

At some point Keith pulled Lance and Shiro apart. “Now we just wait.”

Lance lay as though dead, often there were something, a twitch from nerves dying and reforming, or a scream as the newborn felt each cell get reconstructed. Meanwhile Lance was none of that, he was just still, silent with no movement.

For three days Shiro and Keith stood vigil, taking turns to wash Lance’s body as it changed from living to vampire. For three days they barely left the room, save in shifts when changing water for Lance’s baths. 

“You think he will wake soon?” Shiro asked, his own turning was one that he remembered with pain. It was an event he would overall rather forget as it spoke of the time when he was a prisoner of the Galra and only there by the whim of the witch who led them.

“Shouldn’t be long now,” Keith answered, “his body is no longer changing, we can get him dressed before he wakes I think.”

Shiro helped dressed Lance while Keith got permission for them to go above ground to take Lance on his first hunt. He was anxious, though when he would stop Shiro could hear the change in Lance, the stillness that came with their kind. 

It was successful, it had to be.

* * *

Lance groaned, opening his eyes; everything seemed so bright it was borderline obnoxious how surreal it all appeared. Like everything had a shimer to its edges that sharpened when he would focus on something, making him feel slightly ill.

“Lance?” 

Shiro’s voice called Lance’s attention, he turned his head slightly to see Shiro as he never had before; he gasped, as his eyes focused.

“What is it?” Shiro asked, his face filled with concern.

“I was right,” Lance grinned, “you  _ are _ the hottest man alive.”

Lance let out a low chuckle as he saw Shiro’s eyes flicker away and cast downward, he was embarrassed and it was cute. Lance felt overwhelmed with the need to pull the man down towards himself, a sound near the bedroom door pulled his attention away and Lance was on the bed, hissing and growling furiously.

“Lance,” Keith said with a smirk, “like the new look, though I would go with less hissing myself.”

Lance stopped, straightening his stance and ran into Keith’s arms, making him grunt at the impact. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lance cried out, “I never meant to hiss at you.”

Keith chuckled as he patted Lance’s back,.“It’s okay buddy, at least you didn’t attack me, which is more than I can say for other newborns.”

“Speaking of,” Shiro asked, “what did Kolivan say?”

“Say to what?” Lance looked from Shiro to Keith.

“We thought you might like to go out for a hunt with us once you woke up.” Keith answered.

“Oh can I?” Lance’s face lit up at the concept of getting out of the base.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, “got the approval just before you woke up, actually.”

Lance let Keith set him back on the ground. “When do we go?”

“Right now,” Keith replied, “if you think you are up for it.”

Lance grinned, then his face dropped. “Wait, are we killing someone? Cause I’m not sure that I am up for that.”

Shiro snorted, “I’m very happy that you haven’t changed.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance skipped around the room at his new preternatural speed. “I have changed so much, look how fast I can run.”

Shiro laughed, “Point made, Baby. What I was referring to though is that you are still you, your personality is still  _ you _ .”

“Of course I am still me,” Lance grinned and winked. “I never change according to Mama, I just get brighter.”

“Ugh, Keith retched, “can we get out of here before I hurl all over?”

Lance snorted and together the trio headed up for the first time since they had arrived the week before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments I have received on this story, it is a bit of a wild ride (Even I have no idea where it is going). I appreciate everything that is said, and some of you remind me of things I have yet to wrap up/glossed over (I'm so sorry my horny brain takes over and ignores the details... often, so I appreciate those detailed comments! lol).
> 
> Next update will be on the 26th of January [likely later in the afternoon for me as I have a sale the day before and will be wiped out]


	8. Chapter 8

##  Chapter 8

The night was so bright and Lance was bowled over by the flurry of information which was flooding his senses. It took him a few moments of staring around himself in wonder before Keith could garner his attention and encourage Lance to follow. Piling into their car, Lance found himself at a bar, while Shiro argued that it was too soon for them to be attempting such a human- filled place, Keith ignored him and as he was the driver kept going. 

Lance leaned against Shiro at first, worried that he might lose control, like others who were new to this life. The scent of blood and sex was thick, thicker than the blue haze of smoke that spilled out from the dirty backwater bar. Lance could feel his mouth water as he looked up at Shiro and over to Keith.

“Are you sure?” his voice was low and uncertain.

Keith looked over to him with a cocky look. “Are ya scared?”

Lance could feel his hackles rise to the challenge. “You wish!”

“Boys,” Shiro spoke, quieting them both immediately.

A shiver ran down Lance’s spine,  _ fuck food, sex first. _

“You need food Baby,” Shiro spoke as though reading Lance’s mind, “we can have fun later.”

“We are so having fun once we get you fed,” Keith winked. 

They hadn’t even reached the steps before a tall figure blocked their path, Shiro and Keith immediately stiffened. A low growl resonated between them all in the direction of the stranger.

“My my,” the person spoke, their voice low and accented, “it took you long enough to emerge from your little hidey hole.”

“Lotor,” Keith spat.

Lance’s eyes widened, “No.”

“Oh look, the kitten has a new set of claws,” Lotor chuckled. “It took you long enough though, I thought you might do so back at the apartment. But I suppose you wanted to keep him around a bit longer, he did have such a delightful smell. I imagine he tasted divine. Shame you had to change him.”

Shiro growled louder while Lance closed his eyes for a moment and spoke, “You were waiting for me to be changed? Why?”

Lotor shrugged, “I thought that you might be magnificent made vampire, turns out I was right.”

“Why are you here then?” Lance asked shaking his head. “I mean, it doesn’t feel as though you want to kill me. I have a feeling you could have done it any time up til now.”

“I like you,” Lotor chuckled, “I don’t want to kill you. I want to join you, actually.”

“Bullshit,” Keith spat.

Lance ran his hand along Keith’s lower back to try and settle him. “I mean, while I don’t really fear you in the same way that these two do. I don’t have the same history or whatever. I have to agree that it is rather strange if even a third of what Shiro and Keith told me are true, it really makes no sense that you are here. I thought you were just after Shiro, wanting him back as your champion or whatever.”

Lotor sneered, “The champion, that is all something designed by the witch and her ilk. You know, even I had to fight in the arena, I who was made by Honerva. Yes, I left the clan under the pretense of hunting  _ ‘the champion’ _ down, but the part I never told the witch was what I planned on doing once I found him.”

“And your Generals?” Lance prompted.

“We had a bit of what you would call a differing of opinions,” Lotor waved his hands vaguely, “some of us had to part ways.”

“So they are still out there?” Keith growled.

“Not corpally they aren’t.” Lotor tapped his lips, “Well three are off together, and I’m not concerned, the one who was my mother’s spy though I took care of.”

Lance bit his lip before looking to Shiro, “I trust him.”

“What?” all three said at different levels of incredulity.

“I can’t explain it Kashi,” Lance shook his head, “I just, I think he is telling the truth.”

“You don’t know him like we do, Lance,” Keith growled low.

Lance worried his lip with his teeth, a bad habit he brought over with him;  _ great. _ “Look, I know you two have  _ history _ , but my gut Kashi, you know how right it is. When has it ever been wrong?”

Shiro weighed what Lance said, looking over to Lotor who was watching the exchange carefully. “I mean--”

“Kashi, I swear to all that is unholy if you mention  _ that  _ event I will have to kill you.”

Shiro shrugged, “You have to admit you were very wrong about that.”

“Okay so  _ once _ , in all the years I have known you.”

“Yeah,” Shiro glared at Lotor before nodding to Lance, “you’re right though, and as much as I hate to say it Keith, we should listen to Lance.”

“Are you kidding me?” Keith’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “How could you just trust this, this--”

Lance hugged Keith, “It’s okay Keith.”

Keith begrudgingly took the affection, grumbling. “If he so much as breathes in a way that I find questionable I will kill him.”

“That sounds like a great compromise,” Lance grinned.

“How on god’s green earth is that a great compromise?” Lotor asked, his voice rising in pitch.

Lance shrugged, “If you would rather I can just kill you now. I mean I can’t see either Keith or Kashi disagreeing with that option.”

“I would prefer it to be honest,” Keith said, cracking his knuckles.

Lotor snorted, “Is he always this feisty?”

Lance chuckled. “Yes, and often worse. Stand down, Keith.”

Some people walked past them; the scent of human wafted past Lance making a shiver run down his spine. He felt his mouth water and his eyes glaze over slightly, he didn’t even realize that he had begun to walk in their direction until he was pulled back by Shiro.

“What happened?” Lotor asked, his face looking amused. “Don’t tell me that we are fresh baby vamp right here?”

Lance moaned at the loss of his victim, slightly nuzzling back against Shiro. “I’m so hungry.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed at Keith, “You brought a newborn here? What if he snaps?”

“We are right here,” Keith snapped, “we would never allow Lance to go on a rampage.”

“You take too high a risk,” Lotor looked to Lance with some concern before bowing to the others. “I will take my leave then; think on what I have said and meet me here in a week if you decide to work with me.”

Keith and Shiro both nodded and watched as Lotor took his leave, seeming to melt into the darkness.

“Come,” Keith said softly as he reached for Lance, “let’s go get something for you.”

“Or someone?” Lance chuckled, feeling less like himself than he had earlier. 

Lance followed Keith into the small bar, the smell of life was almost overwhelming, their stink of sweat, of stale cigarettes, and alcohol. Lance’s fingers curled and dug into Keith’s bicep.

“You okay?”

“I don’t know that I can do this,” Lance’s voice wavered, “it's a lot.”

Shiro clasped Lance’s shoulder, his voice in Lance’s ear. “You will be great, you have us both here with you. I promise it will turn out alright.”

Lance took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay, let’s go.”

Keith led them to a table that was a bit out of the way and against a wall, “You two sit, I’ll bring back something to drink.”

Lance sat uncertain, “Kashi, he isn’t about to--”

Shiro chuckled, “Don’t worry, we aren’t about to reenact some movie scene. Keith is just getting some beer, we will be taking whomever off property.”

“Less witnesses?”

“Well,” Shiro shrugged, “there is that, but also we aren’t sure how you will react when feeding. I mean you do remember what happens when I feed right? You were there for so many of them after all.”

Lance chuckled as he nuzzled against Shiro. “Mmm, those were always my favourite moments.”

“Easy there Baby,” Shiro teased, “let’s get in your first meal and then we can reenact some of those moments.”

“Promise?”

“What are we promising?” Keith asked, handing each of them a chilled stein. 

“Kashi was saying we get to have some fun tonight.” Lance informed with a sultry grin.

“Ooh?” Keith’s eyebrow raised, “I am very much interested in that.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows, “I always deliver, don’t I Baby?”

“I think he is worse,” Keith shook his head. “I blame you.”

Shiro snorted, “Nope, you’re the Master here.”

“Ooh Master,” Lance smiled, giving a lewd wink.

“Don’t,” Keith warned with a low growl.

“Seriously though what does that even mean, oooh hold that thought,” Lance held up his hand as he looked over to the front entrance. “I want him.”

Keith and Shiro looked over, a young man in his early twenties stepped into the smoky blue haze of the establishment. His build was much like Keith’s, but with softer features and medium brown hair. 

Keith scowled, “I veto, anyone but him.”

Shiro and Lance turned on Keith, Lance grabbed Keith’s shirt in his fist.

“You know who he is?”

“Down boy,” Keith brushed off Lance’s hand. “Yeah, that’s James from the Academy. He’s a total prig, why not go for, I dunno, anyone but him. What about that person there?”

Lance looked to the person Keith was pointing to and sneered, “No. I want that one, I want James. Kashi, can we eat him?”

Shiro let out a low chuckle. “While normally I would say let’s not upset Keith, this is Lance’s first. He should be able to choose whom he wants, next time we can be more diplomatic about it.”

Keith grumbled, “Fine, whatever.”

Lance leaned against Keith, pressing his face to his neck. “You can’t kill him, though.”

“Fine.” Keith took a long swallow of his beer, wishing not for the first time that he could get drunk, “Killjoys.”

Lance caught the eye of the cutie Keith referred to as James, and grinned when the young man made his way to their table. 

“Hey Keith,” James said with an easy smile. “Are these your friends?”

Keith took a long drag on his drink to avoid speaking, Lance jumped up his hand outstretched. “Hey James! I’m Lance, Keith was telling me all about you.”

“Oh yeah?” James winced, “That can’t be a good thing, should I just go now?”

“Yes.” Keith muttered just low enough that the human didn’t hear him, earning a kick and glare from Shiro.

“No no no,” Lance chuckled, “all good stuff really. Come and join us, won’t you?”

James bit his lower lip, the scent of lust and desire rolling from him in waves. “Uhh, yeah I can stay, if that is alright with Keith and Shiro.”

Shiro kicked Keith again as he nodded, and welcomed James to their table.

“Did you want something?” Keith asked, “I need to get another round.”

“Uhh whatever you’re having looks good,” James responded. “Thank you.”

“Come sit next to me,” Lance said eagerly, patting the empty space beside him.

James flushed as Shiro moved seats, allowing James a space to sit right next to Lance, who proceeded to drape himself over the newcomer. 

“So uhh Lance,” James sputtered, “I don’t think I have ever seen you around here before. What brings you to this backwater town?”

Lance chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you James, lets just say I’m visiting.”

“Uhh kay,” James answered, feeling confused. 

Keith came back with four full steins that he placed in the centre of the table. Lance pulled one over for James which he accepted after some hesitation due to the glare which Keith was firing towards the newcomer.

“I feel like I am intruding here,” James was flustered. “I really don’t have to be here.”

“You really aren’t intruding,” Lance insisted.

James ducked his head towards Lance, “As lovely as you are, I don’t think Keith wants me to be here.”

Lance chuckled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Keith always looks pissed off. I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Right, Dear?”

“Dear?” James stiffened. “ _ Shit _ , sorry no. I don’t hit on people who are in relationships. I’m sorry Keith I had no idea.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “That idiot is also in a relationship with him.”

“Uhh,” James looked from Keith to Shiro, “B-b-both of you? What?”

Lance cocked his head, “Is that a problem?”

James shook his head, “No, I just… Why do you need me?”

“Because Lance wanted you,” Shiro chuckled, “nothing more complicated than that.”

The moment James’ cheeks tinted rose Lance knew that they had him. 

* * *

Lance moaned as he licked a wet line along James’ pulse point, he tasted so good. They were in a motel room, much like the one they had stayed at when they had left Lance’s home. James was laid out on the bed, his clothing strewn throughout the room. Lance was focused on James’ upper body while Shiro was between his thighs, Keith sat back to watch, his eyes narrowed on Lance.

Lance closed his eyes; there were so many sensations hitting him at once. He knew he was thirsty and all he wanted was to sink his fangs into the pulse point, to feel the heat as blood rushed into his mouth. But he also wanted to just bask in the sensation of how sensitive his senses now were. 

“Psst.”

Lance looked back to the sound; Keith was pointing to his teeth then to his neck, making biting motions, earning him a suffering look.

“Are you okay?” James asked his voice ragged.

“How couldn’t we be?” Lance smirked. “We have you right here in bed with us.”

A low growl sounded from deep in Lance’s chest as he turned back to James and pressed his lips against James’ throat, enjoying the way the human moaned under him. Lance closed his eyes, letting his instincts kick in; his mouth watered as his fangs elongated and he bit down through the skin. James whimpered below him, his fingers digging into Lance’s arms as his back arched, pressing himself closer to the vampire.

Lance had never felt himself become so hard; his head was dizzy from the rush as hot blood rushed into his mouth and down his throat. Lance had to control himself as there was a scent from Shiro feeding; one part of him wanted to snarl at Shiro. He had never felt so territorial, but then there was the fact that he loved Shiro. 

Lance knew that he could never hurt him.

* * *

Keith watched with narrowed eyes, his nostrils flaring as the scent of blood filled the room. He could feel his mouth water slightly, though the thirst that normally pushed him was weaker than his concern for his new mate. He worried that Lance could lose control as so many young did on their first meal. What happened was not what he had expected as the new vampire calmly fed; though there was a moment where he started as Shiro bit into James’ inner thigh, he never stopped or even let loose a growl. 

Keith sat back, his head cocked; this was unprecedented and would require more research. Perhaps Kolivan would know; then there was Lance’s strange ability to not be susceptible to their glamour. 

Keith could feel himself harden as he watched the way both Lance and Shiro moved together, some of Lance’s blood still flowing through him. They stopped feeding at the same time and lapped at the wounds in sync making James writhe underneath them. He watched as Shiro moved aside, allowing Lance to swap positions with him; the older man had been opening James as they fed, and he was ready for a cock to replace those fingers. 

Lance was beautiful as he thrust into James, the human’s back arched upwards as he let out a satisfied sound. Shiro kissed Lance deeply, murmuring encouragement of how beautiful he looked as he fucked James before turning his eyes on Keith with a small smirk.

The two vampires took their turns, making James cum several times before allowing him to collapse against the bed. Keith watched the whole time, still as a statue, waiting for the moment Lance might lash out. But that moment never happened. Lance was still just Lance, smiling, joking, and sultry. 

James’ breath was slow, as though in sleep, his mouth slightly agape and cheeks flushed. His sleeping, though, didn’t deter Lance from climbing on top of Shiro and taking him deep inside. Keith rolled his eyes as the pair continued to fuck beside the unconsious human; they couldn’t even stop for five minutes to clean the poor bastard up. With a heavy sigh, Keith stood and flew out of the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom, returning with a warm wet cloth and a scowl on his face. 

“I can’t believe I am the one cleaning up your stupid ass,” Keith murmured under his breath, trying to ignore the two idiots off to the side as best he could.

Keith moved swiftly. cleaning James of cum and checking at the puncture points that they were completely healed up. Keith noticed that the sound from Lance and Shiro had grown quieter, he looked up to see that the new vampire was staring at him intensely, his blue eyes brighter since turning, looked as though they were glowing from within. Something else Keith noted he should discuss later with Kolivan, or at least he thought for a fleeting moment before he got swept by those ocean blue eyes and crawled over the sleeping form of James to join his two mates. 

* * *

It was several hours later that the trio stopped feeling satisfied in more ways than one. Lance watched in confusion as both Shiro and Keith made to leave as James still slept rather soundly on the motel bed. 

“Uhh where are you two going?” Lance asked in a hushed whisper too low for human ears.

Keith glared, “Back, we are done here. Now hurry up and get your damn pants on.”

Lance looked down to James, who was starting to stir. “We can’t just  _ leave  _ him. He is going to wake up and wonder what the hell happened.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “This is  _ exactly _ what we do.”

“Kashi?” Lance looked to Shiro hoping for some back up. “Say something.”

Shiro sighed and shook his head, “Keith is right Babe, it isn’t like he will remember anyway.”

Lance glared, “You did the mind swooshy thing didn’t you?”

Shiro looked down, uncertain of what to say. 

“Tch!” Keith scoffed, “You are acting as though he will even care, he is food. He won’t remember anymore than others remember. This is what it means to be Vampyre, to be our kind. It’s too late for regrets.”

“But Kashi,” Lance pleaded, stumbling out of the bed, knocking James slightly. “We can’t just do that, what if he is like me? What if he can’t be swooshed? And he wakes up all alone wondering what he did so wrong?”

“It ain’t that deep Lance,” Keith clapped Shiro on the shoulder, “I’ll be in the car, you deal with him.”

Shiro nodded as Keith stepped out of the room, Lance watched as Shiro walked towards him. Lance could hear James’ breathing shift as though he were close to waking.

“I won’t just leave him like this,” Lance narrowed his eyes. “You know this isn’t right, Kashi.”

Shiro ran his thumb along Lance’s jaw, “I know you mean well Baby, but we are no longer humans, we don’t keep to the same rules as before. He won’t even remember our being here, it will all just be a nice dream.”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t like that option either.”

“It isn’t like we can bring over everyone Lance,” Shiro sighed. “Please, can we just go? Before he wakes and it becomes more difficult.”

“Fine,” Lance turned his face from Shiro. “Give me a moment to get dressed. Alone.”

Shiro pulled back his hand and nodded solemnly. “Don’t take too long, he is close to waking.”

Lance nodded and waited until the door closed behind Shiro before moving. “You’ve been awake for a while, haven’t you?”

Lance looked down to James who was still lying prone on the bed.

“You can talk, you know,” Lance continued as he started to pull on his jeans from earlier, “Kashi is far enough away, he can’t hear you.”

“You aren’t human,” James’ voice was low, “so it wasn’t all just a dream?”

Lance sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you disappointed?”

“No,” James responded, sitting up and forward. “If anything I am interested; how do I become like you three?”

Lance snorted, “Why? One night is all you needed?”

James flushed, “N-n-no. I mean it isn’t like it is the first time I’ve thought about it.”

“You wanted to be a vampire?” Lance leaned forward, his voice dripping with sex, making James shiver and let out a shuddering sigh.

James hummed in agreement and arousal, “Uhh, yeah. I mean there have always been stories about them.”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, I guess there are a lot of stories and movies about ‘em aren’t there? You know though, not all stories are true.”

James drew his fingers along the sunbeam that danced along Lance’s brown skin, “I can see that.”

Lance groaned, standing up to pick up his shirt from the floor. “I better go before Kashi or Keith come to see what is happening. The room is all paid up, I just didn’t think it was right to leave you like that.”

“Will I see you again?” James asked.

Lance smirked, “Miss me already?”

James flushed earning a chuckle from Lance.

Lance bit his lower lip, “Just might have to find you again flyboy. And make sure to take some B12, it will help with the woozy feeling, and have a few small meals throughout the day. Toodles.”

James watched as Lance winked and walked out of the rented room, his heart beating rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh what was all that? 
> 
> Im sure you have questions... like wtf is with Lance's eyes? Is James also immune to mind swishing? Will this ever have a clear plot line? Will I ever stop jumping forward in time with little to no warning???
> 
> I promise I have notes... [and some of them honestly spark from the comments that you all leave me!]
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me... Next chapter *should* be released on 2nd of Feb... baring anything popping up, which is always possible... Keep an eye out on my Twitter [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch) for any update changes!


	9. Chapter 9

##  Chapter 9

“I am not discussing this again Lance,” Keith snarled as he stormed through the bunker, Lance hot on his heels. 

“Yeah but why?” Lance whined.

Lance ignored the stares they were getting from the other BOM members; ever since his change he was allowed to wander freely around the Base. Though there were still a few who would eye him up and try to intimidate him, most often Lance would find himself back in their shared room reading a book or talking on the phone which Kolivan had wired in their room, having grown tired of Lance using his office. 

“Lance, I told you I was done on this topic.” Keith shook his head as he opened the door to their suite.

“Hey,” Shiro greeted the pair with a smile, looking up from a pile of papers he was going over. “Everything okay, Keith?”

“Shiro,” Keith groaned, “would you please deal with him? I am so done, I can’t deal with him anymore.”

Shiro glanced over to Lance who was hot on Keith’s heels; the look of determination on his face told Shiro all he needed to know about why Keith was looking worn down. 

“Lance,” Shiro sighed, “is this about James again?”

“Again implies that he stopped,” Keith grumbled as he threw himself down on the other end of the sofa. “You’d think that there wasn’t the glaring issue of Lotor still running around taunting us, that it was time to play love birds with that ass.”

Lance sat on Shiro’s lap with a huff. “It isn’t like I have  _ forgotten _ about Lotor, just, I don’t see how he is that much of a threat, to be honest.”

Keith’s mouth fell open, his face turning to Shiro, feeling dumbfounded. “I can’t even with him.,,”

Lance shrugged, “I mean, he hasn’t shown up since that first night right? And it isn’t like he actually hurt or even bothered with my family or friends when he went to my place. I don’t think he is  _ that _ bad.”

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. “No Lance, baby, he is as bad as Keith is suggesting. You just don’t know him the way I do. While his people will call me ‘Champion’, forcing me to go into the ring, one fight after another, Lotor was the ‘Prince’ among them who volunteered to go into the arena. He fought against others like myself, and creatures you couldn’t even imagine, all with a grin on his face as blood and gore would cover him.” Shiro shuddered as he relived his memories. “I was lucky that I never faced against him. Even when I am in my peak condition I am nothing compared to him; he has lived for over a thousand years.” 

“There was a rumour he was over ten thousand years old,” Keith murmured. “Given his skills in combat and abilities, I am not so sure that it is false.”

Lance shook his head. “Is that even possible? I mean, he doesn’t look like he was early human. Like I’m no history major, but ten thousand years ago, people didn’t look like, you know, people. At least, not like we do, or more specifically, like he does.”

“You really are bad at history,” Shiro cackled. “I mean, yes there has been some changes in our structure, but you are thinking a bit further back, like neanderthals right? With the big forehead jutting out?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, those guys.”

“They were further back than that,” Shiro smiled. “I mean, human history goes back millions of years.”

“Oh,” Lance sighed, “I guess, though I still call bullshit.”

“I know I am going to regret asking this, but why?” Keith asked with a groan.

“He is too beautiful to be that old,” Lance rolled his eyes. “I mean you told me we look as we did when we are turned, right? Well, there is no way that anyone from ten thousand years ago had a hair and skin care regime that would put my own to shame.”

Keith snorted, “That’s it? That is your proof? That because Lotor has beautiful hair there is no way he can be as old as he claims?”

“Yup.”

Keith shook his head. “I’m just not talking to you anymore.”

“I mean,” Lance mused, “I could just swing the conversation to other things. Like, why are you two mated? If you aren’t the one who made him, how did you two even hook up?”

Shiro stiffened under him. “What do you mean? I already told you about that.”

“No,” Lance paused, “you actually didn’t. You sort of explained how he was there for you, but then glazed over the whole fact you two were mated. Which I didn’t even learn until it accidentally slipped out on our way here.”

“It’s just,” Shiro bit his bottom lip, “Keith helped me a lot.”

“We kind of had each other’s back,” Keith added. “Shiro helped me just as much, even if he does like to deny that fact.”

Shiro sighed heavily. “It’s not just that; I was going through a really dark time, and I thought I would never be able to see you again. Though I was determined to, I-- I just didn’t believe that I would ever be able to hold you like this. We bonded, he helped me become sane once more.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s chest. “I’m just jealous I guess. You two have a way about you. And it is hard sometimes, watching the way you just seem to move so in sync with each other.”

“Do you think turning James would make that better somehow?” Keith shook his head.

“No,” Lance pouted.

“I don’t think you see yourself clearly,” Shiro spoke softly. “I’ve never seen someone so new adapt so well to this life.”

Lance shifted so he could better look at Shiro. “Kashi? Are you saying you wish that I struggled more? Perhaps rampaged through a town painting it red?”

Shiro averted his eyes in what Lance would call embarrassment. “I mean, no. but also yes.”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know Kashi, I just didn’t feel that blood rage or frenzy that you were talking about. I was wondering if I was just made wrong, like am I actually a vampire?”

“Actually I was talking with Kolivan about that,” Keith spoke.

Lance’s eyes were wide, “What? So I am wrong?”

“No no no,” Keith groaned. “I didn’t mean that you were  _ wrong _ , you are different though. I also noticed something that first night when you were feeding.”

“Something happened?” Lance felt Shiro’s thumb press along his arm.

“Well,” Keith scratched the back of his neck, “I mean, is there something about your background? Were you actually human before?”

“What do you mean, Keith?”

“Well,” Keith shrugged, “Kolivan was suggesting that you might be a hybrid of some kind. That you weren’t actually one hundred percent human. It isn't even like this was the first time either.”

“Of course I was human before, my parents were both just regular boring humans.” Lance looked to Shiro. “Right Kashi? You’ve met my family before; everyone is just normal human.”

“Normal might be stretching it,” Shiro chuckled, “but yeah. I never thought they would be anything other than that, but I was also human before. So it isn’t like I could sense their blood or anything.”

“True,” Lance responded, his head down. “I should call Mama.”

“What?” Keith cocked his eyebrow at him. “Does your mother know what you are?”

Lance recoiled slightly. “No! I mean, can I? I swear she knows something is up, but she hasn’t asked directly.”

“It’s against the rules Lance,” Keith’s mouth was in a tight line.

“Yeah but aren’t I already against the rules?” Lance leaned against Shiro. “I mean, before I wasn’t able to be mind swished, while everyone else around me is. Then this mystery thing that you say I was doing while feeding, the only thing I can think of is that I should ask my Mama. She would know.”

Keith grumbled under his breath.

“Look,” Lance leaned towards Keith, “what if I were to ask, without coming out of the coffin as it were?”

“Can we think about it a little more maybe?” Shiro asked, seeing how Keith was reacting the more they spoke.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, we can do that.”

* * *

Lance found himself slipping out of the bunker, having made friends with Antok and his humanity no longer being an issue for the others. With their help he would dash out to meet James at the bar where they had first met. The first time he had gone out he wasn’t even certain that he would find the human again, but there he was, sitting at the same table where they had met him waiting, scanning the crowd. From that point Lance and James would meet up every few days to talk and it would allow Lance a chance to Face Time with his mom to keep her from worrying. 

“Remember, don’t say anything to Keith,” Lance said to Antok as his hand wrapped around the handle of the door.

“You know I can’t ignore him if he asks me something directly,” Antok replied as he shifted from one foot to the other. “You aren’t doing anything bad while you are out there?”

“Just getting a drink and meeting up with a friend,” Lance chuckled.

“Yet you hide it from your mates?” 

Lance could feel the waves of disapproval coming from the other man, but they said nothing more and watched as he stepped out into the night. Lance took a deep breath out of habit as he stepped out into the cool night air. He was still trying to puzzle over just what it was that made him so different from the others.  _ How was he supposed to be exactly? _ He didn’t feel that overall tingle of blood lust that Shiro tried to explain. Hell, after talking with some of the other Blade members, it seemed that everyone had a story about their first hunts, many having had a similar background as Shiro where they rampaged, and annihilated whole villages and towns.

_ Sure _ , Lance thought as he approached the small bar,  _ people smelled good, like really good _ . And yeah he had those cravings. He could feel his mouth water, but it felt no different than when he was human and could smell the garlic from Hunk’s famous garlic knots. And while he could totally rampage himself through a plate of those, the idea of slaughtering the whole bar just did not have the same appeal. 

“Lance!” James called out, waving.

It was a packed night at the small roadside bar. Lance grinned and made his way through the crowd, marveling how they all seemed to part for him. Keith had the theory that it was because somewhere in the human brain, where it was still instinctual, humans could sense that he was not like them. That they could somehow know on an animal level that vampires were  _ other _ , that they were hunters. 

James was shaking his head. “How do you do that?”

“Hmm?” Lance cocked his head. “How do I do what exactly?”

“People just part ways for you,” James handed Lance a tall glass of something that smelt fruity and had a bright orange and red glow to it.

Lance smirked, taking the offered drink. “I think that they know I am not like them.”

James leaned in, “I think they wish that they were with you now.”

Lance waved him off, taking a sip of his drink. “I noticed you haven’t gotten me a beer the last few times we’ve been here.”

James flushed, looking down at some of the condensation that dripped from his bottle to the tabletop. “I just noticed how you weren’t drinking the beer, and kept eyeing the cocktails that other people were getting.”

Lance smirked, “You are the sweetest.”

They spent a few hours chatting together, watching as people entered and mingled at the bar. Lance was happy to have seemingly found a friend; he was someone who needed to socialize now that he was happy and reunited. Gone was the morose Lance; he was ready to take up life once more. 

“Shit!” James exclaimed, “I really need to get back to the barracks.”

“Oh?”

Lance had learned that James was actually studying over at a small military base which was referred to as “The Academy” as the graduates would all go off to become important individuals within the government. That once upon a time, Keith too had been a student when he was still human. That he was known as the Ace, and still had records many years later that were unbroken. 

“Yeah,” James ran a hand through his tousled hair, “there is an early morning drill happening which I cannot miss or Iverson will have my head.”

Lance chuckled. “You are so dramatic, man. All good, I need to get back myself. Keith and Kashi likely will be done with their meetings so we can go out hunting.”

“Will I see you again this weekend?” James asked, “I have Saturday off, no drills or anything.”

Lance thought about it. “Yeah I am available, I think. I can call you to let you know, but I think that they were saying that they were busy with something, which would leave me open.”

James nodded, waving as they parted just outside. “Look forward to your call!”

James was barely out of sight when a familiar voice spoke low in Lance’s ear, “So this is where you have been sneaking off to.”

Lance started, making a noise completely unbecoming for a vampire. “K-k-keith, uhh, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you still had some time with your, uhh, meeting thing, with Koliva--”

“Why the ever loving fuck were you with that human?” Keith growled. “I can smell him all over you. I thought we had finished with this conversation.”

Lance glared, “No, you, Mister High and Mighty, made your own decision and then left it at that.  _ I, _ on the other hand, am not done with this conversation. James is a nice guy and I don’t even know where this animosity comes from Keith, and frankly I am tired of it.”

“But it was  _ your choice _ to hide the fact you were meeting with another man behind our back,” Keith snapped back.

“Why does his being male have anything to do with it?” Lance’s eyebrow raised in irritation.

“Well, you know?” Keith made a weird gesture with his hands while rolling his eyes.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Lance replied, shaking his head.

“I think he is implying that you are cheating on us,” Shiro spoke up, his footsteps silent. “Also, Lance isn’t gay, Keith.”

“Uhh, you sure about that, Shiro?”

“I am pan for your information,” Lance replied haughtily.

“You are a cooking implement?” Keith asked, confusion and irritation colouring his words.

“No silly,” Lance snorted. “I am panamorous. I am attracted to more than one gender. I just  _ happen _ to be mated to two men, it doesn’t mean that I am not attracted to other people.”

“That makes me feel worse,” Keith grumbled.

Lance sighed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “I promised you I won’t turn someone without both you and Kashi’s okay. I won’t betray what we have here, even if they are cute, but, I will not be kept as a pet or locked away. I will have friends, and I happen to like James. Even if he is never turned, I will still see him if only to talk. They are called friends, I don’t know if you have ever experienced such a thing, given your broody demeanor.”

“I know what friends are, asshole,” Keith scoffed, turning his head. “And I’m not broody.”

“I have to agree with Lance on this one Keith,” Shiro chuckled low. “You are pretty broody at the best of times. This aside, can we go hunting? I am parched.”

“Fine,” Keith grumbled, “but don’t think this is over. I am still mad that you took off without telling us.”

“Yeah, I am with Keith on that point.”

“Kashi?” Lance gasped, “Et-tu?”

“You seem to forget that you have someone currently trying to track you down,” Shiro responded, his voice holding no room for arguments. “Someone who actually has already found you and spoken to you once. It isn’t safe for you to just wander around, especially when you are brand new and we have no idea what kind of strength you have.”

Lance was about to respond when there was a ping on his phone; he looked to the screen. “Shit, we need to go.”

“What is it?” Keith looked to Lance, his skin prickling.

“James just sent me a text that says “help”,” Lance replied, starting to take off in a jog in the direction of where James had gone.

“The Academy is in the other direction Lance,” Keith said, his pace matched with Lance.

“Yeah well, he went this way and I can still smell him in the air.” Lance glanced behind them, “Kashi?”

“Shiro will catch up,” Keith smirked. “He isn’t exactly the fastest of us.”

“Never was,” Lance chuckled.

“Let’s pick up our pace then,” Keith baited as he leaned forward and pulled away from Lance.

“Like hell you are going to beat me,” Lance chuckled as he picked up speed, chasing after Keith into the dark night.

* * *

Lance followed the scent trail until they came across a roadside motel, the same one as the one they had all used a few nights previously. He looked over to Keith, licking his lips nervously as his hand hesitated over the door knob. Keith let out a growl as he shoved Lance aside and pushed open the door. 

Lance barely registers what is happening as the door opens and a loud feral snarl rips out from Keith, filling the small motel room. The room is drenched in the scent of blood, Lance sees a bloodied pile that he can only assume is James based on the smell focused on that one mass. Standing above is a familiar figure;Lance is unable to say anything before Keith is lunging towards the intruder. The sound that comes from Keith is so menacing that even Lance wants to cower from it, but a small wet gurgling sound snaps Lance from his dazed state. Swiftly, Lance wraps his hands around Keith, restraining him as he attempts to attack the perpetrator in front of them. 

“Lotor?” Lance says, confused. “Did you--”

Lance was interrupted as Keith kept trying to break past him to attack Lotor who was standing still over the barely breathing form of James. Shiro burst in behind Lance and Keith, distracting Keith long enough for Lance to call him over.

“Kashi!” Lance called out, “Please help me hold Keith back!”

“Lotor!” Shiro snarled, his eyes narrowing.

“Please Kashi,” Lance pleaded, “don’t, I don’t think he did anything. Could you help me here please!”

Shiro blinked, then licking his lips he took hold of Keith, allowing Lance to let go and step in front of Keith’s snarling face. 

“What are you doing Lance,” Shiro asked, agape, “are you sure--”

“I can’t smell blood on Lotor,” Lance spoke before focusing on Keith, his eyes once more taking on that strange blue glow, “please Keith, listen to me. This isn’t going to help anyone, besides, why are you getting so worked up over one little human? It’s okay.”

Keith snarled and snapped a few times before realizing that he was snarling at Lance. “L-l-lance?”

“Good boy,” Lance grinned before turning around to take in what was in front of them. “Sorry about that, I am assuming this was not you?”

“While I would love to exchange pleasantries,” Lotor bowed his head slightly, “this human does not have many more breaths left in his body, and a few drops of saliva is not likely to heal him back to full health.”

Lance bit his lower lip. “Kashi? What can we do?”

Shiro shook his head sadly. “Neither of us have enough in our system to properly turn one so destroyed.”

“Could it even be done with how,” Lance waved his hand at the mass of red, “he is right now?”

“While yes we are turned and remain at the exact moment of death,” Shiro nodded, “I have seen others he would heal to his last state.”

“So he wouldn’t just be a sentient pile of goo?”

“No, he would not be a sentient pile of goo Lance,” Shiro replied, “but we are still left with the fact that none of us are able to turn one so far gone without repercussions.”

Lotor smirked, “Quite the wordsmith isn’t he?”

Keith snarled, hearing Lotor’s voice, “Go die.”

“Ahem,” Lotor spoke up once more, “I might actually have a solution to your, uhh, issue.”

“Oh?” Lance wanted to move closer, but was worried that if he did Keith wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“I could change him over for you,” Lotor offered. “Unlike you three, I have recently fed.”

“Why would you help us?” Shiro asked.

“Call it a favour,” Lotor replied. “I want to be able to have a meeting with the leader of your little underground club of rebels, but I need a way in.”

“Yes.” Lance spoke before anyone else could. “Just help him, then we can talk.”

“What?” Keith snarled.

Lance turned to face Keith, his forehead resting against his. “Listen to me please, there is no way Lotor did this, I know you can sense that too. He doesn't even smell like James, and with this much blood…”

Keith huffed out a breath and sagged against Shiro, no longer struggling as he closed his eyes and then scented the air. His lip turned up in a snarl, but no growl came out. “You’re right, we need to fix this problem before anything else.”

Lance nodded to Lotor, “Go ahead, then.”

Lotor gave a wary eye to Keith, who was still being restrained by Shiro, “I trust that I will not be attacked as I do this?”

“Keith, please go outside,” Lance said. “Kashi, if he doesn’t go, please take him.”

Keith shook out of Shiro’s hold with a jerk. “I can leave myself, Shiro will stay to keep an eye on you.”

Lance watched as Keith stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. James let out a pained gurgle, his breathing becoming more shallow the longer they stood there.

“Quickly, Lotor, please.” Lance spoke. moving closer only to have Shiro grip his arm.

“You’re dying, young one,” Lotor knelt by James, speaking softly to him. “Save your breath, I will give you my blood and you will come back so much stronger than you were before this.”

Lance watched holding his breath,  _ as if he even really needed to breathe anymore _ , his teeth worrying at his lower lip. He listened to the struggling flutter of James’ heart as Lotor tasted the last few drops of blood from him, the shudder as his lungs as his last breath passed his lips. Lotor then went to feeding James, drips of his ancient blood dripping directly into his mouth. Lance gripped Shiro’s hand, his blunt nails digging as he waited for the first sign that James had survived his transition.

“It takes time Lance,” Shiro’s voice was calming to Lance who felt like every nerve was on fire.

Lotor looked over to Lance. “This young one survived this far, I think he will pull through this. He seems strong.”

Lance nodded. “How could this have even happened though?”

“As to that?” Lotor replied, “I might know the reason-- oh good, he is pulling in the blood on his own.”

Lance stepped towards Lotor, this time Shiro joining him. “He really is looking better.”

On the floor James’ body was repairing itself, as though going backwards through time, gashes knitting themselves together, leaving a delicate web of silver scarring that was only visible to their preternatural eyesight. After several minutes. James was once more looking like James and not just a hacked piece of meat. Lance could feel his body relax though Shiro was still on guard. 

Then again, for him Lotor was the enemy.

Lance scolded himself,  _ of course Shiro would be upset, this was his enemy for so long. _ Lance slipped his arms around Shiro’s waist, burying his face in Shiro’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro startled at Lance’s change in behaviour. “Why?”

“I’m forcing you to be where you are uncomfortable.” Lance murmured as he nuzzled into Shiro.

“I’m quite fine,” Shiro replied. “I’m more concerned for you; that was a lot of blood and you are still so new.”

“That is a curious thing, Champion,” Lotor interrupted, making both Shiro and Lance jump. “How is it that you and the feral one seem to follow this newly made child? The way you act you would think he were your Maker and not the other way around.”

“He is not ‘ _ Champion’ _ ,” Lance growled, feeling his hackles rise. “His name is Shirogane Takashi; you would do well to remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happening... and no sex?? what is this?? /riot... lol I swear we will be back to the strange fast to smut filled vamps that you have come to expect with this fic soon...
> 
> So I am sorry this was dropped late, completely my fault... I dropped the ball in letting my wonderful beta know that I was finished the chapter for them to go over my errors... and I totally forgot it was the megadish weekend... apologies... 
> 
> That said... chapter 10 is currently being worked on but won't be released until the 16th of Feb... cause my daughter has a birthday between now and then... so needless to say, next weekend I shall be distracted with her festivities...
> 
> Thank you all so much for the awesome comments, they help keep my old muse inspired and excited for the story... Come on over to my [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/francowitch) if you want to chat or just keep up with what I am working on!
> 
> And I will leave you with this question... are there any kinks which I have not written in this that you WOULD like to see, or perhaps see more of?? Let me know in comments below or toss me a DM over on Twitter/curious cat... until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

##  Chapter 10

“I didn’t actually mean to insult you,” Lotor spoke after a moment.

“It’s alright Lotor,” Shiro spoke, his hand heavy on Lance’s shoulder. “You may call me Shiro. Also, thank you for what you are doing here.”

Lotor nodded, “I did it for  _ him, _ and for the ability to speak with the leader of your rebel group.”

Lotor looked over at James who looked as though he were sleeping, save for a few moments where he would twitch, his face twisting in pain. When he seemed satisfied, he placed James onto the bed and stood up to join Lance and Shiro where they stood. 

“Why don’t we sit over here, as we wait for his transition hmm?” Lotor gestured to the sofa which was amazingly free of gore.

Lance tugged Shiro to the sofa before sitting on his lap, getting comfortable. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Lotor’s eyebrows shot up but he sat with a shrug on the other end of the sofa. “So I am wondering something…”

“Why Kashi and Keith listen to me, right?” Lance asked.

“Well yes,” Lotor mused, “it is not normal to have the sire obey the progeny.”

“I have no idea what any of that means,” Lance shook his head, “but Kashi, Keith, and I all trust each other. We are in a relationship; it is what you do, you listen to each other.”

Shiro shifted under Lance.

“Kashi?” Lance looked to Shiro.

“Well,” Shiro started, “it isn’t completely normal. You seem to have this way to calm down Keith and even me. You have this  _ way  _ about you that it is really hard to say no.”

“Maybe I just make sense?” Lance chuckled, earning him a  _ look  _ from his lover. “Okay, okay. I  _ guess _ it is a  _ bit _ weird at how easily you two can be swayed. But we are working on that, right? I also told you, one call to Mamá and…”

“Mama?” Lotor interrupted, “Are you natural born then? You don’t look Galra, you don’t smell like Galra, either.”

Lance jerked back, “Galra? No, I’m one hundred percent human, I think.”

“You think?” Lotor asked, his head cocked.

“Well,” Lance licked his lips, “I mean, there were a few moments, I was told.... And I mean… I know I am at least not Galra, cause I can go out in sunlight with no issues. Well, save a light headache kind of thing, like having a hangover.”

“Interesting,” Lotor mused, “not Galra, but certainly not entirely human either. Does your lil rebel leader know what he has in his hands? I suspect not, otherwise he wouldn’t allow for you to be parading about in the open like this.”

Shiro pulled Lance in closer to him with a low growl directed at Lotor. “My Lance is not some commodity, and you are sounding rather Galra yourself Lotor; are you sure you aren’t just here on some errand for your mother?”

“His mother?” Lance looked to Shiro.

“The Witch, second in command to Zarkon,” Shiro growled.

“The Witch is no mother of mine,” Lotor snarled.

“Deny it all you want,” Shiro spoke, “but you and I both know the truth of the matter.”

“And what of you,  _ Champion _ , acting all brave. Does your little lover know just how blood thirsty you really are?”

“This is the second and last time I am warning you,” Lance growled, “do not make me repeat myself.”

Lotor blinked, then leaned forward. “You know your eyes glow when you are mad, how interesting…”

Lance jerked back. “What? I mean, yeah I know, but what?”

“What are you exactly?” Lotor mused once more to himself, “I must say, I really do wish to see just how you will bloom, as I have a feeling that this is only the start for you.”

Lance shook his head. “I am just a human, well, I mean I am a vampire. But before, before I was just a human, doing normal human things.”

“No, you are something more,” Lotor shook his head in disagreement.

Lance shrugged, “Well until I talk to Mamá, I have no idea.”

“You know there are other means to find out,” Lotor said.

Shiro growled again.

Lotor rolled his eyes. “Relax would you? I only mean that if you were to allow me to taste your blood, perhaps I could--”

It happened in a blink of an eye, there was a crash and Lance found himself unceremoniously thrown to the floor. He looked up to see James standing between Shiro and Lotor, his eyes wild and fierce as he snarled at the older vampire as he tried to protect his Maker.

“J-j-james?” Lance spoke, feeling confused.

James turned, snarling at Lance only to have his view blocked as Shiro moved between them and Keith came crashing back through the front door. 

“What the hell happened?” Keith snarled,trying to assess the situation.

“Get Lance out,” Shiro snarled over his shoulder.

Keith grabbed Lance under his armpits and hauled the young vampire out of the room. Lance struggled against Keith, only to be thrown against the gravel parking lot.

“Why did you pull me out of there Keith?” Lance snarled,trying to get past Keith, unable to find any openings. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Keith snarled in return. “What you just saw back there? That is what a newborn is like. Feral, and unstable as fuck.”

“I, uhh, think that those words pretty much mean the same--” Lance began changing his mind upon seeing Keith’s face. “Ahh, you know what? Never mind, carry on.”

Keith huffed out a breath. “As I was saying, what you saw was what it means to be newborn.”

Lance’s eyes went wide. “Oh… I guess that is why everyone keeps watching me.”

Keith closed his eyes, nodding, “Yes, you are an anomaly.”

Lance gripped Keith’s shirt, “Will he be okay?”

“Yeah, in time. So long as he doesn’t piss off the wrong vampire.”

Lance looked back at the room. “Will Kashi be okay?”

Keith pressed his fist lightly to Lance’s chest. “Yeah, Takashi is stronger than you might believe. He was the ‘Champion’; it was a name given not in irony either.”

“Oh I know that he is strong,” Lance smiled softly. “I just don’t like that he is alone in there. He’s been alone enough.”

“Who has been alone enough?” Shiro’s voice broke the tension.

Lance leapt past Keith, throwing himself into Shiro’s arms. “Kashi, you are alright?”

Shiro chuckled, “Of course, sorry if I worried you. I needed to talk something over with Lotor. Everything is alright.”

Lance leaned back, his eyes narrowed, “Really?  _ Everything _ is alright? Takashi I-have-the-abs-of-a-god Shirogane, I can’t possibly think that after what I just saw in there that everything is just  _ alright _ . James tried to kill me, or you? Both of us? What the hell was that?”

“That,” Shiro sighed, “was a newborn.”

“Told ya,” Keith piped up. “Lance didn’t believe me.”

“That is how newborns are babe,” Shiro spoke softly.

“But--” Lance looked back to the door of the room which was still slightly ajar.

Shiro shook his head, “Let’s get moving, Lotor will need to help James through his first feed.”

Lance’s mouth watered, “Oh yeah.”

“Hungry?” Shiro asked with a small smile, “Let’s go hunt ourselves. We can talk more later.”

Lance nodded, there was the sound of growling coming from the motel room; they needed to leave quickly, even he could sense that. With one last look, Lance turned around and followed Keith as he led them into the dark night. 

* * *

“I know how you feel but--”

“Call your mom Lance,” Keith interrupted.

Lance blinked, he was ready to have to deal with aggressive Keith, reasonable Keith was a surprise and he was caught off guard uncertain of how to proceed. This wasn’t part of his mental rehearsals.

“I-- wait what?” 

“I was thinking it is time,” Keith sighed as he sat heavily on the sofa, “I can’t think of anything else that we haven’t looked into. And you and Shiro are both right, I have been too stubborn about this. Call you mother, see if she has anything to say about it.”

“That sounds,” Lance hesitated, “so reasonable. What happened? Who are you?”

Keith groaned, rolling his eyes, “You know what, whatever, don’t call her.”

“There is the grumpy broody lover I know!” Lance beamed. “Seriously though, what about Kolivan? I thought there were rules that we weren’t allowed to break about this.”

“Well,” Keith leaned back, “we talked it over, and even Kolivan agrees that asking might be the best option. He isn’t really thrilled on the idea of course, but he does recognize that an answer is needed. As it seems like you are able to not only reject the powers of older vampires, but are able to nullify it for others as well.”

“So he thinks I am a threat,” Lance sighed. 

“I don’t know if I would say tha--”

“Yes,” Shiro spoke, interrupting Keith as he stepped into their room. “Sorry Keith, but for Kolivan, if Lance’s abilities were to be just in the wild, I don’t think he would be as accommodating.”

“Kolivan isn’t as bad as you are implying Shiro,” Keith shook his head.

Shiro shrugged. “He is a military type; trust me when I say he is looking at the opportunities for advantages and disadvantages. I’m not saying that he is a bad person, he is just someone who is a seasoned soldier, and he has been fighting a war for a very long time.”

“Okay,” Lance spoke, bringing the attention back on himself, “what you are saying is that I  _ can _ call Mamá. Should I tell her what I am, what we are?”

“No!” Both Keith and Shiro said in unison.

“Okay, just wanted to check.” Lance spoke with a chuckle, “No need to get your panties in a twist.”

Keith glared, “I don’t wear panties.”

Lance shrugged, “You should, they feel so nice on, and I’ve never heard you complain when I wear something silky.”

Keith groaned, shifting in his seat. “I swear you are the horniest creature I have ever met. Is everything an innuendo for you?”

“Only if I can help it,” Lance winked.

“Try and hold yourself back a while Lance,” Shiro said, “I think you should call your mom before Lotor comes, as it might help us when he is here. In case...”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up, “You want me to use my-- my ability,  _ on _ Lotor?”

Shiro bit his lower lip, “No-- What I mean is that, Lotor is a very old one of our species. So his abilities? They are beyond what either Keith or I could do, and I think he is also older than Kolivan is. You might be able to help stop them if there is any trouble, that you can prevent either of them from hurting each other before all is needed to be said.”

Lance thought about it a moment before nodding. “You have a point; okay I’ll call Mamá right now.” He picked up the phone and began to dial, looking back to see both Shiro and Keith still standing there staring. “What are you two doing, shoo, shoo. This will likely take a while, unless you want Mamá to know you two are here.”

Keith shook his head, mumbling something about Lance being ridiculous as always while Shiro leaned over to kiss Lance before pulling Keith from the room. Lance let out a sigh as the door closed, dialing the number he knew by heart for his mom. He bit his lip, as he heard the ring tone sound in his ear. 

Lance smiled as he heard his mom answer with her usual cheerfulness. “Hey Mamá its Lance!”

“Of course I know it’s you Monkey! I have your number saved. How is that lovely dark boy you were dating?”

Lance chuckled, “Keith? Keith is doing great, he just stepped out for a bit. Otherwise, I’m sure he would want to say hello.”

“You sound so happy baby, are you eating well?”

“Very,” Lance needed to take control of the conversation before his mom took over, “Mamá, Mamá, I needed to ask you a question. It’s important.”

“Of course love, just when are you coming back, Monkey? It has been far too long since we have seen you. I was thinking we need to have a family gathering, a nice dinner where we can meet your Keith.”

“Oh Mamá, that sounds amazing.”

“You know there is a big difference from vacation and overstaying. Make sure you aren’t overstaying your welcome with Keith’s family, Monkey. What happened with your work?”

Lance groaned, “Mamá I work from home, I can work anywhere. And I promise, I am not overstaying my welcome.”

“Okay, but why don’t you tell me the address so I can send them something as a thank you. Or you know what, put Keith’s mother on the phone, I should thank her directly.”

“Mamá, Mamá. I love you, you know I love you so much…”

“But?”

Lance bit his lower lip hearing  _ that _ tone from his mom. “Okay Mamá, you know I love you, but this-- Keith’s parents aren’t around anymore.”

“Ohh Monkey, that is so sad. So who are you meeting then?”

“It’s his family, but,” Lance sighed trying to figure out just how to say it, “they are different Mamá. Like if Tío Luis, Tío Diego, and Tío Julían all raised me.”

Lance could barely stifle his laughter as his mother started speaking in rapid Spanish about her brothers who were definitely a lot of trouble as far as she was concerned. With the exception of Julían, who was the baby and always well behaved.

“Mamá,” Lance sighed with a last chuckle, “I was wondering something, talking about family as we are.”

“Ahh yes, what is it Monkey?”

“So,” Lance licked his lips, “I wanted to ask about the family. Our family that is.”

“Okay, are you okay baby? You are sounding a little strange.”

“Well, this might be a bit weird to ask. I mean, are there any old stories about strange happenings in our family tree?”

“There are so many stories baby about our family, I couldn’t possibly know or remember them all. Is there something specific? It might help me remember in order to help you.”

Lance held a breath he didn’t need,  _ how the hell was he going to do this. _ “No Mamá, I mean weird. Like, ghost stories or too unreal to be true kind of thing.”

“Family legends you mean? Why would you be asking about that now when you are on vacation?”

“I just,” Lance sighed, “I had something happen and I was wondering about it, I started wondering if there was something about our family that I didn’t know.”

“You know you can talk to me if there is something happening, Monkey.”

Lance could feel the prickling in his tear ducts as though he were about to cry,  _ can vampires even cry? _ He didn’t deserve his family, and here he was having to lie to them, but it was for their safety, or so he reminded himself.

“I know Mamá.”

There was a small huff from his mom as she worked through her own thoughts, the familiar sounds from the kitchen reaching him through the receiver. Lance closed his eyes, he could picture her standing in the kitchen, the phone cradled against her ear as she poured another cup of coffee.

“Tell me when you are ready, yeah?”

“I promise Mamá, I will. I just,” Lance hesitated, “I just can’t at the moment.”

“Well, there are always old stories. Things like a tatara abuela who was from somewhere mysterious, she could make men bend to her will type of thing. Though nothing really like that since.”

Lance hummed feeling a bit crestfallen, “I’m not sure if that is what it is.”

"Oh you know Monkey, I did have this one Tio... he was awful hairy and could easily have been a  _ Chichiricu _ ."

Lance chuckled, “I don’t have any weird stray hairs Mamá, but if I start I will definitely be calling to ask more on that one.”

“Sorry I wasn’t more help for you Monkey.”

“It’s alright Mamá, it was a long shot as it was.” The door opened to his room, Shiro and Keith stepped in quietly nodding when Lance frowned and shook his head, “Thank you though.”

Keith and Shiro both moved to comfort Lance, Keith kneeling at Lance’s feet so that he could rest his head against Lance’s thighs while Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders garnering a soft sigh of contentment.

“Oh Monkey, is Keith there with you?”

“Hmm? What?” 

“You just sounded content there, I was worried when we did that video call a few weeks ago. You seemed nervous. Now you are sounding better, settled.”

“Oh Mamá, I am happy.” Lance smiled softly, nuzzling against Shiro’s bicep as he petted Keith’s soft black hair. “I’m very happy.”

“Good, now pass the phone to Keith, please.”

“Wait what? Why?”

“I won’t ask a second time.”

Lance swallowed, handing the receiver down towards Keith, who was looking panicked as he had heard everything. Lance shrugged and pushed it into Keith’s unwilling hands.

“Uhh hi Mrs. Alverez?” Keith said, his voice uncertain as his eyes pleaded with Shiro to rescue him. 

“So I want to apologize to you.”

Lance could hear his mom over the line as clear as though she were in the same room as them. He shrugged again, hearing what his mom had said to Keith, looking to Shiro who had a soft but sad look on his face.

Keith sputtered, “No, no there is nothing you need to apologi--”

“No. I was wrong, and I misjudged you. I am sorry.”

“Oh Mrs. Alverez, it is okay.” Keith relaxed, feeling Lance’s fingers move through his hair. “I know I have that kind of look that makes people wary. I have kinda grown up with that.”

“Yes, but I am much older and should know better, I  _ do _ know better. And I would like to extend an invitation to our home.”

“Oh Mrs. Alverez, you really don’t need to--”

“Think nothing of it; also, that is the third time you have called me Mrs. Alverez.”

“I… Uhh…” Keith looked up to Lance for help, only getting him and Shiro both chuckling.

“You must call me mom. I insist. Shiro, god watch over him, used to call me that, and you are with my Monkey. You are now family, and I demand that you both come over the moment you come home.”

“Uhh… yes Ma’am.” Keith flushed slightly in the way that Lance found utterly endearing, “Thank you.”

Lance could hear the slight huff of breath from his mother who had heard the ‘Ma’am’ from Keith. Lance’s mom continued for only a few moments more, making Keith stammer and trip over himself a few times before saying her goodbyes. When they hung up the phone Keith buried his face in Lance’s lap with a groan, making both Shiro and Lance chuckle.

“That was so intense,” Keith groaned.

“Well, your fault for returning early,” Lance shrugged.

“Early?” Keith scoffed. “We were gone two hours…”

“I told you that they would still be on,” Shiro laughed.

“Yeah but two hours?” Keith marveled.

Lance chuckled, “Yeah, no one ever would call an Alverez quiet. I mean you think that call was long, you haven’t come over to a family event. It takes hours for us to leave. I remember as kids, when Mamá would say we were leaving in five minutes, we would have at least another half hour of play, followed by another half hour at the front door, followed by another hour standing by the car before we would have to be actually inside the car to leave.”

“Your family always had the best time though,” Shiro mused. “No one could put on a barbecue like your Tio Diego would put on. The food was always out of this world.”

“Yeah those are always fun,” Lance smiled. “I’m pretty sure that Tio chose that house just for the backyard and its ability to hold the family.”

Lance sighed as he thought back on the family events, realizing just how much he missed them all. How that this was now his life, and he wasn;t sure that he would ever have that normal back. Not that he would be able to have it forever ( _ Hell, how could he explain to his nieces and nephews that Tio Lance never aged? _ ). All that aside, how could he ever be able to live when they were always running or fighting some shitty faction who wanted them dead?

Lance was so embroiled in his own thoughts that he had missed Keith’s question. There was a sudden silence that brought Lance back to reality; he looked to see Keith was staring at him, eyebrows knitted in concern. 

“Keith?”

“There you are,” Keith replied, his look of concern not wavering in the slightest.

“There I am?” Lance asked, confused.

“You zoned out,” Keith replied. “We were talking and I asked you a question, but then you were silent. Just staring off.”

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, his arms still firmly around Lance.

“Oh!” Lance smirked, “Sorry, yeah I just kind of got lost in a memory and then started thinking, you know how it is.”

Keith made a strange face before nodding, “Yeah, I guess.”

“I swear I am perfectly fine!” Lance forced himself to beam at Keith, hoping that it would help alleviate his concern. “What was it that you had asked?”

“Keith was just asking if your mom had said something which might help?”

“Oh,” Lance replied, “yeah, no. That seems like a deadend, you were right Keith. Only thing Mamá said was something about potentially a Tio who was like a Chichiricu, but I think that was mostly just her making fun of him for being hairy.”

“A what?” Keith asked, confused. “A Chimchi--what?”

Lance laughed, “I wasn’t singing Mary Poppins here Keith, a  _ Chichiricu _ , uhh a Bigfoot-like creature. Real hairy like.”

Shiro snorted, “Yeah I don’t think you are that.”

Keith shook his head, “Definitely not; I haven’t ever heard of something like that being able to resist our kind.”

“Sorry,” Lance sighed, “I had really thought that this would be what we needed. I should have listened to you Keith, you were right about that.”

Keith shook his head again moving so that he could look Lance in the eye, “No I was being stubborn and was wrong. I shouldn’t have stopped you from calling your mom about this, I was being stubborn about rules and just how things have always been. You aren’t like everyone else, and it only makes sense that if there is something in your genetics that you would ask your family.”

Lance leaned forward, Shiro loosening his grip to allow him to close the space between himself and Keith. He kissed Keith on the lips, it was gentle and slow, Keith’s lips slowly parting to deepen it, letting out the softest of sighs which made Lance’s insides melt with arousal.

“We can look into it more later,” Lance said softly as they parted slowly, eyes fluttering open.

“Much,” Keith agreed as he sank back to his knees, his violet eyes sparkling with mischief as he slowly undid Lance’s pants pulling them down to reveal Lance’s cock that was slowly thickening.

Lance gasped as he lifted his hips to help Keith remove his clothing, his back arched slightly, giving him a better angle to turn and kiss Shiro who was still behind him. 

“And here I thought you two had forgotten me,” Shiro teased lightly.

“As if we could ever forget you, Big Guy,” Lance snorted, teasing back before moaning against Shiro’s lips, feeling Keith’s hot mouth wrap around his length.

Lance felt his arousal bubbling through him, he wanted to feel Shiro inside him. Some plaintive whimpers later, and they had rearranged themselves. Shiro was on the chair while Lance sat in reverse riding him, slowly rising and falling onto Shiro’s thick length. Keith stood back only a moment before he too joined in on the fun. Climbing on top so that he was facing Lance in order to ride him.

“How can you do this to us?” Keith moaned against Lance’s lips.

“Are you complaining?” Lance teased, nipping at Keith’s lower lip.

Keith began to move slowly, rocking his hips until he found the right rhythm, “As if.”

Shiro growled low as he held Lance still and began to fuck up into him, Keith and Shiro both taking their pleasure as they willed it. Lance was overwhelmed, his skin tingling as he felt himself go well over the edge and losing count of just how many times he orgasmed. Then the teeth, the sound that Lance made, otherworldly sounds as Keith and Shiro together sank their teeth into Lance’s exposed neck. 

It wasn’t as though the vampires needed sleep, but even for them afterwards was a moment that they would spend together in bed. Their limbs entangled. Lance enjoyed this perhaps the most, just laying with his lovers, his mates; it allowed him a chance to think about his day.

“I swear the longer we are with you the higher my sex drive becomes,” Keith groaned.

Lance chuckled, “Just part of my charm.”

“So it would seem,” Keith nuzzled against Lance’s chest.

“We haven’t given up on figuring out what your background is,” Shiro spoke into Lance’s hair, “and I would have to agree that you are definitely not part Bigfoot.”

A chuckle rumbled through them all at the concept.

“Lotor will be here in a few hours,” Shiro spoke low. “I know we haven’t figured out just what Lance is, but we can’t let that stop the meeting from happening.”

Keith huffed out a breath. “You’re right. And if we don’t bring Lance, then…”

Lance pulled Keith in closer as he growled slightly, “It will be alright Keith, trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all... Next instalment I am aiming for the 1st of March [though I have a sash test next week, as well as my birthday happening on the 2nd... so I shall do my absolute best to have it ready for that weekend, but Im not sure if my husband is planning anything...]
> 
> Also we are getting closer to knowing what the heck Lance is, aside from insatiable...
> 
> In regards to James, fear not... we will see him at least once more... [see I told you he wasn't dead... deranged maybe... but not dead... ~~I jest... I am not gonna do him dirty...~~ ]


	11. Chapter 11

##  Chapter 11

The meeting with Lotor was met with a lot of suspicion and tension running through the base. As Lance had been keeping to their room, he hadn’t really noticed the change in atmosphere until he was walking towards Kolivan’s office. 

He leaned towards Shiro, his voice low. “Has it been like this all the time?”

Shiro smirked, shaking his head. “Only since Keith told them about Lotor wanting a meeting. The fact that he is here now only makes it that much worse.”

“You know everyone can hear you two, right?” Keith hissed, silencing both Lance and Shiro.

Lance bit his lip, looking down only to be pulled against Shiro in an affectionate one-armed hug. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Shiro’s low voice reached Lance’s ears. “We will be there, just be your natural self.”

Lance chuckled at the concept, trying to still his expression as they stepped into the smaller conference room where Lotor and Kolivan were awaiting them. And as it turned out, a small party of Kolivan’s generals and advisors. Lance could feel the small hairs on the back of his neck rising, and had an urge to growl as the room was filled with tension that felt tangible.

“Oh Lance! So good to see you,” Lotor smiled brightly, looking right at Lance as though he weren’t currently under the hard stare of several battle-hardened warriors. 

“Uhh hey,” Lance put on a wary smile, uncertain just how to react with all of the hostile eyes on them.

Lotor chuckled at Lance’s unease, causing Shiro and Keith to move closer to their young mate. “Oh, don’t worry about them.”

“Are you here alone?” Lance asked, gently touching Shiro’s arm to encourage both of his larger mates to stand down. “Is James--”

“Oh, him?” Lotor nodded, “He is adjusting well to his new life, not as well as yourself.” Lotor leaned forward in his chair, “You really are fascinating, you know? I would love to--”

Kolivan coughed, interrupting Lotor. “Yes the newborn is currently not on our property, but Mister Sincline assures us that he is contained and poses no threat to the nearby human life.”

Lotor smirked, “Yes, it would not help our cause if I had my progeny go on a rampage. That type of behaviour is only reserved for very few, isn’t that right Champion? Or, my mistake,  _ Shiro _ .”

A low threatening growl sounded from Keith.

“He is well, then?” Lance asked, ignoring the posturing on both sides.

“Yes, he is well, though still adjusting.”

“Can I see him?”

“Lance?!” Both Shiro and Keith questioned Lance sharply.

“Its just--” Lance bit his lip, “it was my fault he ended up like that. Cause I didn’t listen to you two and I allowed that to happen.”

There was a snap of fingers from Kolivan and the room cleared until it was just the five of them. He spoke the moment the door closed behind the last guard, “What do you mean?”

Lance pursed his lips, “I, uhh, might have been meeting James behind everyone’s back.”

Kolivan snarled, looking to Keith and Shiro in turn, “This is how you two have been guarding your mate? By allowing him access to the human world on his own?”

“Wait! No! They had nothing to do with it,” Lance interjected. “I went out on my own. They both asked me not to do that, and actually thought that he had been brain-wiped.”

“Wait,he remembered from before?” Keith snarled, turning Lance to face him.. “I thought that you had just met him again and started some-- how fucking stupid are you?”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, “I am not stupid!”

“May I interject?” Lotor spoke, waiting for Keith to turn his gaze on him.

“What could you possibly add to this conversation?”

“Who was it that erased the human’s mind?” Lotor asked, “I assume you didn’t ask your newborn to do so on his first ever hunt.”

Keith snorted, “Of course not, I did that.”

“And, I assume that given your own age,” Lotor mused, “that you are confident in your abilities?”

“Get to your point.”

“I am,” Lotor smiled. “Just that, given your age, your using your gifts shouldn’t be easily broken, correct?”

“Well yeah,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I think your progeny there has an ability to nullify our gifts.” Lotor looked directly at Lance as though looking at something delicious to consume. “He would be a wonderful and rather terrifying weapon, if honed well.”

“Lance is not a weapon,” Shiro snarled.

“Is this true Keith?” Kolivan asked, “does Lance nullify our abilities?”

Keith licked his lips. “There might be some evidence that Lance is able to do something that would be called that.”

“How long have you known this?” Kolivan asked, his voice low and dangerous. “And just how long were you planning on keeping this from me?”

“It wasn’t that we were withholding information so much as trying to figure out Lance’s background before we had said anything to you or the others.”

Kolivan glared, “You risked our home in not telling me this.”

“I think he was trying to protect his mate,” Lotor spoke, “as we all do.”

“This does not concern you,” Kolivan snapped at Lotor.

“That is where I disagree,” Lotor leaned back. “I am here to share all of my resources and give you information. It is only fair that you share yours as well.”

Lance pushed his way closer to Lotor,.“You said before that you could tell me what I was by tasting my blood; is that actually true?”

Lotor’s eyebrows raised up in interest. “Are you saying that you want me to taste you, Love?”

Lance scowled, “Could you answer the question without being weird?”

“Yes,” Lotor chuckled, “I can certainly do that for you if you desired.”

Lance then looked to Kolivan, “Is this something that you can do? I assume that Keith or Kashi isn’t able to, otherwise they would have told me by now.”

Kolivan sat back in his own chair, “No, that is not a gift I possess, nor do any of the Blades.”

“That is because none of you are as old as I am,” Lotor sighed. “Also, none of you had the training I did.”

“Are you really ten thousand years--”

“Lance!” Keith interrupted him.

“What?” Lance shrugged. “It’s wild, and how often do we get a chance to talk to someone who has been around since the dawn of freaking time?”

Lotor chuckled, “Is he really always this animated?”

“More often than I care to admit,” Keith grumbled.

“Hey!” Lance pouted, “Mamá always said it was good to be curious.”

“Your mom also said something about being a chicheeryoo.”

Lance snorted, “That’s a Chichiricu, and I think that was more of a joke about how hairy Tio is.”

“Whatever, we just know you aren’t that.”

“Most certainly are not a mountain ape,” Lotor snorted. “For one, you smell far better than those things do. And have none of the characteristic looks of the Chichiricu. Horrible creatures those.”

“Wait?” Lance snapped his head to Lotor, “You mean Chichiricus are real?”

“Why does that surprise you Love?” Lotor smiled, his fang glinting in the light. “You do remember you are right now surrounded by vampires, and are one yourself. How could you think that we are the only creatures out there?”

“It’s just, wild, I mean these were horror stories that were told around the campfires at night to keep us kids all in bed and not wander off.”

“Some stories are true.”

“Huh,” Lance hummed to himself, “I guess so.”

“Just what is involved in your discovery?” Shiro asked, “Just how much of Lance’s blood are you going to take?”

“Nothing more than a small prick,” Lotor answered smoothly, “a mere taste is enough. That is unless he wishes to offer more, which I will never decline when such a tasty morsel were offered.”

“Fine,” Lance said as he pricked his finger on his own elongated fang, causing both Shiro and Keith to look at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You weren’t even going to discuss this with us?” Shiro asked.

“What more is there to discuss?” Lance asked as a small ruby droplet formed from the wound. “Mamá was a deadend, and we are more or less out of ideas. This will help us, right?”

“He is right, Shiro,” Kolivan spoke, “even if I am not all that convinced that this is the best option, it might also be the only one we have available to us.”

“See?” Lance looked to Lotor. “Just a drop, as you asked.”

Lance held out his finger to Lotor like an offering, which the older man took and ever so gently licked the small droplet. Lance felt a shiver run through him as Lotor locked eyes on him, and finished with a soft kiss on Lance’s open palm. Before Keith could attack or say anything, Lotor’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back as he seemed to analyze the taste of the blood on his tongue. 

“My, you are an interesting creature,” Lotor opened his eyes after a moment. “I haven’t tasted one of this kind in a very long while.”

“What kind?”

Lotor smiled, “Now I have something you want, I want to know if you can give me what I want.”

“Are you  _ seriously _ doing this right now?” Lance ran his fingers down his face with a groan.

“I can’t even say I am surprised,” Keith snarled. “I expect nothing less than tricks from him given who he is and where he is from.”

“Come now,” Lotor sat back. “You want so much from me but offer nothing in return.”

Keith slammed his fist on the table. “Fuck him, Kolivan, just turn him over to the Witch. I’m sure she would love to have her darling  _ son  _ back.”

“You would rather risk a potential ticking time bomb than to just ask what I desire?” Lotor mused.

Kolivan watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, his hands clasped together. “Let’s hear what this exiled prince has to say, Keith. Though if the price is too high, I am sorry but we will not be giving him to the Galra. He won’t be leaving here, as he knows too much to be allowed to leave.”

Lotor cocked his head. “No need to get so feisty now. I haven’t done anything to warrant that kind of treatment.”

Keith looked as though he were about to tear Lotor apart with the snarl that ripped through him. Shiro clasped a hand on his shoulder. “That is enough. Lotor, you have been following me rather persistently since I stopped running. Going so far as to break into Lance’s apartment, thankfully not harassing his friends and family. That is, until what occurred with James.”

“James was an unfortunate thing I couldn’t have predicted,” Lotor replied, “though I do believe I have made up for that misfortune.”

“You might have helped James,” Lance spoke, his voice soft, “but what about his choice? What about whoever else those companions of yours use as amusement later?”

“I told you then,” Lotor’s tone softening as he replied to Lance, “they are no longer my companions. I didn’t ask them to do anything, and we parted ways.”

“But you are still responsible for bringing them here.” Lance shook his head before shifting until he was leaning forward, “Because of you, your companions are now a threat to this area. Take responsibility for what happened; also, I would think given everything you owe me at least that much, to tell me of my past.”

“I’m so very sorry for that,” Lotor’s voice changed, his eyes glazing as he spoke. “You taste of fae folk. Nothing recent, but it is there, it is why your scent is irresistible.”

“Fae?” Lance sat back blinking owlishly. “How the hell, like fairies? Those aren’t part of our lore, though.”

There was a small grumble from Lotor, who was shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Damn fae.”

Kolivan hummed, “I thought that all of them were killed in the previous war.”

“Didn’t your mother talk about a relative that could charm men?” Shiro asked.

Lance looked over to Shiro, “Yes, but I thought she was just being silly.”

“There might be more to it then just that,” Shiro continued, “is there information in the archives, Kolivan?”

Lance snorted, “Why bother with the archives when we have a wealth of information right here?”

“Lance,” Keith’s voice was wary.

“Kolivan, would it be alright if we took him to question him?” Shiro asked.

Kolivan’s eyebrow raised. “Why is this something you are unable to do here?”

“I mean, I am totally open to doing it here,” Lance practically purred, “but not so sure my mates would be so open to it.”

Kolivan coughed, feeling the pull from Lance slightly as he shifted in his seat. “No, I will leave. But I will insist you stay in this room as it has only one exit. I will keep a heavy guard on it as well.”

Kolivan stood up and made his way out of the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Keith muttered. “Look, I know you find the guy attractive, but you literally  _ just  _ found out about what your background is, do you even trust him?”

Lance shrugged, “It’s just a feeling right now; besides you two are here and you won’t let anything happen to me, would you?”

Both Keith and Shiro’s eyes narrowed as they answered together, “Never”

“Then with that settled,” Lance turned back to Lotor, “now I need you to tell me about just what it is that you are here for, and perhaps a little about just what it means that I am fae of all things.”

* * *

It took a moment, but Lance was able to tap into that Fae side, Keith and Shiro each murmuring encouragement to him with their touches. 

“Your powers are stronger when you have blood in your system,” Lotor spoke, his voice strained as he tried to resist the allure of Lance’s abilities. 

“Oh?” Lance practically purred as he gently ran his finger along Lotor’s jawline, “and just what powers are those...”

A long whimper escaped from Lotor before he licked his lips and replied, “Aside from persuasion, Fae are able to nullify many of our special abilities.”

“The mind swooshing...” Lance said.

“Well that explains why James…” Keith muttered.

“Was there anything else?” Shiro asked, trying to keep them moving forward.

Lotor growled, “Does there need to be more,  _ he _ gets the best of all worlds. Our power and strength, as well as their magic.”

Keith groaned, “That witch hears about this, he will be a target.”

Lotor’s growl grew to a full snarl. “I will never let that woman touch him, I swear it. It will never be known through me.”

“How can we trust him?” Keith asked.

Lance crawled into Lotor’s lap, his legs crossed as he leaned back against the elder vampire’s chest, “I trust him; I just  _ know _ that he is telling the truth. Its my gut, you know how it is.”

“It’s part of who you are Love,” Lotor was practically purring against Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Lance you can’t possibly--” Shiro began.

“No,” Keith shook his head. “I was fine with questioning, this is a hard no.”

Lance whined, “But he came all this way…”

Shiro groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “That reminds me, just why did you come all this way?”

Lotor grumbled to himself before Lance ran his fingers along his jawline and nipping at his ear. “I wanted to join the resistance, I want my father and all the rest gone. Since meeting this one, I want to protect him too, I will hunt down my old subordinates. I won’t allow them to cause any more troubles for you. I used your escape as a reason to leave, tracking you down in order to hopefully have you lead me here. I wasn’t expecting that you were taken up with a Fae.”

“Is that enough?” Lance asked looking back to Shiro.

“I doubt it will be enough for Kolivan though,” Shiro sighed.

“Can we figure that out later though?” Lance let out a whimper. “I really wanna play.”

Keith and Shiro both groaned, with Keith muttering ‘insatiable’ under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of exposition/talking in this chapter... I am honestly a little surprised in how it went, as I was originally thinking of having Lance as a succubus/incubus type of background [which had been guessed by one person!]. Then as I wrote, it evolved into fae... and well... here we are.
> 
> I am sorry this came so late, I had a lot of things happen the last few weeks that has thrown my life a little upside down. I did write a bit about it on my twitter which you can find [here ](https://twitter.com/francowitch). Despite it all I did have a lovely birthday with my fam and really appreciated all of the well wishes, thank you to those who wished me happy bday last chapter and on my twitter. It really meant a lot!
> 
> I am working on the next chapter, which should be a plethora of smut... I will let you all know when it shall arrive [with two vending events coming it likely wont be until the end of the month and I am desperately sorry about that].


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) for beta'ing and helping me pull this all together. 
> 
> Please check the end notes for what happens next...

##  Chapter 12

Lotor’s moans started soft as he sat back in his chair, his legs spread wide as Lance’s head bobbed over his cock. His fingers gripped tight in the fluffy brown locks as he tried to control his urge to just fuck ruthlessly into Lance’s mouth and down his throat. 

“Do what you’re thinking,” Keith spoke, his eyes dark with lust. “He won’t break.”

Lotor licked his lips, growling low as he gripped Lance’s hair tighter and began to forcefully fuck into Lance’s mouth. Drool dripped from around his mouth as Lance relaxed his throat more, allowing Lotor to push further down. Lance could feel himself falling into that subspace, humming his pleasure as Lotor fucked his mouth earnestly. 

He was so deep that Lance could almost imagine tasting the salty tang of precum.  _ Which would be completely insane as their kind couldn’t. Right?  _ There was no time to really ponder as Lotor picked up the pace and roughly fucked his mouth. His own cock tented his pants, pressing against the stiff fabric, if Lotor kept it up he was going to find his own release. 

Lotor shivered above him as he came; Lance was startled as he tasted a burst of something spill down his throat. Not wanting to waste a drop, Lance greedily drank every last drop down before pulling off with a resounding wet sound. 

“I thought that--” Lance began only to be cut off by Lotor who clapped a hand against his mouth.

“Later Love,” Lotor winked. “Once we are not amongst prying eyes or ears as it were if you don’t mind.”

Lance nodded, looking to his other two partners who were standing guard. There was a look of surprise from Keith while Shiro looked the same, stoic and tense as he stood by the door, ready to stop any interruption. 

“If you two are done,” Keith spoke, “we should head back to our quarters.”

* * *

“He came!” Lance announced the second the door closed to their quarters. “What the actual fuck? How?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “That is impossible, you are just--”

“My mouth was around his cock, I’m pretty sure I know what cum tastes like.”

Shiro said nothing, standing with his hands pressed against his face in embarrassment, groaning “Lance…”

“Tell them right now!” Lance gripped Lotor’s lapels, pointing back to the others.

“Could you scream it a little louder?” Lotor winced.

Shiro coughed, finding his voice. “Yes, uhh, Lance, could we sit down at least and discuss what just happened?”

“Fine,” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Keith to sit down before sitting on his lap.

“Lance?” Keith asked warily.

Lance shrugged, “I’m gumpy, your lap is the grumpiest.”

Keith groaned rolling his eyes, “Whatever, so talk.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore,” Lance pouted as Lotor took a seat across from them and Shiro joined Lance and Keith on the sofa.

“Okay,” Shiro rubbed a hand along his face, “while I do want to get back to Lance’s concern, I wanted to first talk to you about what you said about Lance’s background. While I know I am new when it comes to the change, I have been around Lance’s family a lot over the years and there really isn’t any indication of Fae in them.”

Lotor’s eyebrow lifted, “I highly doubt that. Tell me Champion, have you been around them  _ since _ your transition?”

“I…” Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “no, I haven’t. They don’t even know I am still alive.”

Lance crawled from Keith over to Shiro to cuddle against him. “It’s okay, big guy. I don’t think you would have known, I mean you were around me and it wasn’t like there was any difference in the way I smelled compared to other humans, right?”

“No, that isn’t true, Lance,” Shiro replied.

“It’s true,” Keith nodded. “You always had a more tantalizing scent than any human I had ever encountered. But I’ve also never encountered any Fae so I wouldn’t have anything to compare it to, if we are being completely honest.”

“And his blood was more tantalizing I bet,” Lotor spoke. “Not that it isn’t divine currently. As a mortal, Fae are said to have the most addictive taste and once you have had one you can never go back. Nothing in the world will ever compare.”

Lance scoffed, “Yeah, but we have all drank from other humans since I turned.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow again, “Really, and how often are you taking the lion’s share with both men choosing instead to drink from you later?”

Lance’s face went brilliant red, “Th-th-that… how did you know? I… Keith, Kashi?”

“That you are even able to show emotions in this manner,” Lotor continued, “you make our kind more like yourself. Closer to what you would call human, you awaken our desires and greed.”

“Is that a bad thing though?” Lance asked, his eyes shifting from Shiro to Keith, both whose attention was on him.

“It can be a killer,” Lotor replied, his accent thick with desire. “And you just keep pulling more towards you, like a queen bee seducing the drones around her.”

“And you Lotor,” Lance looked over, feeling something awaken inside of him, “do you fall under that category? Are you seduced by me, like a drone?”

Lotor swallowed slowly, “Very much so.”

“Will you tell me anything if I ask it?” 

Lotor let out a small whimper, closing his eyes as though trying to will it away. “Y-y-yes.”

“Did you cum earlier?” Lance asked his eyes narrowed.

“Yes,” Lotor nodded.

“I  _ knew it! _ ” Lance called out, jumping off of Shiro’s lap. All three men shaking their head as though broken from a spell. “See Kashi! Keith! I was  _ right! _ How do you even do that?”

“I’m half Altean,” Lotor growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “How can you even be this strong when you  _ just _ learned about what you are.”

“This is disconcerting,” Shiro coughed. “Lance, we need to look into how to control this new power of yours.”

Keith growled, “We can’t tell Kolivan.”

“Wait what?” Lance, Lotor, and Shiro all turned to look at Keith, their eyes wide.

Keith’s face was dark. “Things are different, I mean I can’t take back the fact that he and his Generals all know that Lance is part Fae. That his power is already  _ this _ strong? That would be dangerous.”

“I thought we trusted Kolivan?” Lance said, his voice soft.

“I do,” Keith shook his head, “but this is dangerous for either side. It also poses a danger for you as it will paint a target on your back.”

“He is right Love,” Lotor said. “if they don't use you as a weapon it will be to kill you to prevent others from trying.”

“What do we do then?” Lance asked Keith before turning to Lotor, “and you? What was the purpose of telling us this? What is it that you hope to gain from all of this? I am curious. Are you someone who can kill their own mother? To aid the group that is looking to exterminate your family? Your clan?”

Lotor sighed, “I know that it is hard to believe me.”

“So then why don’t you try?” Keith challenged. “I have to admit I am rather curious about all of that as well.”

Lance sat back down, between Shiro and Keith, looking to Lotor with an expectant gaze.

Lotor cleared his throat, “Right into it then, yes? Well as I said before with Kolivan, there is no love lost between the witch and I. The woman you insist on calling my mother, certainly might have birthed me, but that is the first and last time she was  _ mother _ .”

“So you are saying you have mother issues,” Lance commented, earning a stern ‘ _ Lance’ _ from Shiro.

Lotor rubbed a hand in front of his face trying to hide the smirk. “Yes, I supposed that would be true. Just know that there is no love lost between us. And the moment that I learned that one of my own trusted people was nothing more than a spy for her games I killed them. I also then dismissed the others, not wanting to have to be disappointed when another subordinate decided that life was greener on the other side.

While I am sure that the Champ- Shiro, will not agree with this next statement, but I have never actually agreed with my father or the witch on their policies. While I know that he was stuck in with the other recruits--”

“Prisoners, you mean?” Lance corrected, his hand laced in Shiro’s.

“Ahh,” Lotor nodded, “yes, I suppose that is a better word for it. Remember that this was a world I was born into and the only one I had known. We are taught that those who fight in the pits, those that the Druids experiment on and turn, that they are all recruits. Volunteers, from the human settlements, offerings that are freely given. That when they fight they are proving their worth to us who are pure and carry the life blood.”

“But you aren’t pure,” Keith countered.

“Neither are you,” Lotor smirked. “the fact that I was not pureblood Galra has always been a dark stain on my father’s otherwise flawless rule. My mother was what is referred to as Altean, another blood clan that holds attributes similar to the half bloods. Their people can also walk in the daylight and have still the gifts of those who can never do so.”

“There are pure bloods like that?” Keith’s eyes narrowed. “I have never heard of such a thing.”

Lotor scoffed, “Of course you haven't. My father would have made sure of that, as they are an extinct clan. My mother was the last of her kind, as my father slaughtered any other that dared to exist. And my mother has become so corrupted and twisted that she is no longer Altean, she isn't Galra either.”

“More demon that any of us then.” Keith shook his head.

“Quite.”

The silence that fell on the quartet was palatable, the world was so much stranger and bigger than Lance had imagined. 

“I want to tell Mamá,” Lance said, breaking the silence.

* * *

“We’ve been over this before Lance,” Keith reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Lance growled, not giving up; this was just like before when he was human and trying to get them to change him. “You couldn’t stop me before, why do you think that you can now?”

Keith sighed, “Because I just hope that one day I can say something to you and have it stick.”

“That is your mistake then,” Lance chuckled, “but really. Mamá would understand, and I don’t like lying to her. As it is, I think she already suspects something, and lying to Mamá has never been something that works. She has magical powers man, she will  _ know _ .”

“Your mother does not have magical powers.” Keith said firmly, then he looked over to Shiro, who was reading a book on their bed. “Shiro, could you be of some help here?”

Without looking up, Shiro turned the page of his novel. “I don’t know. Lance’s mom is pretty intense, magic would explain a lot.”

“See!” Lance crowed, “but seriously, we need to tell Mamá, I’ve never in my life kept a secret from that woman, and I don’t think I am doing it successfully right now as it is.”

Keith groaned. “Just have it known that I don’t approve of this.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t approve of-- wait? I can call Mamá? I can tell her about everything?”

“Well hopefully not  _ everything _ ,” said Keith with concern.

Lance snorted, “Don’t be silly, it isn’t like I will need to go into graphic detail about  _ things _ .”

“He is going to go into graphic detail about everything.” Shiro said dryly, not even looking up from his book.

“He’s joking, right?” Keith looked from Lance to Shiro. “Please, one of you say you are joking.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh she will know everything. I’m totally gonna spill everything that she wants to know.”

“Called it.” Shiro chuckled.

“That sounds like a long call,” Keith mused.

“Six hours at least,” Shiro piped up, garnering an indigent ‘ _ hey! _ ’ from Lance. “am I lying?”

“No,” Lance pouted. “I mean, you never know, this might be the fast call. Also you didn’t have to say it that way, ya know.”

“My deepest apologies, good sir.” Shiro grinned.

“You are so not sorry,” Lance grumbled. “Also, haven’t you been reading that same page for the last three hours?”

“It has not been  _ that _ long,” Shiro laughed. “Also, you think you can forgive me if I were to say that this won’t be a phone call?”

“What? I mean yeah I guess, it's technically a video call, not just a regular call call.”

“No,” Keith brought Lance’s attention to himself again, waving three boarding passes in his hand. “We are going to see your family.”

Lance jumped up and threw himself at Keith before jumping onto the bed with Shiro. “I love you both so much!!! I get to see Mamá!!”

Shiro held Lance while chuckling, “I think he likes the surprise.”

“But I thought you two were so adamant against it; what brought on the change of heart?” 

“Honestly?” Keith sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, “it was after a lot of discussion with Kolivan.”

“Wait! I thought we weren’t telling Kolivan anything about what happened?”

“I may have been an edited version,” Keith winced. 

“And Lotor corroborated as it was in his own best interest as well.” Shiro spoke.

“What is he doing?”

“Lotor?” Keith asked, “Why are you asking about him when you have us talking about a trip?”

Lance chuckled, “Are you jealous?”

“Should I be?” Keith asked back, an eyebrow raised. “Would you just rather have the  _ exiled prince _ accompany you then?”

“Perish the thought,” Lance gasped mockingly before leaning forward to kiss Keith deeply. “So when do we leave?”

“In two hours,” Shiro spoke, “better get started on packing.”

Lance yelped jumping off the bed, “Two hours? How on earth can I possibly pack in that amount of time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you panic...
> 
> Yes, this is the end... or is it? 
> 
> So when I started this I only intended for this to be a quick little dirty one shot with Shiro and Lance, it was going to be angst and smut all summed up in 5k or less. Now Here I am, 53k+ and it has exploded into a massive story that was definitely not part of the "plan". 
> 
> While I am not DONE with this verse or this fic [there are still a lot of unsolved threads...], I am stopping here [with approval of my beta], so that I can go over it all and try and neaten the story. As well as create a second part which will help answer a lot of those questions. I was also finding that trying to keep up with the story [that had no plan] was only adding to my stress levels making the time between updates longer and longer (and not sure if you know this about me... I hate to leave a project unfinished, or to make anyone wait for too long).
> 
> And most importantly...
> 
> T H A N K Y O U!!! 
> 
> Everyone who read, kudos'd, commented!!! I read each one, and (I think) answered every comment that I received on this! I really appreciated it and tried to take some ideas and comments into consideration as I crafted this story. Thank you for sticking around as I tried to pull together a larger than expected story [that will be now a series and revisited]. It really means a lot and helps to keep me going, even when the muse is being less than helpful. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs/CC are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to keep these to a weekly update [likely twice over the holiday cause... its the holidays].
> 
> As always... Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
